Summer Vacation
by ameo66
Summary: Having defeated Naraku, Kagome and Inuyasha figure they could try and bring their friends to Kagome's time. Kagome definately ends up having the best summer vacation a girl could have.
1. After victory!

Please ignore my horrible grammar mistakes: my mind goes fast than my fingers. The first chapter is very dramatic in a couple ways...but it won't be like that the whole thing through.

disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, merchandising companies, ect; so no suing.

Chapter 1- After victory

The sun slowly crept up the eastern sky while eight extremely happy people lied. They were under a giant tree near a lake side. The very lake is where they slewed the very youkai, Naraku, the night before.

"hmm...nyu..."

"Good morning..." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at Kagome.

"...Morning..." She said as she looked up and smiled. Inuyasha dove his face into Kagome's bare neck to get a whiff of her wonderful scent. He thought, "_I could be here all day_." They both looked around.

"KYYAAAHHH!" Kagome screamed, looking beside her. Inuyasha jerked his head in the direction of her scream. There lied the now-disturbed wolf youkai Kouga. He was cuddled right up to Kagome, with Ayame snuggled on his other side.

"WHAT THE HELL KOUGA!" Inuyasha screamed. Kouga looked up in a daze. Inuyasha still yelling.

"Get off **my**_ woman_!" He quickly turned his and blushed at his last comment.

"What in the world is all the noise about?" Miroku mumbled, then rolled back to his position, embracing Sango, and but his face in Sango's dark brown hair.

Everyone turned in their heads in disbelief. "What is---" Sango started then noticed the position she was in with Miroku. "WHAT THE---"

slap

Inuyasha and Kouga resumed their argument. Kohaku lookup at his sister and giggled. Kohaku was holding their cat youkai, Kirara. Shippou was at his side mumbling something about candy...

"-Inuyasha! For the last time! I am no longer claiming Kagome as my woman! Ayame is my woman now!" Kouga stood up, "We're leaving since mutt-face here is in such a bad mood."

What! Come back here you scrawny wolf! I'll kill you here and now!" Inuyasha was about to draw his sword when Kouga and Ayame were already running away.

"Damn wolf...COME BACK HERE NOW!"

"SIT" As soon the cursed word took effect; Inuyasha took his 'sit' position.

"Feh! You stupid wench! What was that all about! I was gonna get---"

"The shards?" Kagome held up the two shards. "He gave them to me last night."

Everyone looked at her in disbelief, but saw clearly that the two glowing shards were in her hand. "He really gave those to you? Well damn, that was easy."

"I guess he really is a nice guy Kagome."

Inuyasha blinked, he could not believe that he gave the two shards to her. "Wha--"

Kagome quickly after showing them, bonded them to the rest of the jewel she had with her miko powers. She looked at the jewel; one peice missing. "_Almost..._" she looked over at Sango and Kohaku and smiled. She wanted Sango and other friends to be happy. She wasn't gonna worry about the shard in Kohaku's back, but she wasn't sure if Inuyasha was gonna be very patient about it.

"Well, I am gonna go take a bath. Care to join me Sango?" Kagome said.

"Okay, that sounds pleasant enough. Could we ware one of those 'bathing suits'?"

"Sure, why not." The two girls left and took the backpack with.

"No Miroku." Inuyasha said sternly, watching the lecherous monk get up.

"No what? I was only getting more fire wood." Miroku said with a big grin on his face.

"Once a lecher always a lecher."

"Well then you must be one to."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha almost screamed.

"Don't act like you haven't, I've seen you. Touching Kagome, this morn'n, last night...**your** hand on **her** butt..."

Inuyasha blushed big time, almost as red as his kimono. "_I thought no one saw..._"

"What ever are you too yawn arguing about now?" Shippou managed to say, just now waking up.

"They are fighting about who is a lech, and who isn't." Kohaku responded, observing the two fight.

"Well at least I don't do it on a daily bases, every chance I get! OR WOULD HAVE BEEN 'SAT' TO THE CENTER OF THE EARTH RIGHT NOW!"

"PUH! What did I here dog boy? I have seen you do it plenty of times! You just to it more discreetly..." With saying that, Miroku notices how much he has truly pissed off the hanyou now.

"Umm...sayonara?" Miroku ran the other way passing Sango by as she returned.

"What in--"

Inuyasha soon chased after Miroku, Shippou followed to observe their despute. "They are fighting about who is a pervert!"

"Umm...Okay..."

Sango looked over at her brother. "_It looks like something is bothering him..._"

"Sister? Can I talk to you...?" Kohaku said solemnly. Sango's face lit up when she heard 'sister'.

"Yes?"

"Well, I know that the only reason that reason why I am standing here, living, is because the shinkon shard embedded in my back and--"

Sango's face went sad, "_he knows..._"

"well, the thing is, I really don't want live like this. Not to feel pain, or wind on my face, or to feel the touch of another...must I live like this? Is there any way not to...? Do I have to live?"

"_Do I have to live..._" Sango's face went sour, "No, I am sorry... There is no other way for you to live...It's just--" Sango paused to embrace her brother, "I don't ever wanna lose you again. I want you to be happy though, if you are not happy this way, that's fine." Sango dreaded saying those words...but despite that, she looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. but please know this, I love you and forgive you for every thing. Please forgive yourself."

"I do, big sister. I love you." With those words, Kohaku took the shard out of his back. "I love you so much..." he said.

Sango embraced his dear brother's life-less body. Tears streamed down her face.

"Inuyasha! I just can't believe it! We are finally rid of the horrid hanyou Naraku!" Kagome yelled joyfully, she looked over at Inuyasha, "_Why is he so down...is it because of last night? What Kikyo did?_" Kagome thought hard about what Kikyo had done. Inuyasha was about to be struck down by Naraku, but Kikyo dove in and saved him, at the cost of her own life.

"Is it what Kikyo did Inuyasha?"

"hmmm...How did you know..."

"I'm so sorry..."

"No, don't be. She wasn't spose to be here, walking around the living. I still love her, but I don't want her any more."

Kagome was in shock. "_did Inuyasha really just say that?"_ Kagome hugged Inuyasha from behind.

"HEY! YOU'RE ALL WET!" Inuyasha yelled, looking down at him self; all wet.

"Well maybe you should go swimming too!" Kagome shoved Inuyasha into the pleasant warm water.

"WHAT THE--" He splashed water all over Kagome.

"Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't looking!"

"Well, your the one who pushed me in while I wasn't looking!"

Miroku watched them. "_ They are so in love, I wonder how much longer they will deny it?_" He got a big perverted grin. "_How much longer will Sango deny her love for me?_" Shippou rolled his eyes, "_great, Miroku is being a pervert again..._" he sighed, he new every expression of everyone.

"Well, I am returning back to camp, come on Shippou, let's leave them _alone..._"

"Okay!"

Miroku stared at Sango, she had been crying. "I'm sorry Lady Sango...Let us give him a proper burial, we should take him to your old village and--"

"No, I want him to be buried here. So he can look and gaze apon the beautiful lake. The peaceful lake."

"What ever you wish."

a/n: right, right, I know most of this chapter had to do w/ Kohaku's death, but at least he did good! I mean would you had rather he died because of Naraku? well any way, R&R!


	2. To the present!

Please ignore my horrible grammar mistakes: my mind goes faster than my fingers. The first chapter is very dramatic in a couple ways...but it won't be like that the whole thing through.

disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ect; so no suing.

Chapter 2- To the present!

After playing around a little more at lake and they buried Kohaku, they decided to head back to Kaede's village to share their wonderful news: Naraku was dead. The gang was merry, and got to the village soon.

"I can not believe that ye people destroyed Naraku" Kaede said very satisfied.

"I know! I can't be anything but happy right now!" Kagome said in a giddy voice. "Although, I wish we could have gotten Kagura and Kanna too--"

"I actually believe that they won't be causing a threat any time soon!" Inuyasha stated, everyone looked at him, even Kaede. "WHAT?"

"Well, did you guys even look at her face when he died? She looked happy he was dead!"

Everyone thought hard, maybe she was happy? Her smile was definitely genuine. She was a slave of him, he held her heart in his hand, toying with it constantly.

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted to try something." Kagome said.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how me and Inuyasha can go back and forth to my time? Maybe, if we like held on to each and tried to go in all at the same time, maybe it would take you guys with us!"

"OH! THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" The three said in unison.

"It sound like ye's idea may work."

"Oh I sure hope it does! Then I can eat more candy!" Shippou shouted happily, thinking of all the wonderful sweets that lye in Kagome's time.

"Oh shut up squirt! You'll get fat. You guys sure you wanna try? Kagome's idea sounds like it might work, but Kagome's time is **way **different."

"Would we get to go to a 'mall'? And go look at---"

"Do the girls in your time looks as good as the ones in this time?"

slap

"Best of all, you guys could meet my family!"

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Sango said, hugging Kagome.

"Well you never answered my---" Miroku said rubbing his new red hand mark. oh my...O.o

"if I were you, I would **not **finish that sentence." Inuyasha stated, looking dead at Miroku. Then Inuyasha leans over and whispers, "they are just as hot, but they---"

slap

"Inuyasha, just because I am not a demon, Does not mean I can't here you." Kagome said, dusting her hands.

Both boy rubbed their red prints and dreamed of the girls in Kagome's time...

"Lady Kaede, what should we do about the Shikon no tama?" Sango asked, hoping for a good answer...

"Well, that is a very good question. I guess it shou---"

Just as Kaede was speaking, Inuyasha went up to Kagome and took the precious jewel and ran off. Everyone looked in disbelief, but knew that was gonna happen. Kagome sat in shock. "_I should have suspected he wasn't gonna change his mind--_"

"Come on Kagome! We gotta get him!" Someone yelled, as she try to break out her trance of shock.

Inuyasha had already gotten far away and no one could find him. Kagome thought, "_Where could you have gone Inuyasha!_" Everyone looked desperately. Inuyasha knew that everyone was gonna look for him, but little did they know, what his plan was...

After looking for 5 minutes, Kagome actually found, surrounded by a purple light. "_Oh no, he is already becoming a demon..._" The light stopped, and Kagome looked and could not believe it: Inuyasha turned human.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked and noticed Kagome standing their crying. "Kagome? Why are you crying! Please don't cry!" Inuyasha ran up to her held her tight. He never wanted to let go.

"...Inuyasha, did you...do this for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to do this for, give you what you never got in your past life."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, she was still crying, crying of happiness. "_I can't believe he would do this for me..._" Inuyasha gave her the Shikon no tama.

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the village, everyone was so surprised. All the girls huddled together, including Kagome.

"I can't believe ye gave up his youkai power fer Kagome."

"Me neither. Now he won't attract attention in the present time!" Kagome said.

"Well, I don't know, I looks so handsome Kagome!"

"Feh. What are those girls talking about! How can you stand these ningen ears?"

"Well, you know your gonnas have to put up with them now right?" Miroku said smartly. "You'll even grow old now!" Miroku and Shippou started laughing hard, and Inuyasha couldn't do anything about it, it was all true! . 

"Kay, on Three, we will jump in the well, all right!" Kagome blissfully said. "_Boy is she sure this is gonna work..._" Inuyasha thought.

"one...two ...three!" The whole gang jump into the small well, everyone got a tingly feeling all over. Kagome's plan actually worked, The gang made it to Kagome's time!

"Are we there?"

"I think so..." Kagome and Inuyasha looked around the well, no vines and the ladder was there.

"We are here!" Shippou yelled excitedly jumping all around the small area. He started climbing the ladder, "WOOHOO! WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE!"

"Calm down Shippou!" Sango hollered over his squealing, following him up the ladder.

"Here Kagome, get on my back..." Inuyasha muttered, he hated small areas. Kagome did as she was told and then he tried to leap out; he forgot he was now human. "DAMN!" Everyone started giggling.

"Oh shut-up! I have to get use to it, that's all..."

"Sorry, but it was soooo adorable!" Sango said looking down at the couple. "_He is so funny..._"

"Come on guys!" Shippou said in quite a whiny-impatient voice. He started jumping up and down, Kagome then Inuyasha made it out of the well. For some reason Inuyasha was blushing.

"Why in the world are you blushing?" Kagome spoke, quite confused. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha with a big grin, "I know why..."

"I highly doubt that..." smack Sango walked to the door trying to contain Shippou in her arms.

Kagome opened the sliding door that lead to the out side and the rest of the shrine. Every one was fascinated, they heard noises, and saw unfamiliar things. They saw the god tree, which was also in there time, it looked like it never changed. There was the smell of cooking pork, Ms. Higurashi must be cooking.

"Wow..." Everyone said in unison, excluding Kagome and Inuyasha, because it was a familiar place.

"This place is simply amazing" Sango managed to say, walking out into the open area. She spun around holding her cat. "mew..."

"This shrine is so big! It's almost twice the size of Mushin's!"

"I smell so many different things!"

"Guys, let's go inside! I want you to meet my family!" Kagome took Sango by the hand, everyone else followed.

"MOM! I'M HOME!"

"That's wonderful dear I was----" Ms. Higurashi turned around, "WAIT A DARN SECOND!" Everyone winced, thinking they were in trouble, "Take your shoes off!", everyone sighed.

"Who are these people Kagome? OH NO WAIT! Let me guess!" She studied them all lined up, "You must be Miroku, judging by the robes, Kagome was right, you are quite a handsome monk!" She chuckled, Miroku actually blushed.

"Okay, now, you are definitely Shippou! So your the kawaii little kitsune that is eating up the candy!" Shippou also blushed, he definitely liked Kagome's mom, she was just like Kagome.

"All right, am I right so far?" Everyone nodded.

"You are Sango? Very pretty woman, and to think! You are only a year older than Kagome! You look very mature!"

"Thanks..."

"Oh and of course, you are Kirara! Aren't you Just the prettiest cat!" Hearing cat, Buyo walked up and rolled over, inviting belly rubs. Shippou bent over and him.

"Oh Inuyasha! You are human! But I thought that only happened at night..."

"Well, the thing is, I am human for the rest of my life!" Inuyasha chuckled nervously. "Ya see, I used the Shikon no tama..."

"Oh well, that's wonderful! You don't have wear a hat all the time hear now!" Ms. Higurashi giggled. She was so happy to finally meet all of Kagome's friends finally.

"Well mom---"

"What in the blazes! Who are all of these people!" Kagome's grandpa hollered about, "AHHH! A KITSUNE YOUKAI!" Then he shifted his head..." and A CAT! A TWO TAILED CAT!"

"Eh heh heh... Grandpa, these are my friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara."

"Oh! Okay!" Grandpa said, nervous just a bit. Everyone one laughed nervously. Suddenly they heard a thud coming down the stairs, then they heard... "INU-ONESAAN!" heh, I think I spelled it right, let along use the right ending...;;;

Sota jumped on to Inuyasha. "Why do you have black hair?"

"Well I am human now kiddo!"

"Oh really! Does that mean you are gonna marry Kagome, and you will be my brother-in-law?"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed heavy...

"umm... Hey! Can we stay here awhile?" Shippou said, jumping up and down hyper. He was so excited to be around Kagome's time.

"Who are these people Kagome?"

"They are my friends..."

A/N: was that better? nyah! I am so bad at this! oh well! R&R! I will try to make it more exciting...


	3. To the Mall!

Please ignore my horrible grammar mistakes: my mind goes faster than my fingers. This chapter is probly not as interesting as the other to chapters...but it won't be like that the whole thing through.

disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ect;but I so wish...so no suing.

Chapter 3- To the mall!

After Kagome's family got aquatinted with the gang, they decided, or more like Mrs. Higurashi, that they would stay the night, where ever they would sleep was a mystery...

"Oh that's right mom, I forgot to mention something..." Kagome suddenly relized. The most important thing happened, and she forgot...

"What is it Kagome?"

"We killed Naraku!"

"Wha--? Really! That is so wonderful, I am so proud of you!" Mrs. Higurashi ran up to Kagome and hugged her, "I should have known, "Inuyasha wouldn't turn in to a human if he would help it when he has you to protect!"

They blushed, her mom knew them all to well.

"Well ma'am, what has Kagome told you about me?" Miroku acted all stealth, try'n to get a touch of Kagome's mom.

"You a perverted lecher that is hopelessly in love with Sango. You really outta not do that in this time, and really outta stop it all together." Miroku was blushing again, Mrs. Higurashi caught him, despite that, she randomly hit him in the head with a spatula.

"Oww..."

"You are impossible..." Sango said, shaking her head in disbelief that he would do that.

"You know kids, if you guys are gonna stay awhile, maybe we should get some clothes for you guys..." Mrs. Higurashi stared at everyone, wearing such old clothing...

"Really! Domo arigato!"

"Kagome, could you go get an outfit for Sango? I don't think any more eyes watching us while we have Inuyasha and Miroku in there outfits..."

"Heh, yeah...Come on Sango! I'll show ya my room!"

Kagome and Sango left up to her room to find her some clothes. Mrs. Higurashi walked around the boys, "_What to do with their clothes..._"

"I think I have pair of jeans that you guys might fit in to...And you guys could wear one our work shirts...But what will we do with Shippou's adorable feet? They will be sure to catch attention..."

"Well ma'am, I could do this!" Shippou, got out a small pouch of powder and put some on with, they forgot he could use his kitsune magic to make him appear different!

"That should work! And then you could wear some of Sota's old clothes!"

After digging around the attic, they managed to find some clothes for every one. Sango wore a light blue shirt, with a yellow sweater and yellow skirt to match. Miroku got to wear a pair of Kagome's tight jeans, that fit him very well I might add . , and a gray shirt that paint speckles all over it. He looked good in any thing. Inuyasha had to wear a tore-up pair of blue jeans that just a bit to small for his long legs and a light green shirt that said 'TOKYO'. They all giggled at each other, they thought they looked so funny in those clothes. The gang actually looked quite good.

"Heh, you look nice that Sango." Miroku looked at her wearing a short skirt for the first time. Mrs. Higurashi looked at the clock, it read, 14:09:07. They had about three hours before the mall closed.

"Well, let's go! Load up!" Everyone looked outside at the car.

"What is that?" Miroku said, leaning over to Inuyasha.

"I think it is a car, personally, I don't like them..." He thought about the times he almost got hit by a car tracking down Kagome. "_So many times..._"

"Well, guys? What's taking you so long?"

Inuyasha and Miroku now noticed that they were that only ones standing there.

"Wait up!"

They drove up to the mall and stepped out of the car.

"Wow..." They all looked at the huge building, with people coming in and out of it.

"Okay guys, we have rules while we are here. One: do not go to far from me or Kagome. Two: please no stealing. I really don't feel like paying for a jail fine..." she looked straight at Miroku. "Three: no touching of the other gender. Again, I really don't feel like paying a jail fine. Four: no picking fights, Inuyasha this goes double for you. Five: Oh, just try and stay out of trouble. Don't umm...talk to other people until we can knock so sense in to you all..."

Every one shook their head. They understood.

"Mom, if you want, I will help Sango and Shippou find clothes, and you could deal with Inuyasha and Miroku."

"That sounds good honey."

They split off, Kagome took them straight to the kids store first. She decided that it would be best to take care of Shippou first.

Shippou looked at the store, it was so colorful!

"Wow Kagome! This is amazing! There are more color in here then there is in the crayon box!"

"There sure is. Go look at the clothes and see if you like any thing!"

"Okay!" Shippou ran through the store, Kagome and Sango followed. he looked so happy, he really liked all the clothes.

"Oh! what an adorable little boy!"

"He sure is!"

"I wish my hair was that red!"

People all over the store that saw Shippou thought he was adorable. There were voices all over the room.

"Isn't he happy to go shopping!"

Kagome and Sango giggled. Kagome wondered how he would act in a candy store. "_We might wanna wait to do that..._"

"Mrs. Higurashi! I do not want to try any clothes on!"

"You have to Inuyasha! If you don't, we won't know if it fits you or not! Do you wanna wear Kagome's clothes the rest of the summer?"

"No! I wanna wear my clothes! The ones I have been wearing since...forever!"

She gets a demonic look, even Inuyasha can sense it...

"YOU ARE GONNA TRY THESE CLOTHES RIGHT NOW! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She scream, but not loud enough to attract to much attention...and gave a death stare to any one that looked.

"Umm...okay..."Inuyasha edges away and went into the dressing room.

"Now I wanna see them after you get them on!"

"_...she is a very scary woman, now I know wear Kagome gets it..._"

"Okay..."

"Having trouble Miroku?"

"No, not really..." Miroku walks out of the dressing room. He was wearing a purple short-sleeve shirt that said 'Tokyo co.' and a dark blue pair of baggy jeans.

"You look great Miroku! I'm so happy you will cooperate...unlike some."

"Well, most of these clothes fit! I like them all!"

"Well that's great! Pick out five outfits, and you put them in the basket and I will pay for them!"

"Okay!"

"I better get you guys some underwear too...what type do you want?"

"Umm... the lose ones..."

"Okay, Miroku. INUYASHA! Get out and let me those clothes!"

"No."

"You better come out right now, or..."

"Or what woman?"

"Don't you dare call me woman! You come out right now! OR I WILL FIND KAGOME AND MAKE HER 'SIT' YOU!"

"Fine..." He thought about being 'sat', for some reason it become a little pleasurable for him. He blushed. Inuyasha came out. He was wearing the same clothes as Miroku, except the shirt was red, and it looked like it was to small.

"You look great honey. Lets just find you a bigger shirt."

Sango and Kagome were tired. After finding and buying clothes for shippou, he found the candy shop. He got so hyper after eating so much candy, after he begged Kagome to get him some.

"Damn him and that nose of his."

"You said it. Who knew this place was so big..."

Both the girls slowtched down in their chairs while Shippou took a nap.

"We need to go get some clothes now..."

"How about we eat first?

"That's a great idea Kagome..."

"Hoi Kagome!"

Kagome dreaded to turn her head around, she knew it was none other than simple-minded, Hojo.

"Hey Hojo! What are you doing here?"

"Well, it is summer, so i thought I would hang out at the mall and hang out with a couple friends!"

"Wait, it's summer break already?"

"Yeah, school ended three days ago! i am gonna guess you were sick, right?"

"Umm..."

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome dreaded those voices even more. It Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

This day was not gonna end easy...


	4. Friend problems

Please ignore my horrible grammar mistakes: my mind goes faster than my fingers. . This chapter is umm...scary? I think Inuyasha might meet some new people...

disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ect;but I so wish...so no suing.

Chapter 4- Friend problems...

"So boys, since we are done getting clothes for you, what do you wanna do? Find Kagome, go look at other things---"

"Can we eat?" Miroku watched, Inuyasha started drooling at the sight and smell of ramen. Even a human could smell how good the ramen was. He gazed at menu, there were pictures of every ramen imaginable.

"Yeah...Miroku, get Inuyasha away from the menu..."

"Come on Inuyasha." Miroku dragged Inuyasha towards Mrs. Higurashi at the ordering area.

"Inuyasha? What type of ramen do you want?"

"How in the world will I chose, I mean, LOOK AT THE LIST! Chicken, beef, beef-n-vegetables, shrimp, cajun, fish..." She sighed, this was gonna be hard...

"Well, just pick one!"

"Beef -n-vegetables for me..."

"Okay Miroku, what should we order Inuyasha?" They glance at him, he was still rambling one about flavors..."Hasn't Kagome fed you anything other than ramen?"

"Yeah, it's just I like this so much more...Wait second, I hear Kagome!"

"How can you hear her? You don't have your demonic powers any more---"

"I can tell her voice from any one. Plus, she is standing right over there! Who are those people though?"

"Oh Kagome found her friends from school! Good for her, they all have been worrying about her lately..."

"Who in the hell is that man!" Inuyasha grew frustrated, Miroku wouldn't let go of him.

"Let go of me! I WANNA SEE WHO THE HE IS!"

"What was that?"

"What was what Kagome? Did you hear something?"

"I thought I heard Inuyasha..."

"By the way Kagome who are your friends here? I have never seen them before."

"Well this is Sango, and that Shippou." Kagome pointed to them, "They are from umm...Okinawa..."

"Wow! Really? That is so cool?"

"Umm... yeah..." Sango shrugged and decided to along w/ it. Shippou started to wake up.

"What's going on? Umm...Kagome, Inuyasha looks pretty mad..."

"Who's Inuyasha?" Kagome's friends said in unison. She remember she told them about him, but never really mentioned his name...

"Where is he Shippou?"

"Over there!" The little kitsune pointed at the struggling boy, Miroku was holding him back with all his might.

"Oh anata...I knew this day would end up in chaos..." Her friends didn't hear her, they were all ready walking over to Inuyasha.

"He must be the, ya know, the jealous boyfriend..."

"You are totally right Ayumi...at least we can say she has good taste, he's pretty hot looking..."

"GUYS! WAIT UP!" Kagome stood there by herself. Even the oblivious Hojo was gone to Inuyasha.

"_OH SHIT! INUYASHA WILL RIP OFF HOJO'S HEAD..._" Kagome ran up to them, it was to late though...

"Hiya! You must be Kagome's boyfriend! She talks about you all the time!" Inuyasha blushed at her comment, "_Does she really consider me as her boyfriend?_"

"ERI! HUSH!" Ayumi and Yuka came up behind Eri and whispered into her ears, "NOT IN FRONT OF HOJO!"

Hojo looked at them, did he hear what he thought he heard? Kagome has a boyfriend? He looked over at Inuyasha, he had to admit, he was pretty good looking. He knew he couldn't keep up him. Miroku was still retaining Inuyasha.

"CALM DOWN INUYASHA! IT'S ONLY KAGOME'S FRIENDS!"

"NO! LET GO OF ME! I AM GONNA---"

"Sit." Inuyasha went face first into the ground. Everyone looked at him quite confused, "_What in the world just happened?_"

"What just happened?"

"I think it had to do with Kagome saying 'sit'!"

"Oh Kagome! What wonderful timing, help me carry the ramen!"

Inuyasha perked his head up. "RAMEN!" He ran to the table and acted like nothing was wrong, he even forgot about Hojo.

_5 minutes later..._

"Domo arigato Mrs. Higurashi!" Everyone chanted.

"Okay, now that I have eaten, there is something I most know, WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?" Inuyasha pointed at Kagome's friends. They were all like, "WTF?"

"Umm... Inuyasha, these are my friends. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and gulp Hojo..."

"Hello ladies, can I help you in any way? Any friend of Kagome, is a friend of mine..." Miroku walked up behind Eri and Yuka and gave them a good butt rub.

"EEEEK!'

"LECHER!"

"PERVERT!"

slap slap

"Heh, guys that is Miroku...he is also from Okinawa..."

"We see...a friendly isn't he?"

"You don't know the half of it..." It sounded like coming from Sango.

"So, _Hojo._ What is your relationship with Kagome?" Miroku asked, hoping to get answer before Inuyasha killed him, he kept staring daggers at him.

"Umm...heh, I am her friend, that's all..." He could feel the two sets of purple-blue eyes starring at him.

"That's all? Are you sure, I mean, Kagome talks about you an awful lot..." Hojo blushed heavy, he knew Miroku was planning something, even though he was sure he had never known him. At this moment, it looked like Inuyasha was gonna get up and kill him then and there.

"Yeah...pretty sure..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'PRETTY SURE'!" Hojo jumped, he thought he was gonna bite him or something...

"Calm down Inuyasha!" The girls all stared at Inuyasha for his sudden out burst.

"So Kagome, is this the jealous two-timing boyfriend?" She nodded, she was gonna regret that.

"What about the other woman?"

"What about that Kouga dude?"

"What about the guy that asked you to bare children?"

"Guys, guys, Kikyo is totally out of the picture, and Kouga got another woman, and the guy that asked me to bare his children is right there, but he is with someone else!" Everyone looked at her like she crazy, Sango just blushed.

"That pervert is the guy that asked you to bare his children is right there? You weren't kidding when you said he was a womanizer!" Eri and Yuka blushed from the thought of him stroking their butt.

"Yes..."

"How is Kikyo out of the picture?" Kagome sat and thought a moment, "_What to say, I can't just say she died..._"

"Umm...she moved to England...Yeah!"

"Really? That's so far away..."

"Well since she has been out of the way, have you made your move?"

"NOOO!" Kagome blushed really heavy, it had only been two days since Kikyo died.

"Okay, know need to have cow! We were just wondering..."

"Oh my! Girls! we need to go get your clothes! We only have an hour!"

"Okay well, guys, I will have to talk to you later..." The girls and Hojo walked away as the gang entered a clothing store for the girls. It was almost as big as the store Shippou was in earlier. The girls squealed, there were mini skirts, summer tank tops, halter shirts, dresses, and shorts of every color.

"Oh, this gonna be so fun Sango!"

"Oh kami...why do girls get all giddy during shopping?" Inuyasha and Miroku muttered as they watched them start to pick out clothes and go into the dressing room.

"How do you guys like this outfit?" Kagome and Sango both walked out wearing matching outfits, but different colors. They were wearing a v-neck halter, that showed a bit of cleavage, and jean mini skirts with ribbons sewed on. The boys were in shock, they looked hot. The girls took a pose.

"So, how are they?" Inuyasha stared and didn't say anything.

"You ladies look quite fine." Miroku walked around them and studied their clothes. Then he took a quick grab at Sango's butt.

smack

"Hey, did you guys get swimming clothes?"

"I think I got them to."

"Good! I wanna go swimming soon! The weather is perfect!"

"Hey Kagome, what about these clothes?" Sango pointed at some outfits laid out in their dressing room.

"Let's try those on, but lets not show the boys yet. It will a surprise!"

"Sounds good."

"**_THE MALL IS CLOSING IN 10 MINUTES. PLEASE FINISH YOUR PURCHASES AND EXIT THE STORE._**"

"Me and Sango have to get a couple more things, why don't you guys go out side and wait?"

"Okay that sounds fine honey, come on boys." The four boys obeyed Mrs. Higurashi.

"Sango, we need to find out what your bra size is. Try these on."

"Um...what's a bra?"

"Oh right, umm... It is a support for your chest. Girls where them in this time."

"Oh, all right." Sango went in the dressing room.

"Having a hard time?" Kagome went in.

"I think so, how does this clasp work?"

out side-----------------------------------

"What in the world is taking them so long?"

"They are just getting some stuff, chill out. They will be out soon."

sigh

"Okay, I think that is everything."

"What's this stuff?" Sango held up a tube of lipgloss.

"You put it on your lips, to make them look shiny. Boys like it some times..."

"Can we get some?"

"Sure. I am sure we will have plenty of fun it." Both girls got grins on their faces, they must get it from Miroku... . bad Miroku...

A/N: I am so sorry I have been dragging out the mall scene, but I had so many ideas for it. If you want to know, I am a really big fan of Miroku for some unknown reason. Gotta love those perverts! . ! Well I will sure to have some juicy scene with the lipgloss. and what will those outfits be that they bought...


	5. Trying to sleep

Please ignore my horrible grammar mistakes: my mind goes faster than my fingers. . This chapter is, oh what to say, ummm...something about Inuyasha sleep walking?

disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ect;but I so wish...so no suing.

Chapter 5- trying to sleep

"Umm...mom? Where is everyone gonna sleep?"

"I well, did think of that. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou sleep in Sota's room. Sango, you can sleep in Kagome's room."

"WHY DO I GET ALL THE GUEST!"

"You have a much bigger room than Kagome."

"Can I please sleep with Kagome! Please!" Shippou jumped around, the kitsune always sleeps with Kagome in the feudal era.

"That's up to Kagome."

"Can I please Kagome!"

"Yes Shippou, now calm down, we all need some sleep. It's been a big day for everyone."

"YEAH!" Shippou jumped up and down, happy as could be. He looked over Inuyasha and stuck his tongue out.

"WHY YOU LIT---"

"Ha ha ha! I get to sleep with Kagome!" Inuyasha sat and grumbled, he wasn't aloud to do anything any more...

"Well, good night ladies! Come Inuyasha!" Miroku walked off and dragged the mad Inuyasha.

"So Sango, what have you been doing lately with Miroku?" Kagome put on a devious grin, Sango just curled in a ball, and stroked circles on the ground.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Sure."

"I am serious!"

"Whatever..."

"What about you and Inuyasha? You guys were pretty close! Remember the morning after defeating Naraku? You guys----"

"GIRLS! GO TO BED NOW!"

"YES MOM!"

In a more whispered tone Kagome began to talk, "Oh yeah? Wanna talk about close? Remember you guys after Naraku's defeat?"

"IYA, Ummm..."

"He groped you so many times, I stopped counting at 50! You acted like you lik---"

"What about Inuyasha? He would look around to see if any one was looking, then place his on your butt, like you guys were a couple or something!" Both the girls blushed immensely, all the comment they were saying about each other were true. Shippou just slept through all of it.

Both boys were leaning on the walls to listen, the girls were fighting about something. They had to know what though...

"JUST ADMIT IT KAGOME! YOU LOVE INUYASHA!"

"NOT TILL YOU ADMIT YOU LIKE MIROKU!"

"Ummm...I really don't wanna be apart of that dispute..."

"You said it..."

"Fine, I like Miroku, as a friend."

"DAMN! I made a trap for myself..."

"Kami are they dumb..."

"You said it...this could on for hours, maybe we shou--"

"Get a snack?" Inuyasha held up a bag potato chips.

"Exactly." The two guys munched on chips as they listened to the girls fight. Soon after, everyone was a sleep.

"OH MY KA----" Kagome covered her mouth, she didn't wanna wake everyone up. She looked at the sleeping boy in her bed, and it was not Shippou. During the night, Inuyasha got into her bed. He was holding onto her, and his hand was on her butt.

"Nyu...mm.."

"Inuyasha? psst, wake up..."

"Hnnnn?" He looked into Kagome's eyes. Even though he was human, he could smell her, her very scent, it was so faint now. If he could have kept one of his demonic senses, it would have been smell.

"Good morning sleepy."

"Good morning..."

"You hang out him Miroku to much..."

"What are you talk---" Kagome motioned her head to tell him where his hand was. He blushed almost as red as his kimono.

"Oh, sorry..."

"It's okay, by the way, why are you in my bed?"

"I really don't know..."

"Maybe his want for Kagome got him to sleep walk, since he knew sub-consciously that she was so close, just like I did." They both stared at Miroku, that now his arms around Sango's waist. She was still sleeping...

"Did you guys switch bodies or something?" Kagome tilted her head disbelief.

"What do you mean?" They both said unison.

"Well it's just, I woke up with Inuyasha's hand on my butt, and your just holding Sango."

"Well she slaps in her sleep too." Miroku shifted his head so they could see his cheek: it was now baring a red hand mark.

"I surprised she isn't awake..."

"Well, since it is only 6:30, I am going back to sleep..." Kagome looked at the ceiling, and soon drifted in to a light sleep. Inuyasha just held her in his sleep.

"WAKE UP KAGOME! INUYASHA AND MIROKU ARE MISS----" Sota burst opened the door to find the 'missing people' sleeping with the girls.

"Oh crap...I'll come back later..."

"Sota, I told you not to worry."

"Okay..." Sota left, Mrs. Higurashi looked at the sleeping teens.

"They are so adorable." She was unlike any other mom, she actually wanted her daughter to have a relationship. "_Just as long no kids are coming_..." She chuckled at the thought of grandchildren. She closed the door.

"Kids breakfast will be done soon, get up."

"Okay..."

"_The boys are sleeping, I think I can dressed..._" Kagome went to her closet to go get some clothes, then she turned around, Inuyasha was gone. "_Where did he go?_"

"Oh no you don't!"

"Heh, wench! I was here first!" Kagome banged her fist on the door.

"I was up first!"

"That's what you think!"

"That's not fair! I really have to use the bathroom!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sango ran out of their bedroom.

"What's wrong Sango?"

"YOU! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN MY BED!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sango, we were sleeping that's all, Inuyasha did the say thing to Kagome."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY DID! YOU WERE IN MY BED!"

"Well, you keep you defenses high in your sleep I must say. You slapped me three times."

"I KN--" Sango didn't dare finish that sentence, then they would know she was awake the whole time. Quite frankly, she loved spending time him Miroku.

"What were you saying?"

"NOTHING!" Sango turned her head and blushed.

"Inuyasha! now you are doing on purpose! Get out of the bath room! I really need to use it!"

"Feh. You should have thought of that before you decided to get your clothes." Now Inuyasha was just standing there just to waste time. Kagome's pounding on the door got louder.

"That's it!" She knew that Inuyasha didn't know how to lock the door, so she opened it.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"Because I didn't wanna take the chance on opening while you were useing the toilet! Now get out!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No." Inuyasha sat down in the middle of the floor.

"Stop acting like a child! Get up!"

"No."

"Fine, but no turning around." She used the toilet, then went into the shower. She opened it a crack, and the clothes on the ground and took a shower.

"Why take a shower so early in the morning?"

"Because I didn't take one last night!" The water stopped, Kagome stuck her hand out of the shower door grabbed a towel.

"Turn around, I have to get dressed."

"No."

"Stop saying no to every thing!"

"No." Kagome wrapped the towel around her body and got out.

"NOW!"

"No." Inuyasha stared at Kagome, she was all wet.

"Then get out!"

"No."

"Are you gonna take a shower?"

"Yes."

"Then get in!" Kagome was totally frustrated. "_Why in the world won't he leave?_"

"Fine." Kagome walked past him and started get dressed, then she noticed him staring.

"Stop looking at me! Get in the shower!"

"No. I am waiting for you leave."

"Oh, so you can stare at me while I get dressed, but I can't even be in the same room while you get undressed." Although, he was already half undressed, his shirt lye on the ground.

"Yep."

Five ears were leaned against the door listening to the conversation. "_They are so stupid_..."

Kagome turned and faced him, "_Wow, that is the first I have ever seen him shirtless in human form. he's so hot..._"

"What are you gawking at?"

"Nothing!" She turned around quickly, but slipped. She felt Inuyasha's arm go around her waist.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She blushed, his chest against her back felt good. After all, she was only wearing a bra and underwear. He blushed too. her body fit so perfectly against his.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I should get in the shower, your mom said breakfast will ready soon."

"Okay." Kagome left the bathroom and looked around, "_I could have sworn they were here..._" She went down stairs, they all gave her an odd stare.

"Breakfast is ready honey, here." Her mom gave her a plate eggs and bacon.

"Thanks."

A/N: heh, that was a very long chappi. very hot though, wait what am I kidding? I dragged it out so long! Well my readers, your gonna have put up with it. What shall the gang do today? R&R, see ya next chappi!


	6. Park of Romance

Please ignore my horrible grammar mistakes: my mind goes faster than my fingers. . This chapter is, oh what to say, ummm...let's see, I guess they are going to the park? Oh and I relized something, for some reason the astrast, little star thing, and some of the brackets I use disappear when I upload the chappies. just ignore random words that appear. they were spose to be in bracket or what not.

disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ect;but I so wish...so no suing.

Chapter 6- Park of romance...

"So, guys what do you wanna do today?"

"Go to a park!"

"Watch one of those 'movies'!"

"Swimming!"

"Umm...well, I think we could go to the movies, then go to the park and have a picnic. We could go swimming another day." Sango's and Inuyasha face lit up. They got to do what they wanted.

"Sure, put down swimming since it was recommended by me..."

"The plans sound great!" Inuyasha thought hard, he remembered something from watching t.v. with Sota, "_This sure does sound like one of those 'dates'..._"

"Well, let's go!"

"Wait, guys! What type of movie does everyone want to see?" Everyone thought hard.

"Action!"

"Romance!"

"I second romance!"

"Sorry Inuyasha, I third romance too." He grumbled something about revenge of lobster or something...

"Okay, well then I guess we are gonna see 'Vibrator'. This is the story of a lonely middle-aged woman who meets a lonely middle-aged truck driver. What begins with a sexual escapade turns into an indefinite road trip when she decides to stay with him and go for a ride..." Kagome read this from a news paper.

"That story sounds really odd."

"It does, doesn't it? Well it is the only romantic movie out right now..."

"Well, I guess that is the we are gonna see, oh wait, what about Gege?" Sango took the paper.

"Okay, a simple, yet passionate story about a man who loses his sight."

"That sounds better."

"Yeah..."

"But I wanna see the other one!" They all stared at Miroku.

"Never mind..."

The gang walked to the movies and got their tickets and goodies.

"So where do you guys wanna sit?"

"I suggest the back, it gets really loud in the front, and I hate looking up."

"How do you know so much about the movies?" Miroku and Sango looked at him.

"Kagome took me one time."

"Oh..."

They entered the dark auditorium. They shuffled around trying to find a seat at the back. They could only find seats that separated them.

"Well, how about Inuyasha and I sit over here, and you guys sit in those seats."

"That sounds good."

The movie started, Inuyasha kept eating popcorn like he was nervous. "_Why is he eating so much?_" Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, she was looking straight at him. "_Why am I so nervous, like I am spose to do something, but what!_" They reverted back to staring at the screen.

"_Maybe I should hold her hand? Like in that show I was watching..._"

"_I think Inuyasha has been watching to much t.v., I_ t_hink he was watching some American show with Sota..._"

"This movie thing is interesting..." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Yeah..." Sango leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder, I guess it wasn't Inuyasha only watching t.v...Miroku held her hand loosely in his own.

"_OH KAMI! HE IS HOLDING MY HAND, at least it's not on my butt..._"

After the movie was over, they went back home and got some lunches and went to eat at the park. The sun was starting to set. It was such a romantic scene for our hopeless couples.

"Let's sit over here!" Kagome and Sango pointed at a place up on the will where they could watch the sun set.

"Ah, sure...That looks nice." The two boys walked up the hill, and for some reason they felt very nervous suddenly.

"So what do you want to eat? We have spring rolls, vegetable sushi, and---" Inuyasha reached his hand into the lunch and got out sweet and sour pork.

"This! It's looks delicious!"

"Really? That is what I made!" Inuyasha blushed, for some reason, he felt he knew she made it.

The gang munched on their wonderful food. Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome, and Sango made their food from scratch. Sango burned some of it, but it was delicious.

"So, what do you think of the movie?"

"I guess it was okay..."

"It was to sad for me."

"Boring." Inuyasha huffed, Kagome sighed. "_I guess he won't always sensitive..._"

"Well, do you guys wanna head back? It's getting pretty dark."

"Hmm... Let's just stay out here awhile longer and relax."

"Yeah, I wanna stay a bit longer too."

"I guess that's fine..." Kagome leaned back plopped her head on the ground. She study the star looking for possible constellations. Inuyasha back to next to her.

"The stars are so pretty."

"What's so special about the stars?"

"I just think they are very pretty, like jewels in the sky..."

"Oh, okay I guess..."

"Inuyasha, Kagome, he are gonna on the upper part of the hill, okay?"

"Okay, that's fine..." They watched as Sango and Miroku walked up to the top of the hill. It was actually very far up. The couple lied in the tall grass. No one could see them except Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So Miroku, are you ticklish?"

"Yeah, you mean like this?" Miroku tackle Sango and tickled Sango's bare stomach.

"Stop...heh...that...too..ruff!" Sango struggled for air, but she could help but laugh. After a moment, Sango rolled over on top and pinned Miroku's arms to the ground. Their faces were close. They both breathed heavy, trying to get their breath.

"I got you now." Sango stared deeply into Miroku's soft eyes. He just flashed his usual lecherous grin, he definitely liked their position. Their faces got even closer.

"What are you doing..."

"I am not the one on top, this is your doing." Sango chuckled lightly, then caught a glimpse of his lips. They looked yummy. They were inviting her, their lips closer and closer. They finally met, it was unlike any sensation either one of them ever felt. Their first kiss light.

"Wow..." Sango said, almost breathless. Her eyes were fixed on his lips.

"Yeah, wow..."

"That was my first kiss..."

"Mine too..."

"Hmmm... Wait? What? Really? You lie!"

"It was, I may not act like, but I am very sensitive."

"I bet you are..."

Sango pressed her lips against his again, they both wanted more. Miroku stuck his tongue in her mouth rolling it around, this made her groan, she loved this experience. They both got more and more passionate in their kissing. Miroku removed his mouth, and then started kissing Sango's neck down to her chest. "_Yes_..."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the hill, totally unaware of what they were gonna see. When they got at the top gasped in shock.

"OH MIROKU!" Sango yelled, then just relizing their staring friends. Miroku looked up, and gulped.

"Umm... Hi?" Sango and Miroku blushed so red, that they looked like cherries. Their appearance was totally messy. Sango's earlier pony tail was taken out, courtesy of Miroku, so he run his finger through her hair, and they same for Miroku. Miroku's button shirt, was now almost totally un-buttoned, revealing his chest that was now barring a hicki. Their two friends looked in total shock no one speak for about 5 minutes. Sango and Miroku quickly tried to fix their appearance.

"Heh heh, umm... Maybe we should go home..." Miroku said, still blushing red.

"Yeah..." The rest of them said in unison. The couple got off the ground, and dared not say a word.

A/N: So, what did you think? A little kinky? It's just, I hadn't but a Miro:San moment in yet, I felt that this was okay, I guess...I think the next chappi will have Fluffy in it! Yes, Fluffy has to make his show! It will have ta do with Rin...


	7. THE VISIT!

Please ignore my horrible grammar mistakes: my mind goes faster than my fingers. This chapter is, oh what to say, ummm...let's see, they are gonna make a visit to the feudal era! I love updating this fanfic, it is so fun. I can't believe you guys actually like this crap...lol! If you ever have a suggestion on the fanfic, contact me in any way...

disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ect;(but I so wish...)so no suing.

Chapter 7- THE VISIT!

It has now been a whole entire week since the left the feudal era. The gang has had so much fun hanging out, and meeting Kagome's odd friends. They even went to the mall, the movies, and the park, where to of them enjoyed it **allot**. Why in the world would they ever want to return, well...

"I miss Kaede."

"I would like to visit my village."

"I wanna get some sake."

"I wanna kill something..."

"I wanna go to get you guys to shut up..."

They all laid out on the ground.

"Well let's go! We aren't doing anything!"

"You know, that is a perfect idea!"

"Yes, I can wait use my wind scar again!"

"Inuyasha, your human, you can't use your sword any more..."

"What! I forgot, damn..."

"You could always use a regular sword."

"It's not the same..."

"Well, why don't you just give it to Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome for even thinking that.

"Oh come on! It's not like he can use it either!"

"So, well maybe one day he will!"

"You mean when hell freezes over? When Miroku stops being a pervert? When Shippou grows up? THAT one day?"

"Never mind! I just think you should give it to him!"

"I would never go that far to embarrass my self."

"Then how far would you go?"

"Groping you in front of them."

"And who says you can grope me?"

"_Damn, I was trapped!_" Inuyasha got a stupid sort of expression on his face.

"Heh, that's what I thought! Let's just go give it to him!"

"Fine, just---" He ran up to Kagome and whispered some thing in her ear. That earned him self a 'sit'.

"Inuyasha, you pervert!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT! That's Miroku."

"You are absolutely right, way to innocent."

"AM NOT!"

"Then grope me."

"No! I will not violate your privacy."

"What ever."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou just kind of stood there thinking, "_What the hell kind of argument is this?_"

"Let's just go..." All five of them held on to each other and went through the well. They ended up in feudal era as planned. They all crawled up the vines, and took a deep breath. Once again Inuyasha was blushing as he came up behind Kagome. It sure was nice for them to be back.

"So, what to do first..." Kagome said, looking around for a sign.

"Why not Kaede's village first? It is the closest."

"Well, I want to go check on the my village first, so I will be back." Sango got on Kirara's back and went off. She was carrying the Hiraikotsu on her back in a pair of blue jeans and plain green shirt.

"Well, let's just dump Miroku at the nearest village with a bar, and Shippou with Kaede, and you can come with me to find _Sesshoumaru_, and give him the damn sword."

"I guess that is what we should do..."

"Okay, well, the nearest place for is over this way. See you guys in a couple hours."

"Don't get too drunk..."

"I won't! I swear!" Miroku walked off, they already knew how drunk the damn monk would be...

""Okay, well let's go."

"Do you even know where to start looking?"

"Yes, actually I do."

"What ever, let's go, but we should probly use this." Kagome went to the bushes and pulled out her bike.

"Good Idea." kagome sat on the bike seat, and Inuyasha propped himself up on the rack above the tire.

"So, what direction?"

"West of Kaede's village."

"What's over there?"

"I don't really know, villages I guess, he just hangs out there allot."

Oh, okay. I wonder how Rin is. The little girl that follows him, and calls him 'Lord Sesshoumaru'. I wonder why she likes him so much." Inuyasha shuddered at "_The sound of 'Lord Sesshoumaru' sounds so bad, I never wanted to hear that come out her mouth. Although I wouldn't mind hearing 'Lord Inuyasha..._" He went deep in thought, "_Wait! I can't be a pervert! But still..._"

"Are you all right, Inuyasha? Or should I say Lord Inuyasha? I forgot you are a prince..."

"Whoa! You don't have call me that!" He waved his hands frantically, and started to blush. "_It's like she read my mind! I can't believe it...but it sounded good..._" More perverted thoughts crept in to his mind. "_AAAAAAHH! I'M BECOMING WORSE THAN MIROKU!_"

"What are you thinking so hard about? Being a pervert maybe? Hmm...?" Kagome smirked. "_Where in the world did I get that idea? It's like it just popped in my head..._" Inuyasha was blushing immensely. Kagome couldn't see though, and for that, he was happy.

"So, I guess I was right since you haven't responded?"

"No! You got it all wrong I was--" Kagome stopped abruptly. She was looking up at the top of the hill, Inuyasha was right. Sesshoumaru was here in the western area.

"Hmm? Would you look at that, it is my brother. He seems to be human now, how interesting."

"Yo..."

"Hello Sesshoumaru, I believe Inuyasha has something for you..." Kagome nudged him.

"Don't say like Kagome! It's not like want to give it to him!" Inuyasha huffed and got the Tessaiga out.

"Hmm? Why give this to me?"

"You know damn well! It's like I can friggin wield it as a human!" Inuyasha turned around, he was way to aggravated to listen to his brother any longer...

"How kind of you little brother." Sesshoumaru came down and got the sword.

"Yay! Lord Sesshoumaru is even more powerful than before!" Rin jumped up and down.

"Me' Lord! you now finally posses the sword in which you so desired!"

"Don't get your hopes up to high, he needs to figure out how to use it...Let's leave Kagome."

"Okay, well it was nice to you Rin!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned and left, maybe a bit soon. When they were out of sight to Sesshoumaru, he but his hand on the sword and it didn't reject him. He held out the Tessaiga in its full glory. They didn't know that he now has something in his life in which he protects...

A/N: I know that was a cheesy, and a little untruthful maybe? Well any way, I think it is okay...Next chappi- Kagome teaches the gang a new fun game...Nyu! 

In and out, Mia-san!


	8. Fighting and Kisses!

Please ignore my horrible grammar mistakes: my mind goes faster than my fingers. This chapter is, oh what to say, Kagome and Inuyasha will have some fun! I am too kinky for my own good...I love updating this fanfic, it is so fun. I can't believe you guys actually like this crap...lol! If you ever have a suggestion on the fanfic, contact me in any way...

disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ect;(but I so wish...)so no suing.

Chapter 8- Fights and kisses!

"Miroku, I can't believe you got drunk..."

"I can't believe you came after me..."

"I DID NOT! I just happen to pass by..."

"KAGOME! I DIDN'T DO IT! Whatever it was..."

"Sure you didn't...Will you guys shut up! Come on Sango, let us go up to our room..."

"All right." They went up in the room and locked the door. Inuyasha quickly followed.

"KAGOME! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"NOOOO! NEVER!" Kagome turned her face away from the door, and he kept banging on the door.

"So Kagome, what _did_ he do?"

"He flirted in front of me with some slutty girl from my school..."

"Wow, that's odd..."

"It's like he has become an apprentice of Miroku in being a lecher!" The banging on the door slowly started to stop.

"Well I think lecher-in-training has gone away, I think I am going to use the bathroom."

They both giggled.

"Okay, but I am gonna lock it just in case he comes back. Here is a key to open the door." Sango left the room, and Kagome ran up to the door to lock it. As soon as she locked it and turned back around, Inuyasha stood over the desk.

"How the---"

"Window. So I am a lecher-in-training, eh?"

"Umm...It's just a joke, that's all!"

"So why is it me your joking about?"

"No reason." Kagome try to keep a straight face, for some reason she still felt mad about Inuyasha and the girl. She went to her bed and laid down. Inuyasha joined her on the bed.

"I am not a lecher."

"Of course your not."

"Hey, what's that spose to mean?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh yeah? You wanna know what I think of that nothing?" Inuyasha grinned, and bent over her and started to tickle her.

"Hey! Stop!" She started to lose control of her laughing and started to holler in laughter.

"BEG YOUR LORD TO STOP!" Inuyasha's grin got bigger, he started to tickle her even more, causing more laughter from the now red miko. Her sides started to hurt.

"NEVER...I...giggle...WILL...NEVER GIVE...IN!"

"Have it your way." He added his other hand in the tickling. She started panting for air.

"I...GIVE! MY LORD INUYASHA, STOP!" He stopped as soon as she gave the orders. She finally stopped her laughing and caught her breath. Inuyasha chuckled lightly. He was pinning her to the bed. He was on top looking into her eyes.

"So I am your lord now?"

"Yes, maybe..." They were looking at each other, thinking of what would happen next. Their faces got closer and closer. They could feel the breath of one another.

"So, you must be a beautiful hime from another castle, hmm?" Thoughts raced through his mind, "_What in the world am I thinking?_" He couldn't remove his eyes off her face, her skin was glowing a light pink.

"Yes..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha's lips. They looked so tempting, she wanted to taste them. He too, wanted to taste Kagome, indulge her, to be with her. Both of their breathing got heavier. Their face's got closer and closer. Finally, Inuyasha closed the distance. He placed a light kiss on Kagome's lips. Kagome felt tickled all over.

Inuyasha brought his face back up and looked deeper into her eyes. He went back down and gave her a more passionate kiss. She went into the kiss, and wrapped her arms round him. Her tongue went into his mouth, exploring it. He stopped, and then started kissing her on her neck to her chest. He to unbutton her shirt and kissed her more. She moaned with happiness, "_This could not get any better..._"

"Miroku, where did Inuyasha go?"

"He went through the window in Kagome's room."

"Oh, umm...oh well..."

"Oh kami Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha stopped kissing her chest and returned to her lips, awaiting him. She rolled to get on top.

"I rule now." Kagome said in a playful tone.

"So what does my ruler want?" He slid his hands down Kagome's sides, and went back up her skirt and grabbed her butt.

"See, you are a pervert." Inuyasha blushed and looked away.

"Well my hands won't touch any one but you, that's Miroku's and I's difference."

"Aren't I special?" Kagome bent forward and playfully kissed Inuyasha's nose.

on the other side of the door...---

Miroku and Sango listened intently on to Inuyasha's and Kagome's conversation, they started to whisper.

"They are kinkier than us!"

"Who would have ever guessed..."

Kagome rubbed up against Inuyasha's torso, "_Okay, this totally tops Miroku's and Sango's little fun in the park..._" Inuyasha looked at Kagome's chest and her pink-lace bra, they were right up against him. Even though his nose was not as good as before, he could totally smell Kagome's wonderful scent. Kagome caressed Inuyasha's bare chest and gave more playful kisses.

"Hey, that tickles..."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know my great Lord Inuyasha would find that ticklish." Kagome gave a smirk, "You want me to be ruff?" Inuyasha pondered, "_This is turning out like that fantasy I got in the feudal era..._"

"Like handcuff me to the bed and whip me in a seductive fashion?" Kagome thought a moment, "_He is definitely watching to much rated R movies on to t.v._"

"Would you like me to do that?"

"Yes please."

"Get over yourself Inuyasha."

Miroku and Sango were still listening.

"Could we do that?"

"No."

"Damn..."

"Maybe we should stop for now..."

"Awww...fine."

"Don't worry, we can have more fun tonight Inuyasha. Tonight the other boys are gone, I was planning on teaching you guys a game..."

"And what game would that be?"

"You will find out soon..." Just as Kagome finished her sentence, the door swung open as Miroku and Sango came tumbling through.

"Don't stop now! It was getting good!" Miroku blurted, Sango just sat there.

"I knew that I shouldn't have said I had a key..." They looked up at the couple on the bed. They were still pretty much half dressed. Inuyasha and Kagome started to blush really heavy, and started to go deep in thought. They were both thinking, "_Did that really just happen?_" They both stared at each, and then quickly tried to fix them selves so Miroku and Sango would stop starring...

A/N: heh, okay, that is really definite one of those too-hot-for-you chapters. I couldn't resist putting something like that though...sorry I skipped out on their knew game...but I swear! NEXT CHAPPIE!


	9. Truth or dare!

Please ignore my horrible grammar mistakes: my mind goes faster than my fingers. This chapter is, oh what to say, gang will have some fun playing a new game! I am too kinky for my own good...I love updating this fanfic, it is so fun. I can't believe you guys actually like this crap...lol! If you ever have a suggestion on the fanfic, contact me in any way...ALSO! You guys are very lucky I update every **2 day or less**!

Ummm...This is getting very, umm...fluffy? Maybe I should change the rating...Inuyasha is being a pervert now...sad, very very sad. It's just how I right, I will **try** to reduce it.

disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ect;(but I so wish...)so no suing. If I did, I would not be writing this crap, or would I?

Chapter 9- truth or dare!

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled, "Tonight, Sota and Shippou are spending the night at their friend's house! If you guys **actually** sleep in there, you get it to your selves to night."

"OKAY!" Inuyasha looked over at Miroku, "Kagome was right! Kagome said that while the squirts were gone, she was gonna teach us a new game!"

"I remember..." Inuyasha glared daggers at Miroku, remembering earlier when Miroku and Sango came in on them in an, awkward position.

"Hey fair is fair! You didn't to us!"

"NOT ON PURPOSE!"

"Guys, dinner is ready, come eat." The boys took their normal places. For particular reasons, this dinner was very quiet. Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa looked around nervously.

"Is there something we should know?"

They all looked at them and said in unison, "NO!" And then they resumed their quiet meal.

_Later that night...AN: damn brackets that won't work..._

They all sat in a circle in Sota's room, they chose his room since it was bigger than Kagome's room. The weird thing was that it was cleaner.

"So, Kagome what's the new game you have for us?" Miroku asked, they all leaned in to hear her response.

"Well, it is called truth or dare...Some one picks some one person from out of the group and asks them truth or dare. If they pick truth, the asker gets to ask them a question, any question, and they must respond truthfully. If they chose dare, the recipient must do what ever the asker dares."

"Interesting."

"This sounds really fun!"

"Hmmm...any thing you say?"

"Well, if you reject a dare or truth, you select a alternative that they give you."

"Okay, well I wanna go first!" Miroku cleared his throat, Sango stared hoping he wouldn't go to drastic.

"Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Ummm...dare!"

"Feisty, eh? Okay well, you have to...kiss Sango! ON the lips!" Miroku looked satisfied with his dare. Inuyasha thought, and then got a big grin.

"Pervert!"

"Yes, I know I am."

"Fine, I don't think I am gonna take a chance with your alternatives..."Kagome and Sango faced each other, and closed their eyes and kissed. The boys watched with out blinking.

"That was hot."

"I am officially cutting your t.v. time down, both of you!" They both mumble something about wenches...

"Well, now it's my turn! Sango, truth or dare!"

"Dare, I think..."

"I dare you to let Miroku grope you with out slapping him."

"Damn! For some reason...never mind..." Miroku scooted right up to Sango and caressed her butt for a good minute.

"YOU KNOW THAT TOTALLY BENEFITED HIM!"

"I know, but I just could not help it."

"Thank you very much. I believe it is Sango's turn."

"Yes, thank you. I chose Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Ummm... truth?"

"Wuss."

"Oh no! I am not falling for that!"

"Okay, whatever...Is it true that you think it tickles when Kagome kisses your stomach?"

Inuyasha spoke so softly that you could barely hear him. "Yes..."

"HA! I was right Miroku! Pay up!" Kagome and Inuyasha stared in confusion. Miroku paid Sango 2,000 yen.

"Okay..."

"I guess it is my turn! Ha! Miroku, truth or dare!"

Miroku got a worried look on his face, "Ummm...truth?"

"Oh kami! both of our boys are wusses!"

"Okay, Miroku, who was your first kiss?"

"Oh kami, I got some thing easy! It was Sango!"

"No, fucking way."

"Yes way." They looked at him shock. Sango just blushed.

"Now I think it is mine turn. I am reversing it on you all. Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Fine, I chose dare!"

"Yes! Two dares! Inuyasha, I dare you to sleep with Kagome---"

"Oh come on! That's too easy!"

"I was not finished. **You** have to in the _nude_." Miroku got a huge smirk, happy with his dare on Inuyasha.

"But--That's outrageous! That---"

"Do you want an alternative?" Inuyasha shook his head, he did not want to know what else he could skeem.

"That's what I thought."

"I will get my revenge, trust me." Kagome got a 'wtf!' expression on her face.

"Okay Sango, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sango was not gonna take chances with that dare thing again.

"Is it true that you might except barring Miroku's children!"

"Ummm...yes..."

"NANI? Really Sango!" Miroku went over to Sango and gave her a big hug. She just blushed, **alot**.

"Kagome, I chose you, truth or dare?"

"Ummm...truth I guess too?"

"Okay then! What about this! Are you gonna bare Inuyasha's kids?"

"Good one Sango."

"Yes." Kagome didn't hesitate at all. That made Inuyasha nervous, but he was pretty happy she said yes.

"Damn, I thought I could break you!"

"Nyah! You couldn't do it with that question. By the way, Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Brave now? I dare you to then...sleep by your self, in the nude."

"NOOOOOOO! ALTERNATIVE!" Kagome gave an evil smirk.

"Fine, kiss Inuyasha." Kagome winked at Inuyasha. They all **knew** Miroku was too straight ever pull a stunk like that.

"Fine, I shall sleep in loneliness."

"I suggest that we stop the game at here before it gets any worse."

"Good idea."

Inuyasha and the girls left the room, while Miroku stayed, having to keep his 'dare'. "_Why did I get such an evil dare!_" Miroku undressed and got in bed.

_other room, damn brackets and other such not working for stupid reasons!_

Sango was already sleeping on her futon on the ground. Inuyasha was in bed already, mumbling something getting revenge on a certain houshi. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and blushed. They had to sleep in the same bed, while _he_ was naked. "_Miroku, I'm gonna kill you one day..._"

"Are you covered?" Kagome blushed.

"Yeah...You can, umm, get in bed...I swear I won't pull anything!"

"It's okay, I trust you."

"Thanks..." Kagome crawled into the small bed. Everything was silent. Inuyasha was even hesitant to move. Inuyasha was on his side facing Kagome's back. It felt really hot in the room.

"Umm...Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Your umm...thing...it's a..."

"I'm so sorry!" He whispered frantically try to think of something to do about it. He turned on his other side. "Is that better?"

"Yeah...umm...thanks..."

Kagome turned and faced Inuyasha's back, it looked like he was shaking.

"Are you cold?"

"No..."

"Yes you are!" Kagome put her arms round him. Inuyasha blushed frantically. "_What in the hell is she thinking! I..I..._" The feel of her chest against his back was to intoxicating for him. Since it was summer, she wore a loose spaghetti strap shirt and shorts.

"Kagome, could you a..."

"Hmm?" Her face was buried in his raven black hair. He wanted so much to embrace her right then and there. He knew there would complications though, he wasn't going to.

"Kagome, don't---"

"Is Inuyasha getting horny?"

"NO!"

"You are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"Are--!"

"Shut it! I am trying to sleep!"

"So sorry!"

"Never mind, I will just sleep in the other room..."

"_You_ sure you wanna take that **chance**?"

"YES!" Sango stormed off in to the other room that contained a certain houshi.

"Am not."

"Oh shut up, we both know---" Inuyasha turned around fed up with her picking on him. He kissed her on the lips. "_This should shut her up..._" He held her up against his body. She was shocked with his sudden action, but kissed him back.

_The other room...AN: chaos! Muwaha ha ha ha!_

"Hmmm? Sango why are you in here? Come to join me?"

"The couple you have now set up were being annoying." Sango threw her stuff on ground and set a up a sleeping area.

"You know you can sleep up here."

"Wouldn't that break the dare?"

"They never said **how long**."

"I think I will pass."

"Oh come on." Miroku stroked the open spot on the bed next to him.

"No, I'm not going to take that chance."

"Oh come on..." He got up rapped up in sheets, and went over to Sango. He stroke her side and kissed the back of her neck.

"Ummm...stop..." She moaned, which did not convince the monk to stop, but to keep on doing it. He wrapped his arms round her small waist and started to kiss her back.

"Come to bed..."

"Fine..." He directed her to the bed, and she laid down next to him. He was facing her back, caressing her side.

"That feels nice..."

_Other room...AN: Like I said, fluffiness..._

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she was so beautiful to him. Her hair was now messy, and the straps to her shirt her now her shoulders. All he wanted to do was be with her.

She pushed her lips against his once again, then removed them, "See Inuyasha? I said we would have more fun later tonight."

"Yeah..." He just held her for the rest of the night. Smelled her, enjoying her company, that is all he ever wanted out of her...and possibly a child, but that would be way later...

AN: THE FLUFFINESS! AHHH! I am so sorry for making that such a long chappi. Unless you like long ones. - It's just, I couldn't really separate the chapter into different chapters. also, I might not up-date for a couple days. Who knows, if you know of a good fluffi inu fanfic, tell me about it. longer the better.


	10. Hiding secrets?

Please ignore my horrible grammar mistakes: my mind goes faster than my fingers. This chapter is, oh what to say, gang will have some fun playing a new game! I am too kinky for my own good...I love updating this fanfic, it is so fun. I can't believe you guys actually like this crap...lol! If you ever have a suggestion on the fanfic, contact me in any way...ALSO! You guys are very lucky I update every **2 day or less**!

Ummm...This is getting very, umm...fluffy? I have changed the rating...Inuyasha is being a pervert now...sad, very very sad. It's just how I write, I will **try** to reduce it.

disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ect;(but I so wish...)so no suing. If I did, I would not be writing this crap, or would I?

Chapter 10- Hiding Secrets?

It was about noon, and every one was just now waking up from there long nights. Sota and Shippou just returned from their friend's sleep over. Mrs. Higurashi was making breakfast, ur, lunch. Sota opened his door and turned right back around.

"I think I will just leave my stuff right here and come back later..."

The naked monk and Sango were still in his bed, umm, cuddling?

_5 minutes later..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHEN THE HELL DID I GET HERE!" Sango scrabbled frantically out of the bed to the ground.

"Sango, _yawn_, don't you remember? You were whining because Inuyasha and Kagome were keeping you up so you came to sleep in this room I told you to sleep in the and--"

"WE DIDN'T 'DO IT', DID WE?" Sango looked around scared have to death.

"You still have your clothes on don't you? Trust me, you would remember."

"HENTAI!"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into Sota's room, Inuyasha was still wrapped in nothing but a sheet, and Kagome's was half dressed in to her sleep clothes...they had just waken up.

"Whaaaaaaaaaas all dais raaaaackeeets aborts?" Kagome tried to say.

"Why are you guys so _tired_?"

"Well, me all stayed up till midnight, so I---"

"DID YOU GET LAID BEFORE ME INUYASHA!"

"NO! ME AND KAG--"

"Suuuuuure..." Inuyasha walked away grumbling, Kagome just gave a shocked look, Miroku wasn't, umm, covering himself...Sango was staring in shock to, at least Kagome brought her self to stop staring and walked away.

"See any thing you like?" Sango just blushed and looked away finally.

"Pervert."

"I wasn't the one staring."

"Shut up!" Miroku walked up behind Sango kissed her on the neck like he did the night before.

"You know you can't resist me, I'm too sexy for you."

"Get over your self." Sango pushed him away, and walked out the door. He just grinned, and started to get dressed.

_Later that day...A/N: maybe less fluffiness, I mean it can't go on for ever..._

"SQUIRTS! WHAT IS ALL THAT RACKET? TURN THE T.V. DOWN!"

"Sorry, we're playing the new video game...It's really fun, maybe you guys should play too!"

"Here Inuyasha!" Shippou threw a game controller from their x-box at him. Both Miroku and Inuyasha looked at it with interest. Inuyasha stared to push the buttons on the controller and watched the screen.

"WOW! DID I DO THAT!"

"Yeah, and you blew up the tank I was using..."

Inuyasha was ignoring Sota's complaints and started pushing more buttons. Sota and Shippou also started complaining, Inuyasha was destroying every thing. Miroku found another controller and started button mashing too.

"They adapt too well..."

Maybe too well..."

All the four boys did for the rest of the day was play that game. They killed things, blew them up, and stole. Miroku started conning people in the game, because he found cheats online, and Inuyasha found out that there was an unlimited supply of things to kill. They both _loved _this game.

"By the way guys, what is the name oh this game?" The three boys looked at Inuyasha like he was idiot. He didn't even know what they were playing the whole.

"It's called 'Fighting the Demons', it takes place in the feudal era."

"Oh so that is why I like it so much!"

Suddenly, the boys heard a normal call, "STOP PLAYING THAT GAME AND COME AND EAT!" They rushed to put the controllers down and went to the table. They knew if they didn't obey quick, that the x-box would be taken away.

They all sat at the table accordingly, Mrs. Higurashi placed everyone's plate in front of them. The dinner once again was very quite, except the fact that Inuyasha and Miroku were whispering to each other and glancing at the girls...Sango and Kagome were getting really irked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT!" Sango lost it.

"YEAH! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!" Every one looked at them like they were crazy.

"What on earth are you talking about ladies?"

"Yeah wenches! What in the seven hells are you complaining about! Can't us _guys_ have a conversation!" Inuyasha crossed arms and stuck his nose up in the air like he always does...

"Well the whole entire time we have been here, guys look like you have been hiding something!" Kagome protested slamming her fist on the table.

"What is with the looks!" Sango joined, "Like there is something wrong with us!"

"Ladies, ladies, settle down, we were simply---"

"MIROKU, KUSO! DON'T TELL THEM!" Inuyasha has now standing, getting ready to hit the houshi when he hears, "Tell us what? Hmm? Were we right? Are you guys hiding something from us?"

"That is it kids! Calm down right this instant!" Mrs. Higurashi finally got fed up with their arguing, she couldn't remember the last decent, _peaceful_ meal. For the past two weeks their meals were always disturbed by something. Inuyasha just sighed in relief.

"Will you to couples stop fighting! If you aren't fighting, then you are thinking of it! The only ones thinking of any thing else would be Miroku!"

"Have we really been fighting that much?"

"Why is Miroku the innocent one?"

"Tsk, tsk, simply because I don't like fighting."

"You know she is right..."

"Now finish your meals, and be quite the rest of the night."

"Boy I sure am happy that we aren't in trouble..." Sota and Shippou looked at each other and giggled. "I am so happy that Inuyasha hasn't hit me in awhile!"

_Later that night...A/N: What an odd moment...what are those boys hiding?_

_Miroku and Inuyasha..._

"So, Inuyasha, when should we tell the girls about the--"

"SHHH! You baka houshi! Not so loud! These damn walls are paper thin..."

"Well though? When? I can't wait to see their expressions! They will love it!"

"Maybe we should do it now...We could go tomorrow, we aren't doing anything then..."

"Okay, good."

_Kagome and Sango..._

Little did the boys know that two certain girls were listening to their conversation...

"So they got us something?"

"Quick! Get away from the wall! They are coming! Act like that you are doing something!"

The girls quickly started doing other things, Sango was painting her nails, and Kagome read a book. Soon as the thought they were, the boys came in. Inuyasha looked as if he was hiding something behind his back.

"Girls, we are sorry to cause suspicion of our actions but we planning something for you guys."

"Oh really? And what might you have planned?"

"Well...Inuyasha this was your idea! tell them!" Miroku pushed Inuyasha farther out to the girls. Inuyasha just blushed, struggling not to let the girls see. He covered his face up and handed them four tickets.

"OH MY KAMI! THESE ARE TICKETS TO THE NEW WATER PARK THAT JUST OPENED!" Both the girls squealed in excitement. They jumped up and down then hugged the boys to thank them.

"OH Arigato!"

"How did you get them? I hear that you have to be on a waiting list for a month!"

"All we did was pull a couple strings and--"

"You conned your self in, didn't you." Miroku got a smug expression and smirk.

"What makes you think that? I mean how could we, it's not like we know any one..."

"Well I guess your right houshi-sama..."

"Quite right..." Miroku and Inuyasha thought in their head, "_Oh domo arigato Mrs. Higurashi..._"

Sango bent over when the boys weren't looking and whispered, "Do we get to wear those bathing suits that we didn't show the boys at the store when we bought them?"

"Oh yes, definitely."

A/N: Heh, most of that chapter was fighting and spying and stuff...It wasn't the best obviously. Oh kami, the next chapter is gonna be hell, we all know it. Can't fight the inevitable...Kind of a short chappi, ne? Oh well...


	11. Swimming and slides

I love updating this fanfic, it is so fun. I can't believe you guys actually like this crap...lol! So sorry for late up-date!

Ummm...This is getting very, umm...fluffy? I have changed the rating...Inuyasha is being a pervert now...sad, very sad. It's just how I write, I will **try** to reduce it. heh...**maybe**.

disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ect;(but I so wish...)so no suing. If I did, I would not be writing this crap, or would I?

Chapter 11- Swimming and slides

"COME ON WENCH! STOP TAKING SO LONG!"

Our gang is currently getting ready for their trip to the water park that the boys surprised the girls with. The girls, like most, are taking their sweet time getting ready.

"Don't call me a wench! I have a name! KA-GO-ME!"

"Feh. I don't care what it is, as long as you hurry up."

"Sit." _A/N: Ne, haven't said that in a couple chappies sh'right?_ Inuyasha went to his date with the floor, just like he does when ever makes the young miko mad.

"Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha, I must admit that you haven't been sat in awhile which is a bit surprising. But why make her mad?" Inuyasha smirked and thought about how he recently started to like being 'sat'. It was just so fun for some reason. He just didn't like her being mad.

The two girls came out of the room with summer dresses covering up their new bikinis. They both smirked and thought about the boys when they were gonna see them...They thought they would be wearing a one piece suit.

"Okay, ready?"

"Yes..."

_The most incredibly long thirty minutes in the world..._

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha whined.

"No!" Everyone said in unison, saying it for the 100th time...

_Another_ _thirty minutes later..._

"Now?"

"YES! NOW SHUT UP!" Everyone sighed in relief, Inuyasha was driving them crazy...

They car pulled into the small parking lot and dump the teens at the entrance. They heard a voice calling out, "I will be back in at 6:00p.m.!" Kagome looked down at her watch. It read, 12:00, "_Long enough for me..._" The gang started walking to the separated locker rooms.

"Why in the world are the locker rooms separated?"

"Because, umm, well..."

"In this time, they believe people need more privacy."

"Exactly Inuyasha, could not of said it better my self."

"Still, that's odd. Whatever..."

The girls walked in the girls' room. The boys only stood there, choosing to use the out side locker and putting their shirts in the locker and changing clothes.

"There they go taking a long time again!"

"Be patient Inuyasha." Kagome soon walked out of the locker room, Sango came out soon after. Unlike Kagome, Sango walked up to the giant mirror outside the door.

"Hi guys!" Inuyasha just stared and gawked. Unlike her usual bathing suit, this was a two piece. The top piece tied around her neck, showing some cleavage. The bottom tied to her hips in bows, holding it together. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. It looked as if his jaw was going to drop to the ground.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, I you look great!"

"YES, YOU LOOK WONDERFUL." Inuyasha couldn't stop staring. He couldn't understand why girls revealed so much...Kagome just giggled at Inuyasha's expression.

"Umm...Kagome-sama? Why is Sango looking at her self in the mirror so much?"

"Oh, that? Ever since she looked at her butt in the mirror for the first time, she thinks it's--" Kagome stopped, noticing that Miroku has no longer paying any attention. But walking over to Sango.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, they knew was not gonna end well.

Sango was currently looking at her thighs in the mirror, "God! Is my ass actually that big? I don't get why Miroku likes it so much, I mean, there are tons of other girls with a more slimmer--"

"Because I like your butt, I guess I like'um plump." Miroku walked up and held the unsuspecting demon exterminator. Sango felt her self blushing at his comment.

"Let go you pervert! Or I'll--"Sango struggled, but not that hard. She just felt so seduced by Miroku, looking into his dark purple eyes.

"You'll what?" Miroku smirked, then placed light kisses on her neck. Sango giggling, and tried to escape.

"Stop..._giggle..._ that tickles! Don't do that..._giggle..._here! ..._giggle..._people are watching!"

Miroku released the struggling girl, "Fine, whatever Milady request." Sango blushed, "_How does he do that? Make me blush---_"

From a small distance away, a young miko and the black haired boy gawked. They both thought."_Gosh, they are so forward...wow..._" They then looked at each other, then quickly looked away, They felt way too embarrassed. The other two finally walked up. Someone finally spoke.

"Umm...maybe we should go swimming now? I hear they---"

"Yeah, that new slide and stuff..." Kagome and Sango walked away to the pool area.

"So do you wanna go on the slide Miroku?"

"Which one? There are about twenty of them!"

"Umm...That one?" Inuyasha pointed toward a set of red and blue slides that were twisted together.

"Okay, sure..." The boys walked over to the slide and waited in line. When it finally finished, they decided to race against each other. Miroku got the blue slide, and Inuyasha got the red one, _A/N: but of course!_

"Ready to go houshi?"

"You bet."

As soon as the light went green to let them on the slide, they went feet first in the slide. The slide's twist and turns made it hard for them to do any thing but scream.

"KUSO! IT'S GOING SO FAST, I AM SO GONNA BEAT THAT DAMN HOUSHI!"

"YOU WISH!"

"ITAIIIIII!"

Miroku could hear the wails of the guy next to him, he was screaming like a little girl. Miroku came out first. He stood and waited less than three seconds to find Inuyasha come out also. Kagome and Sango, whom saw them waiting in line, went to meet them at the pool that emptied the rider of that slide. Inuyasha looked up cussing to find Miroku came out first.

"In the slide, you screamed like a little girl." Kagome and Sango tried to stop their giggling. They heard him scream on the slide.

"SHUT UP! YOU DID TO!"

"Only at first. You did it the WHOLE time." Miroku smirked, "And to think, **you **picked it out!"

"Feh." The two girls busted out laughing.

"It sounded like you were trying to get out! You screamed kuso so many times I was choking of laughter."

"I'm so sorry I'm laughing Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha just turned head away, sticking his nose in the air as if he were right. They all finally stopped laughing.

"I know! Let's go on that slide over there!" Kagome jumped up and in excitement. It was I giant white slide that was six stories high.

"I hear it is really fun! You get to use a raft! We could all fit in there!"

"Sure."

"Sounds good to me!"

The gang walked to the incredibly long line, lucky for them, it went fast. They were sick Inuyasha's whining. Kagome looked around to find though that...

"Hey wait! Guys! where did Inuyasha go?"

"We are in a line! Where could he go from here?"

"cough, cough, Right over there?" Miroku point at him, being surrounded by girls. They were

hanging all over him, caressing his bare chest.

Kagome was enraged, she shot death glares at the ignoring Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango just

looked at each other, but Miroku finally spoke up. "Umm, maybe I should go get him, heh." Sango

looked at Miroku causing him to look nervous, She was giving him a death glare to warn him if did

anything wrong, danger would surly come his way.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha kind of moping, almost. "_Why does he get the women? I may not_

_want them, but still, Aren't I the lecher of the group_?"

"Hello ladies," Miroku said, turning his charm on as soon as he got there, "May I have---"

"Aren't you sexy!"

"You weren't lying Inu-baby, your friend is F-I-N-E!"

"Yummy piece of man-meat, aren't you?"

Of few of the women that were clinging to Inuyasha, were now attaching them selves to Miroku.

Both men blushed very heavy, they no longer new what to do. When Miroku was originally

started to come over, he almost believed that he was free. They both moped. Miroku was trying with all his might to have self control, and not doing anything that Sango would be sure to hate.

"So, your Miro-kun? Would you like to touch my butt?"

"Yeah, mine too!"

"Inu-baby said that your very loving." Miroku shot a death glare at Inuyasha for saying that.

Especially since he wanted to be with Sango. Inuyasha just looked back over, giving a helpless

stare. They looked over at the women, their women. They were obviously pissed.

"Ladies, we both have to go, we are so sorry, but our girlfriends are--"

"Screw them then, ditch them. You have **10** more than willing women right next to you, we know you aren't getting any..."

They looked at them in shocked, how did they know, is it obvious? Miroku looked down, "_Okay, I don't have an erection, so how else would they?_" He looked at his friend, "_ That moron! He is so weak!_"

"GOD! LEAVE US ALONE!" Inuyasha stormed at the group with Miroku quickly following. They both sighed with relief. Looking at their, what Miroku said, girlfriends, they looked mad, yet relieved.

"What the fuck was that about?"

"Inuyasha has a bigger mouth that I thought." Miroku sneered, he wrapped his hand around Sango's waist, making her blush bright pink.

"You know what, I am proud of you. You didn't act like a pervert."

"What? Do you think that I have no restraint? Remember our fun in the park, I cou---" Sango placed her lips lightly on Miroku lips, "Shhh..." She gave a light smile. Miroku grinned, "fine..." He quickly brought her body closer to his, giving him full-view of her chest from is angle. He gave her more light kisses on her neck like he had done earlier.

There friends on the other hand, watched their form of pubic affection. They were once again, shocked. "_They are so friendly with each other_..._I wish Inuyasha would hold me like that!_"

"_That just isn't fair! I don't have the guts to hold Kagome like that! I sure wish she would let me..._" Inuyasha looked to his side, Kagome was allot closer than before. He timidly placed his arm around her waist. "_Please don't hurt me..._" To his surprise, she leaned on him.

"HELLO? YOU GUYS ARE UP!" Inuyasha and Kagome snapped, and looked behind them, to find no one there but a park worked telling them to go on the slide.

"Oh, right! So Sorry!"

They grabbed the arms of their friends and dragged them to the slide. Each of them got into a seat on the small raft, and held on as the raft started moving down the slide.

They took twists and turns all the way down. Screaming and giggling, splashing water all over each other they stuck their hands in the water. They were sprayed with water from water guns that people used in the upper stories while they waited in line. As they picked up speed, the rafts incline down grew, at the end, their raft made a big splash when it hit the water in the pool below.

"Whoa! That was so worth waiting in line!"

"Yes, I quite agree! Care for another slide ride!"

"Yeah! Let's go on another one!"

"Feh. I have had more fun fighting demons."

"Oh shut-up!"

Kagome jumped up on Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Oh you know you liked it! It was thrilling, and there was no chance of dieing!" Kagome joked, wrapping her legs around Inuyasha's waist, so she wouldn't sink back into the water. Inuyasha started to blush allot, making Kagome giggle.

For the rest of that day, they went on more slides, swam in the pool, and the girls got a tan on the beach walk. The guys went in the wave pool, and fought against the waves, Inuyasha would whine, hating the wait for the giant wave.

The guys were right, the girls absolutely loved their surprise.

A/N: Nyu, I am now relizing that write really bad. I really don't know why you guys like my stuff, it sucks. Well so sorry again for not up-dating as quickly as I normally would, I just have been very busy. School for just ended, I should be writing allot soon. It will probably end soon to, this spose to short.

In and out, Mia-san!


	12. Prizes and Surprizes!

I love updating my fanfic, it is fun. I can't believe you guys actually like this crap...lol! So sorry for the late up-date!

Ummm...This is getting very, umm...fluffy? I have changed the rating...Inuyasha is being a pervert now...sad, very sad. It's just how I write; I will try to reduce it. Heh...maybe.

Disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ect. (I so wish...) So no suing. If I did, I would not be writing this crap, or would I?

Chapter 12- Prizes and surprises!

It was a pleasant warm day, not to hot, and the breeze was picking up every once in awhile. Our entire gang was walking on a small side street that held a small market in the afternoon. You could buy vegetables, find trinkets and charms, and win raffles that businesses set up. Shippou was looking at everything that he could see from the view on Kagome's shoulders, Miroku was observing and competing in the business raffles, Sango was picking up some costume jewelry, and Inuyasha was looking at the swords that were told to be hand made.

"You sir! Yes you!" Inuyasha had looked over his shoulder to see a man wanting his attention that worked at the sword stand he just left.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha snapped, not in the mood to be pressured into buying a crappy sword.

"You look like you know quality! Please come! Take a look!" Inuyasha looked back Kagome and Shippou, they were busy looking something else. He decided to take a look at the stand.

"What do you want to show me jiji?"

"It is back here...and don't you dare call me jiji." The old man took him far back into the stand, where they normally held stock and such.

"When I saw you, I got this weird feeling, like you were different. Here..." The man held out an old sword that looked so familiar, Inuyasha could not believe it was real.

"Tessaiga..."

"Ah, so you do know what sword you are holding. Then you would definitely know its brother." He picked up the other sword.

"Tenseiga..." _A/N: am I using the right names? I never have any luck w/ them!_

"How would such a young man no the name of such ancient sword?"

"700 years to be exact. Umm, well..."

"Yes the belong to the western lord Inu no Taisho, then was given to Sesshoumaru, after his death."

"LIE! THE TESSAIGA WAS GIVEN TO ME!" Inuyasha was infuriated now; history didn't even know he existed!

"Very true, _Inuyasha._" The man looked up at him. How did he know it was Inuyasha? How did he know Inuyasha? "I was wrong, Myoga made sure it went to you."

"Who the hell are you? How do you know this!"

"Simple uncle."

"What! Uncle? How am I related to you? Am I even?"

"Yes, I am Sesshoumaru's son!" The man hugged Inuyasha as hard as could.

"I was right! I knew I could find you!" Inuyasha got a better look at what he thought to be an old man. It was looking at a little more aged Sesshoumaru! Except one thing, he had ears; the hat he was wearing was now on the ground.

"This is crazy, can't believe it, yet it has to be true."

"I know! My dad use to say the funniest things about you, but it was kind of rare event. He said things like how angry you could get, and how you turned human, and were staying in the Future 500 ahead of us!"

"Whoa, whoa, how old are?"

"490 years old. I am a half demon."

"God, you are older than me!"

"But of course! I have been waiting that long to see you! You should really go and see me 8 years from now when I am born! Even after that!"

"My brother gets hitched after 8 years from now in the feudal era? Who is your mom, wait your mom would have to be--"

"Rin!"

"No way! My brother, got with that young girl? The one that follows him around, right now?"

"Yep, my dad loved her sooo much after 10 years of being followed by her."

"You have to come and see Kagome, boy the rest of the gang gonna get a kick out of this, what is your name?"

"Inu no Fuyu, call me Fuyu. Hold up, I gotta get my sister..."

"WHAT? Sesshoumaru has a daughter too?"

"KYOKO! COME OUT!"

"Yes brother? Oh my, who is this fellow?" She sniffed the air.

"That scent seems familiar."

"I am Inuyasha, Your uncle as he says..."

"REALLY!" The Rin look-a-like hugged him harder than her brother did. Inuyasha thought, "_Just like Rin..._"

"Well you guys should meet everyone else, come with me." When they got their hats on, Inuyasha lead them out to go find Kagome, he could not believe what was happening.

"Kagome! Where are you!"

"I am over here!" Kagome smiled, and waved her hand getting Inuyasha's attention. He quickly grabbed Fuyu and Kyoko's hands and dragged them over to Kagome like a puppy carrying a bone.

"Who are they?"

"They are Sesshoumaru's PUPS!" Kagome looked in shock, he was right. The boy looked exactly like Sesshoumaru, but whom did the girl resemble, "_She looks so familiar..._"

"Who is the mom? Any one we know?"

"Yep, you bet, not some I originally cared for..." Inuyasha said thinking of his beads. _A/N: ha ha! 3rd movie joke, Rin and the beads, dun dun dun..._

"Well? Who then?"

"Rin."

"Oh kami! Really! That is wonderful! So your brother does learn how to use the sword!"

Inuyasha was now pissed. He didn't even think of the sword.

"Well miss Kagome, mom use to say how nice you were, and pretty, I can see she didn't lie."

"Why, umm, thank you." Kagome blushed, maybe that meant that they would get to see each other more often. Or simply that Rin thought highly of her.

They went to a bench at sat down talking more, they had to be quite; they didn't want to attract the attention of 'normal' people. Kagome opened up a box of pocky and munched on it while listening to their story.

"I can't believe we actually get to meet you guys after such a long time! It was so long ago when mother and father died, we simply got lonely."

"How long ago did they die?" Kagome said in curious tone, accidentally dropping a piece of pocky. "Well mother died of old age, and father died in a fight against the Southern Lord about 100 years later. It had something to do about my mother, although I have no idea why they fought after her death…"

"Feh, sounds so typical…" Kagome shot a death glare at him, "That was rude!"

"Sorry." He grumbled then deciding to watch the water fountain in the other direction.

"So, have you been living in Japan the whole entire time?"

"Yes, society changed so much that, well we simply had no idea what to do." Kyoko sighed. She looked tired. Not from lack of sleep, but tired of her way of life.

Suddenly, breaking the silence, they heard a familiar voice.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA! I WON! I WON!" Miroku came running at them holding three envelopes. Kagome looked at him confused, what was he excited about? What in the world did he win?

Miroku finally made over to us, taking a moment to breath. Soon Sango and Shippou appeared, walking behind the houshi, looking excited as well.

"You guys aren't going to believe what happened!" Shippou started shouting, jumping up and down. Sango smirked, shaking her head in approval.

"Miroku won 6 tickets out the country! 4 tickets to Florida in the United States, and 2 tickets to England!" Shippou chirped. Miroku was so excited; he was still trying to catch his breath. Sango just smiled innocently, tilting her head when she glanced at the new people.

"That is so wonderful! I always wanted to go to new place!" Kagome squealed, hugging the tired houshi.

"We can go to the feudal--" Inuyasha was mumbling, being ignored.

"Kagome…can't…breath…" Miroku mumbled. Kagome quickly looked down and released him.

"Are you guys sure you didn't steal them?" Inuyasha stared at Miroku, the con artist.

"No, no, I watched him the whole entire time! He never did any thing wrong!" Shippou protested.

"Sorry to break the moment, but who are they?" Sango pointed to the white hair figures.

Just as Inuyasha was going to say something, Fuyu stood up kneeled in front of Sango. "I am Inu no Fuyu, the newest lord of the western land. How may I help you?" He grabbed her left hand and kissed the top of it. He looked at her, smiling to showhis fangs. Sango quickly blushed and looked at everyone.

Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kagome looked at them in total surprise. Then she looked back at Miroku, which was currently facing the water fountain that Inuyasha faced when he got mad, he was definitely pouting. Then she decided to look at the other white haired person; she looked like herself when Miroku asked I _that_ question.

"I swear Fuyu, If you don't stop pulling that little stunt I am gonna---"

"Oh come on! I will do it if I want! Dad use to do it all the time after mom died!"

"It doesn't mean should do it!"

Every one looked back and forth at them in confusion.

"MY BROTHER WOULD SAY THAT!" Inuyasha started laughing, rolling on the ground. Kagome tried to restrain her giggling. The other three sat, taking a moment to absorb their newest information.

"Those kids, are…_gulp_…Sesshoumaru's kids?" The three said in unison.

"They sure are, I bet you all my allowance!" Inuyasha said, still letting out giggles every once and awhile. Miroku shook his head on Inuyasha allowance offer. He knew Inuyasha was right, he could feel the demonic aura. A very strong aura at that.

"Your dad became a lecher after you mom's death? Who would have guessed it..."

"Well, believe or not, he actually got really lonely with out mother."

"Even Jaken left!" Fuyu screamed, getting tears at his eyes.

"I am guessing he really liked him?" They asked.

"Way to much."

"What is your name?" Miroku asked, as she revealed her face.

"Umm…My name is Kyoko.

Miroku got on his knee. "Will you bare my children?" Sango hit him straight across his head, and dragged him by the collar away from every one else.

"Umm, okay. That officially the weirdest moment today."

"Sure was." Fuyu responded.

"Didn't Sango already accept barring Miroku's children?"

"WHAT! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN! " Shippou said out loud.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there were you? We were playing truth or dare, and one of us asked her if she would…"

"Wow, I knew that they would end up together! Just like you guys will!" Shippou said, full of pep.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and blushed.

"Hey the kid is right, Kagome gets to be our aunt!" Fuyu and Kyoko said together.

"Oh yeah! Well she is practically my mommy!" Shippou said, thinking of losing Kagome to Sesshoumaru's kids. This was not going to happen if he could help it. He had been with Kagome about two years.

Kagome blushed even more; the thought of having children was weird to her.

"So then Shippou, you can be our cousin!"

"Really guys! Yay! I have relatives!"

Inuyasha could not believe what he was hearing, they accepted Shippou. Which gave him all the more reason to tease Inuyasha. Great, he wasn't able to hit Shippou any more, with out getting sat, and being sat now has it's problems when he is human.

Sango and Miroku came back from their hiding place. Miroku now had a couple lumps on his head.

"Ahem, Miroku?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I am sorry for posing my question on you and what not. Here." Miroku handed them the two tickets that go to England.

"Oh my! We couldn't accept things! I mean, that was just a stupid moment, you don't have to do that for us!"

"Well, actually, we can't use them without buying another set of tickets, and so you guys should have them. Plus, you guys are Sesshoumaru's kids. Take them!"

Kyoko accepted them, and put them in one of her pouches.

"Well, we should go guys."

"Yeah, let's go home! Can't wait to tell mom about our tickets…."

Kagome gave them their home adress and the gang left to home.

A/N: Heh, scary chappi right? Who would have thought of Sesshoumaru having kids? I think They will come up another time. Trust meh.


	13. The trip: part one!

I love updating my fanfic. It is fun. I can't believe you guys actually like this crap...lol! So sorry for the late up-date!

Who would have thought that I would throw something in as weird as Sesshoumaru having kids? Will the Yasha gang go to Florida?

Disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ect. (I so wish...) So no suing meh. If I did, I would not be writing this crap, or would I?

Chapter 13- the trip: part one.

"I can't believe you mom! You're the greatest!" Kagome squealed, squeezing her mom. Her mom had just said yes to going to Florida, to use the tickets.

"Why wouldn't I let you? You go to feudal era all the time with out me."

"Well I thought you would say no, considering you only let me go because you said that I need to."

"Well, no matters, you guys should go pack! The first plane time leaves tomorrow morning!"

"We get to leave tomorrow?"

"Cool!"

"I don't wanna go."

Every one swung their face into the direction of the opposing voice. They all should have known Inuyasha would whine about this.

"Why don't you want to go?" Kagome asked, half expecting a famous 'Feh'.

"I don't trust those flying metal birds."

"The plane?"

"Yes. What else would I be talking about?"

"Why don't you trust it? People use them all the time to go places all over the planet." Sango stated.

"We might crash. And the ride is way to long for my likings."

"I doubt that we will crash. You can sleep on the way there and back."

Inuyasha paused a moment to think of a come back. He couldn't think of a good one. Every one was waiting for a response. After a minute, Kagome and Sango started to walk away to their rooms to pack their things.

"Damn."

"To bad Inuyasha. Just enjoy it, okay?" Miroku said, patting his shoulder in reassurance. "Just think about it, you get to go see new sights, and new people. Relax." Miroku walked off to their room and started to pack like the girls. Inuyasha only stood there a moment until he realized that he too should pack.

**6969**

"Got your bags?"

"Check."

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Money? Tickets?"

"Yes, yes mom! I have every thing! We're fine!"

"Okay, I was just checking!" Mrs. Higurashi whimpered. She bent over Kagome and kissed her forehead. She loved her daughter so much. She was happy she had such loving and supporting friends.

Suddenly a familiar kit jump on to Kagome shoulders whining.

"You can't leave for so long Kagome! I won't let you!"

"Shippou! It's fine! I will be back in 2 weeks! Just don't bother mom to much, 'kay?"

"Alright." He pouted. He looked almost as pathetic as Inuyasha

The gang went down the stairs, which lead them to the checking area and what not. _A/N: I have no idea what the procedures are for planes don't bother meh about it. I have never been on a plane._

They finally got on the plane; Kagome and Miroku took the window seats. Sango wasn't going to act it, but she was worried about being on the plane too. She looked over at Kagome next to her. Lowering her self to Inuyasha level would not be very good. She faked a smile.

When the plane started, both Inuyasha and Sango gripped the seat with intensity. Inuyasha looked like he was going to rip the armrest off. The plane started off loud, but after awhile in the air, it became a little bit quieter.

Taking Kagome's advice from earlier, everyone slept most of the way to Florida, only waking to eat, or chat, if the person next to you was possibly awake. After their long trip, they finally arrived in Sarasota, Florida.

Inuyasha was just happy to be out that seat, and be able to stretch his legs. Everyone looked around; it was actually a very small airport. They were guessing they were in a smaller city than they thought.

"Wow, I thought it be at least a little bit more, maybe fancier is the word to use?"

"Yeah, ditto."

"Well, that doesn't matter, as long as we have fun, and no one gets killed, it should be a decent vacation."

"You are absolutely right Kagome."

"I need a pick-me-up, let's get some coffee."

"When did you start liking coffee?"

"A couple weeks ago. Let's get our rental car."

"Good thing mom made me gets my driving license! We would most likely get lost walking!" Kagome joked.

"Kagome, trust me, we might be better off walking."

"Why Sango?"

"You, well, aren't the best driver." Sango joked.

"Oh it can't that bad!" Kagome whined.

"Whatever Sango! When you tried to drive it, you almost crashed before leaving the drive way!" Miroku protested, Sango just blushed, remembering what happen.

"Let's just go get a car and find a coffee shop!"

After their little quarrel on what car they should get, they finally decided top get a Honda. They went in pursuit of a coffee shop. After a quick 5 minutes, they found one.

"Cuppa Cabana?"

"Good enough for me…"

They walked into the quiet little coffee shop, Inuyasha and Sango sat at one of the small tables. Miroku and Kagome walked around to the small counter. When they reached the counter, a girl popped up from out under the counter.

"**Ello! How are you? How may I help you**?" the girl spoke really fast, it confused them a little. And her speaking in English confused Miroku even more. _A/N: bold means English speaking._

"**Umm… two medium coffees**, " Kagome looked at the menu, "**A sprite, and a strawberry and banana slush**."

"**That all? No wrap, or sandwich? Candy bar? Cookie possibly**?"

Kagome looked now just as confused asMiroku. "_Damn pressuring counter workers…_" They watched the girl root around the freezer for something. When she found it, she pulled out a giant bag of strawberries.

"Inuyasha! Sango! Do you want any thing else?" Sango looked when she heard her name, Inuyasha continued to play with the hibiscus flower in the green vase in the center of the table.

"I would like a sugar cookie."

"Okay, I will take Inuyasha's silence as a no…"

"Hey! I was just preoccupied…I want a chocolate candy bar!" The waitress looked at them in confusion. She was trying to figure out what they were speaking.

"**Are you guys Japanese**?" She seemed to directing it toward Kagome.

"**Ah yes**…"

"**Wow! We get some many people from Europe, but never any from Asia! Yay**!" She put the bottled sprite, slush, and the coffees on the counter. She opened the display case to get a cookie and a candy bar for Inuyasha and Sango. After that she rang up all their items, looking at a long sheet of paper.

"**Sorry I am taking so long, not used to this cash register system**…" Kagome just smiled at her.

Kagome and Miroku grabbed the stuff and put it on the table where their other two companions sat. Instead of sitting down, Miroku walked over to the large variety of used books. Suddenly, the waitress walked up behind him.

"**Are you interested in my books**?"

"Umm…" Miroku had no idea what to say, she was speaking an entirely different language. She looked up and saw the waitress in almost a trance.

"Umm… **ma'am?**" Miroku said, trying to remember the English that was on a tape that Kagome made him listen to. She snapped emidiately from her trance.

"**Ah, your not from around here are you? Time wise I mean.**"

Miroku only stared; he was thinking hard on what she just said, "_How could she know already?_"

"**Yes, umm, how do you know?**"

"**Well, let's just say I have a knack for aura sensing. You are a monk, are you not? Rouge monk at that…**" Miroku looked at her, she was smirking.

"**Hey, you can't go and say that! Who do you think you are?**"

"**I am Mia. I have this weird aura absorbing thing, that why I get hyper easily. Just like Nat—**"

Just before she finished her sentence, a strange looking dirty blonde girl walked through the door.

"**MIA-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU! I sure that am at the right place…**"

"**Right on damn cue. Amazing.**"

The girl looked over to where Mia was standing.

"**Mia-san! Yay!**" The girl jumped right on Mia toppling her on to Miroku's back.

"**Nat-san! That was a customer! Are you all right sir?**" Mia got off of Miroku as fast as she could.

"**I alright, but what of you?**" Miroku grinning big, "_I haven't had the chance to do this in awhile_…"

He groped Mia's butt.

"CHIKAN!" Mia screamed, turning around and slapping Miroku with all her might.

"ITAIIII!

It happened so fast, by the time gang could look; Mia was walking away from the houshi. There was a red mark redder than Sango could have done.

"Kuso…" Miroku rubbed the new red mark.

"Miroku, I am definitely saying you deserved that."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't rub a foreign girls butt in this time."

"**Miss Mia was it? I am terribly sorry, you see—**"

"**Your hand was possessed by youkai, right? I already told you, I know that you _rouge_ monk.**"

"**Ah, so you think you know it all?**"

"**Maybe. Could you possibly come by next Saturday? I wish show you something I believe that will interest you.**"

"Can we Kagome? Come by next Saturday?"

"Sure, but no more wandering hands."

"Promise."

"**Okay, I can come. Excuse me, but I could help but notice you're pray beads. Would you like me to bless them? They look exactly like mine, except older.**" Miroku said, looking down at his own. He no longer had the Kazaan, but wore them out of sheer habit.

"Hai, arigato."

He blessed them with a simple prayer and gave them back. They all talked and chatted more.Mia and Nat even gave them a list of places they could go in Sarasota that were fun. After a little while longer, the gang decided to leave. Mia though stopped Kagome; she was the last one heading out the door.

"**Kagome, you have a wonderful boyfriend. I would have never believed he use to be a hanyou with out my powers telling me.**"

"Buh?"

"Come on Kagome! We need to find a hotel!"

"Hai, let's go."

**696969**

A/N: heh, awkward chappi? There is a bunch of fun planned them in the next chappi! Muwaha ha ha ha ha! If ya couldn't guess, I am from Sarasota; that is why the setting takes place there! I haven't really left fl, so I couldn't say much about other places…


	14. The trip: part two!

Heh, I said they would have some fun. I don't know if it will fit in this chappi, it depends what you mean by fun, eh? There will be an argument, a hot moment, and Hojo bashing. So all is good! All is good!

Oh and I am sorry. I know the English part is confusing. Bare with meh!

Disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ECT. If I ever meet Rumiko, I will beg her. Heh.

**Chapter 14- the trip: part two**

Kagome drove up to hotel everyone finally agreed on. It was a large expensive looking hotel. Kagome parked the car and got out to go to the front desk with Miroku following her. Sango and Inuyasha decided to stay in the car. They didn't want to attempt to carry on a conversation with English speaking people, even though they knew some.

Kagome started to order a room when suddenly Miroku got in front of her.

"**Now, now, Kagome! We can't leave the demon cloud above their hotel can we**?"

"Miroku!"

Whack!

"**Now I am terribly sorry for my friend and _his_ ways. Like I was saying. We need two, two bedded rooms. Queen size please.**"

"**How long?**"

"**Two weeks.**"

"**Okay, sign here.**"

Kagome and Miroku walked away from the counter back out to the car. They got Sango and Inuyasha, and all their stuff and started bring it to their room.

"Hey, look! We are near the pool!"

They were still walking by the pool. It was a very large pool at that. There were three girls in a hot tub yelling at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"**HEY HOTTIE! COME AND JOIN US IN THE TUB**!"

"**IT LOOKS LIKE YOU GUYS COULD USE A BACK RUB, COME ON**!"

Inuyasha and Miroku just put on fake smiles and waved.

"Did you understand one word they just said?"

"No clue."

They continued to their rooms; Kagome and Sango were walking at faster pace whispering to each other and shooting death glares at the boys every once in awhile.

"What did we do?"

"No clue."

Inuyasha followed Kagome into the room. It was actually quite big, and very nice. Kagome was still shooting death glares at him. He was going to speak, but before that happened, he was interrupted Kagome yelling suddenly.

"How could wave at those sluts! They were hitting on you and smiled and waved and—"

"Well actually I---"

"NO! This is the second damn time! Miroku is putting up a better fight than you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What in the seven hells are you talking about? You are the one with that hobo guy calling you all the time! You are too nice to him! He is always calling y—"

Ring! Ring!

Kagome's cell phone was ringing. She went and picked it up and answered it. She dreaded the voice on the other line.

"Hey Kagome it's Hojo! I was just wondering what you were up too!"

"Umm…well, I…"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out! There is this place and—"

"Well, the thing is—"

"--A new restaurant and—" "_Doesn't know when shut up…_"

Before Kagome could fully respond, Inuyasha took the phone out her hands, cussed Hojo out about her being his woman, then finished off by saying, "don't call any more!" and hung up. Kagome just stared in confusion, then started to giggle when she saw flushed his face was.

"You are so jealous."

"Huh? Am NOT!"

"You are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and looked him straight in the eyes. They showed love in her deep brown eyes. How could he say no to such a pretty girl? "_I am now officially Miroku's lecher-in-training…great._"

"Fine, I am. Just a little though."

"See, I was right."

Kagome got on her tiptoes and leaned up to his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. She soon brought her face back down. He moaned in displeasure of her leaving. He brought his face down to hers and kissed her again. It pleased him to know that she was kissing back. He placed his arms around her waist, and lowered her to the closest bed. She broke away, needing some air. Whined again, and decide to kiss her neck. She moaned in pleasure to the feel of his kisses.

He could smell it.

She was completely aroused.

She put arms around him, as it put him on top as she lay down in the bed. He was still kissing her and playfully nipping at her neck. He slowly slid his hands down her side and back up.

"Hey that hurt."

"That hurt?" He lifted his head back up so she could see him. Instead though of seeing a violet eyed, black hair boy, she saw a silver hair, gold orbed boy now barring fangs, claws, and adorable set of dog-ears.

"Inuyasha, your hanyou again!"

"What? Really?" Although not wanting to, he got off Kagome and looked in the mirror. There, he saw was himself in his hanyou beauty.

"_That's not right, how can this be?_"

"We have to go see Miroku and Sango! They might know what happened!"

"Alright."

They both ran in to the doors that lead to their friends' room.

"Sango! Miroku! You got—"

Kagome and Inuyasha stared in shock. They once again caught their friends in 'the act'. Miroku looked up slightly to see them since Sango on top was blocking the view.

"Maybe we all should start knocking…"

"Yeah."

Thankfully they still had their clothes on. Sango removed her self from her position on Miroku and sat on the bed cross-legged. Miroku just sat up.

"So, why is Inuyasha a hanyou again?"

"Umm…that is exactly what we wanted to ask you."

They all sat and thought for several minutes until some one said anything.

"Well, maybe you deep down didn't want to become a full human."

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BECOME FULL HUMAN!"

"Since you didn't want to become full human, shikon no tama just sealed your blood. You know, in a way, if you ever wanted to access it, it would be there."

"That would explain why the jewel didn't disappear after he used. Remember Kaede said that it would destroy it self after being used in such a way."

"Yeah, exactly."

"The question is though, why did Inuyasha want to become hanyou?" Miroku asked, getting a familiar grin on his face. The girls just wondered in confusion, while a certain hanyou blushed as red as his haori.

"No reason." Inuyasha quickly answered, hoping no one would push the subject.

"Oh really? Then why are you so red?"

"NO reason! I'm hungry, how about you. Let's gets some food. I want food."

"Alright, that's fine." Inuyasha sigh in relief that Miroku was now off his back. For the mean time that is...

"But what about Inuyasha ears?"

"What about them? He can change back."

Inuyasha thought to him self real quick, and suddenly his appearance change before their eyes.

They walk out the room in pursuit of the small café that was said to be there at the hotel. They wandered only a short length of time when they reached it up in the front of the main building. Everyone went in and sat down and waited to be waited on. They all ordered a sandwich and drink.

They didn't spend too much time there; they went straight to their rooms and called it a day. That had gone through so much in one day. It was very tiring for them all.

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, not knowing what to do. She reached for the remote and flipped through the channels.

"Oh, American TV…" Inuyasha said, joining her on the bed, and watched what he use to call a magic box.

"_I wonder why Inuyasha turned hanyou earlier. Maybe I should ask him. He seemed to have bushed allot when Miroku mentioned it. _"

"Umm…I was wondering Inuyasha, why did you turn half demon again when we were, umm…"

"Hmm…well, I was thinking—"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"No! Tell me! "

"I ah, I was thinking about something and,"

"And what?"

"I can't tell you! It's way too embarrassing!" Inuyasha moved to his side and buried his face into the closest pillow to hide his expression.

"Oh yes you can!" Inuyasha rolled over and put his arms around her waist.

"IwasthinkingitwouldbefunifIhadmyfangswhileIwasnippingatyou."

"Huh? I think the only thing I got out of that was fangs and nipping." Inuyasha sighed.

"I was thinking it would be fun if I had my fangs while I was nipping at you." He started to feel the blush come to his cheeks. He had never had such a thought in all his two hundred years of living.

Kagome playfully pushed his shoulder. "You pervert!" She started giggling after she said it.

"_Hey, I can call Kagome my mate, and we can have pups, and use the sword again! Good thing Sesshoumaru's children gave me the old sword! And—_"

Inuyasha's mind went crazy with thoughts of what he could do now.

"That explains it," Inuyasha suddenly said thinking out loud; and still carrying on his thought

"Me turning hanyou explained why I could smell that you were aroused!"

Kagome blushed bright red when he said that. She started giggling; she had never seen him so giddy over something.

Inuyasha suddenly sat up, and looked serious. He looked straight down at Kagome; she decided to sit up also after he did. She looked at him confused at why he was so serious.

"_I just thought about her being my mate. She is mine though! I don't want her hanging on other guys, and them on her! I have to tell her; I am going to tell her I love her!_"

"Kagome, I…"

"Yes?"

"I...ah…"

"Inuyasha?"

"I love you!" He instantly blushed darer than before. She looked at him; it looks like she was thinking hard about what had just said.

"_Please say 'I love you!' Don't let there be some one else in her life, oh kami please!_"

"I love you too." She put it so bluntly.

Inuyasha released the breath that he was holding. He was officially the happiest man alive. He was the happiest hanyou alive also.

He hugged her as tight as he could, with her returning the hug. With out a second thought, he turned hanyou. He wanted to smell her wonderful scent. He loosened his grasp on her and dove his face in to the bare skin on her neck and nuzzled it taking in a whiff of her scent.

He took a nip at her neck. She just giggled, every time he did it.

"See? It is more fun when I have my fangs."

"You perverted, inu hanyou, lecher-in-training!"

She leaned back, giving him more access to her neck. He kissed her up her jaw line and went for her lips. The lips that no other man was ever to touch. She playfully bit his lower lip granting her access to his mouth. Their tongues explored each other's mouth, until they separated a brief moment for air. He slid his hand up her shirt, hoping to figure out how to undo a bra for once.

They were just to confusing for him.

"You are just too confused." She giggled, as she knew he was having a hard time. She had tricked by wearing a front-clasp bra. She sat up and took off her bra only leaving her in a shirt. He took his shirt off while waiting for her.

"Are we gonna have sex?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"No, waiting till we get married."

"You are so mean."

"I know." She said while sliding back in to his arms.

"Then I can only kiss you?"

"No."

"Can I do this?" He slid his hands up her shirt cupped her boobs. "They are jiggly."

"Sure." She watched him as we played with her chest. He looked absolutely fascinated with them. She kissed his nose.

"I am guessing you like them?"

"Oh yes. They are fun to play with."

"I am happy you like them. Does this mean I am your mate?"

"Oh yes. No man can touch you now, they do, they are in allot of trouble."

_A/N: woot woot! I have finished this chappi finally! Hope ya'll liked it! It was very fluffy!_

_Mia-san in and out!_


	15. The trip: part three!

Major Slut bashing, just for you C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only! So all is good! All is good!

Disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ECT. If I ever meet Rumiko, I will beg her. Heh.

**Chapter 15- the trip: part three**

The bright sun bled through the thin material of the curtains, Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. The arms around her waist were wonderfully warm. She tried to escape the arms with a small tug; they wouldn't move. She tried again with more effort, unexpectedly the arms got tighter. She tried again determined to get out. Just like a Chinese finger trap; the more you pull, the tighter it gets. She turned and faced the hanyou.

"Psst…Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" She whispered lightly, trying to wake the sleeping hanyou.

"Hmmn?"

"Can you let go of me?"

"Nooh…"

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Because I would like to go eat, it's 12:36."

"So. I'm not hungry, you can wait a bit longer."

Inuyasha nuzzled his face into her neck kissing it, and smelling her. Her scent was like a drug that he couldn't get enough of.

"Your smell is addicting…" We said in between kisses. He stuck his face in her revealed cleavage.

"You are such a pervert, did you ever do this with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha slightly shuddered and looked up. She had said it so bluntly.

"Umm…well, no actually. I have never even had sex before." Kagome slightly chuckled; she would soon be his first. If he would ever asked her to marry him that is. Course she had one more year of school, what was he going to do while she was at school? Would he go around feudal era, or stay here?

"Shimatta! I have to pee…" Inuyasha slowly let go of the hungry Kagome. While he went to tend to his business, she quickly got dressed and waited for him to get out to fix her self up. **_A/N: Shimatta- damn it._**

"Inuyasha, where do you want to go eat?"

"I don't know, I am gonna go check on the other two…"

Inuyasha breathed in heavy and knocked on the door. He was hoping that he wasn't interrupting something, or for that matter they did do anything! He heard a slight noise; he put his dog-ear up to the door again to listen for any other noise.

Nothing.

He knocked again even hard, hoping for more of a response.

Nothing.

He got nervous. He wasn't sure why, but he was. He slowly began to open the door. He peeked in and saw the light were on, Sango was still sleeping in her bed, and the TV was entrancing Miroku.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha whispered loudly to get his attention.

Miroku looked up from his TV and stared at Inuyasha like something was wrong with Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha said, catching a cold glare from Miroku.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night, sorry."

"Why not, I slept fine." Inuyasha remembered holding Kagome, and fondling her breasts. He slightly blushed. Miroku gave his normal lecherous grin.

"To much free coffee. Did you get laid before me?"

"No! No! I just slept well, and…ah…I had a good dream! Yeah, a good dream…" Inuyasha thought, "_More like a dream come true…_"

"I am guessing Sango is right. You have become my apprentice on being a lecher."

"Shut up! Get sleeping beauty here up and let's go get some fuck'n food!"

"What ever, I guess I am hungry. Boy are caffeine come downs a bitch…"

Miroku got up as Inuyasha left the doorway back to his room. Miroku walked over to Sango to wake her up. He gently nudged her, inferring her to wake up. She lightly moaned, wishing not wake up.

"Sango dear, wake up." Miroku's eye scanned her whole backside, as if trying to memorize all of her, his eyes slid to their normal place. "_This outta wake her up…_" He slid his hand to her butt, rubbing it a good length of time, before getting any response out of her.

She just whined.

"_Wow, that didn't work…_" He walked around the other side of the bed to look at her face. It was so pretty, so peaceful while she slept in the bed, the sunlight glimmering in her deep brown hair. He bent over her face and pressed his lips against hoping to wake her up. It didn't really wake her up, but did get a response with a passionate kiss back.

Her hand slowly crept up; he saw it out of the corner of his eye. Expecting impact, he just sat there accepting his punishment for such a lovely prize. Unexpectedly though, it rapped around his neck and drove his mouth closer to hers to receive yet another kiss. Un wanting to, he lifted his lips from hers.

"Would you like to go get some breakfast?"

"But isn't it like 12:00?"

"Well, you're right, okay, lunch."

"Sure, I feel a little hungry."

"Well, then let's go. Get dressed and we will leave with Kagome and Inuyasha. When you are ready." Miroku walked out the door and waited out side with Inuyasha.

They walked out 5 minutes later.

"So, what is for lunch?"

"I want a salad."

"Why? I want a cheeseburger!"

"Well, I would like some waffles."

"Waffles? We should have sushi!"

"Well, it's obvious that we should go eat hamburgers."

"Inuyasha. Sit."

Crash!

"A salad sounds good."

"Whatever, I just don't want to die…"

Inuyasha peeled himself from the ground and mumbled something about psychotic wenches and how damn attractive they had to be…

Kagome ended up driving to Mc Donald's, because it had both salads, and hamburgers. Sango and Kagome got their salads, Miroku got a fried fish sandwich, and Inuyasha got his cheeseburger.

After they ate they went back to the hotel and relaxed and played. Inuyasha went to their exercise and weights room, Miroku watched more TV, and the girls just sat around not knowing what to do.

"I wanna do something!"

"Kagome, what's on that list that Mia girl gave you?"

"Hmm…I dunno. I'll check." Kagome dug around in the pocket of her clothes from yesterday, she found the list and unfolded it. The handwriting was hard to make out, but she made out most of it.

"Bench? What bench?"

"Let me see." Sango took the sheet of paper.

"Beach I think is what she meant."

"Oh, I knew that…"

"Well, do you want to go the beach?"

"Sure, what about you Miroku? Wanna go to the beach?"

Miroku just grunt a 'yes' as he flipped through channels.

"He definitely needs to get out of here."

"Yeah…I will go find Inuyasha, and tell him to get ready."

"Alright." Sango got up and went over to Miroku and grabbed him by the ear. She got a nice loud yowl of pain, but he got up and went and got dressed.

!#$

"Inuyasha, are you in here?" Kagome stepped into the fitness room, she looked around not being able to find him. Suddenly, a glimmer of black hair caught her eye, he was in the other room. She could see through the window, there were the girls from the other day. Inuyasha had panic in his expression; they were practically crawling on him. If he had his ears, they would be lying flat on his head. Kagome just stood there infuriated at the girls on him.

Inuyasha looked around, he swore he could smell Kagome. Very faintly, but it was there.

"God you guys are annoying! Get off me!" Inuyasha struggled not wanting to hurt them.

"_Great, if Kagome is here, then she gonna 'sit' me so many times, I could make it to the center of the earth!_"

"I said get off me—" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He spoke Japanese. They spoke **English**. _"Great…How the hell am I gonna get out of this!_" Just as his thoughts stop, Kagome came through the door.

"Kuso. I am so dead. Kagome please don't kill—"

"**YOU STUPID SLUTS! GET OFF HIM NOW!**"

"**Maybe we don't want to. Isn't that right Genesis?**"

"**What are you gonna do? You're only one person!**"

"Inuyasha! Come here! You baka!" Kagome screamed.

"_Kami is she scary when she's mad…_"

"Kagome, I can't she won't get of my lap!"

"THEN I WILL FUCKING GET HER OFF!"

Faster than Inuyasha anticipated, Kagome shoved the girl off his lap, slapped the other two, and cussed them out. Just like Sango, Kagome could leave a giant red handprint. The girls scrambled out of the room. Kagome was still jumping up and cussing them out as they left.

Inuyasha looked at her bug-eyed. She had never been so mad that he had ever seen. Even back in the feudal era when they fought, she never got quite that mad.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha muttering something about sluts needing to get lives, and stop picking up guys. Inuyasha couldn't understand it though.

"Kagome, I…ah…I was exercising and…they hit on me—"

"It's okay Inuyasha, by now I should no that you can't pick up women."

"Hey! I got you didn't I?"

"Heh, whatever. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach. Everyone is ready, beside me."

"Feh, okay. That sounds fun, let's go then."

!#$& . ;;

Sango raced out of the car carrying the inner tube they had bought at the drug store. She was really excited to go to the beach. The sun was shining, and nothing could ruin the day. Well, almost nothing.

Miroku and Inuyasha trailed behind as they carried more than the girls. They had a cooler, towels, and the 3 folding chairs.

Sango and Kagome jumped straight into the ocean water, splashing each other whenever a wave hit. Inuyasha looked out at them having fun while both him and Miroku had to set up an area. The girls were way to hyper.

"_They remind me of the Yashas that chased Sesshoumaru around in mating season!_" **_A/N: Yasha is a female youkai. It makes you wonder eh?_**

Miroku set up the last chair because Inuyasha had so much trouble with the first one. Soon after they jumped into the water with girls. Although the girls never saw them coming…

Miroku and Inuyasha held their breath and swam under the waves to where the girls were. When they weren't looking, the boys came right up behind them and grabbed them.

"Holy kuso! What in the seven hells was that?" Sango screamed, searching the area as soon as she could.

"Ahh!" a pitched scream came from the miko. She swam closer to Sango.

"Sango, I think it is the boys…"

"Yeah, cause something just touched my ass…"

"I got an idea, we should…" Kagome whispered in her ear, making Sango laugh hard enough for them to here under water.

The boys went to strike again, but this time, they were tricked. The girls dodged their attacks, and slide their swim shorts off as they swam by. They came straight up for air.

"What the hell! Give me my shorts back!"

"Yeah! Give mine back to!"

The girls just shook their head.

"Kagome, don't make me use force."

"Sango, you know very well that I will go to drastic measures."

They shook their heads again.

"Okay have it your way." The boys said in unison. They swam over to the girls too fast for them to escape. They both wrapped their arms around the girls' waist.

"Inuyasha! Your umm…thing is ah…" she trailed off.

"Feh. Now we would not have this problem if you would have just given the swim trunks back, now would we? Right Miroku?"

"Yep. Now they suffer, ready Inuyasha?"

"Yes." The boys were thinking the same exact thing. They undid the back of the girls' bathing suit tops and took them.

Lucky for the girls, the water was really murky. The boys couldn't see anything.

"Shimatta! Inuyasha, you give me my top now!"

"Miroku, if you don't give it back, you are going to suffer big time."

They shook their heads like the girls had done to them.

"Please? This is so embarrassing!"

"Yeah, guys!"

They shook their heads again.

The girls had to strike back, they did still have the swim shorts.

"Kagome, let's—" Sango now whispered an ideas into Kagome's ears.

"Easy for you to say! I guess it would work though…" She thought about Inuyasha's new obsession.

They swam up to Inuyasha and Miroku, their plan: seduction.

"Oh Inuyasha, you know want to give me my top back, you can have you trunks in exchange…" She said with her arms wrapping round Inuyasha neck, pressing her breasts against Inuyasha's bear chest. Sango was pulling the same strategy.

The boys froze in their places. They could both feel them selves getting hard as their women pressed up against them while _they _were naked. Unnoticing, Inuyasha and Miroku let go of the tops, the girls caught them before they drifted away.

"Here Inuyasha." Kagome tossed him his trunks, though he never caught them, he was just as horny as Miroku. They just stood there in the water. Kagome and Sango just swam to another area and got their tops back on.

The boys finally snapped out of it. They got their trunks before they floated away, and went back to shore. Kagome followed right after. Sango just played around in the open waters.

"I'm getting thirsty. I guess I know what they mean when they say, 'water, water, everywhere, but not a drop to drink.'" Sango said, talking to her self in the water. The amounts of people seem to have lessoned.

Sango decided to get out, and went to go get some soda.

Miroku's jaw dropped.

He had not paid attention to her bikini earlier.

Sango just blushed at the stares that she got as she walked up the rest of gang. Miroku could not keep his off the specimen that was walking toward him such grace. Miroku's mind went crazy with thoughts. "_Look at all the guys she looking at her! She is gorgeous! She must be eating way better, because she is filling out more and more..._" Sango walked up and talked to Kagome, and bent down to get a soda, which put her back to the butt-loving houshi that she liked. He gawked at her butt. He swore it got bigger. He knew her backside all to well not to be able to tell it got bigger. Or maybe it was the angle? He wasn't sure, but he loved it. "_If she knew how big her ass was, she would totally freak!_"

He was getting the temptation.

The feeling every time he got before doing it.

He started to reach his hand out to feel her butt. He couldn't do it. He knew she would very mad. He resisted with every fiber of his being. Her butt looked like it was asking to be groped. Suddenly though, he started to do something that he never thought he would do.

"Sango dear. Not that I don't love your butt, but could you move it? Unless you grant me permission to touch it of course, I am totally up to that."

He said no. He couldn't believe he resisted.

Sango looked down at him and blushed. She was really happy that every one spoke English and didn't know what he said, because she would have been even more embarrassed.

"Oh…I'm sorry Miroku."

Sango looked around for an extra chair, but couldn't find a free one.

"Sango, you are more than welcome to sit on my lap you know."

"I think I will pass." Sango said, ignoring his gesture. She sat on the towel that was placed there courtesy of Inuyasha.

"Oh, I forgot tell you guys something. There is a hurricane coming here." Miroku said casually, taking a sip of his soda.

"A HURRICANE!" Kagome almost yelled.

!#$&-o?

_A/N: heh, what a cheesy cliffhanger, well R&R!_

_Mia-san in and out!_


	16. The trip: part four!

Disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ECT.

Lauren1 genius. Why didn't I think of that! Fluffy isn't heartless at this point! (Rips out hair) It's going to happen. I like that idea; I can still pull it off! With all the crap I pull in this fanfic, I say, why not?

Also, I know what fluffy is, but what exactly _is_ lemon? I have gotten a few request, and I sure I could do it.

**Chapter 16- the trip: Part Four**

Last time

"Oh guys, I forgot tell you guys. There is a hurricane coming here." Miroku said casually, taking a sip of his soda.

"A HURRICANE!" Kagome almost yelled.

This time

"MIROKU! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING EARLIER!" Kagome looked at him like she was going to bite his head off.

Miroku was terrified.

Everyone was.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and forced her back down, she was actually giving with quite a hard time. Miroku scattered backwards from her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what a hurricane was! I meant to mention it sooner!"

"What is a hurricane?" Inuyasha and Sango asked at the same time.

"It is a mass of clouds that destroy almost everything in its path! Umm…kinda like your wind scar Inuyasha, but bigger. Way bigger." Inuyasha gulped. He didn't like the sounds of that.

"Is there anything we can do about it?"

"Nope, it's a natural event. It can't be prevented." Kagome swung her head towards Miroku. "Miroku, darling, what level was it?"

"Umm…I think the last time I checked, it was 4? Its name is Bret…"

"That's dangerous. We have to head back towards the hotel. See if they can tell us a safe place to go. No wonder it looked dreary out today…"

They loaded up in the small car, and headed back to the hotel. There the owner told them to go find a school to evacuate to. The packed and headed through the town.

"He said we can just find a school, but we have come across 4 full schools and 1 run down! What's the next one?"

"Umm…Brookside, I think…"

"Let's just head down there. Where is it?"

"Umm…it's actually right there."

They drove past the school. It's was extremely packed, but it looked like there might have room. She parked as close as she could get to the school. They walked about 2 blocks carrying their stuff.

Kagome started to talk to the person in charge at the door; they were aloud in. They walked into the packed cafeteria. All they could see were the tops of heads of people that were there to stay safe.

! .#$)$( off in a corner…

"Nat-san! Calm down now!" Mia said, watching her Miami buddy hoping up and down, holding on to a giant sack of manga books. She just rolled her eyes, and looked at the door to see is more people were coming in. To her surprise, four very familiar customers walked through the door. She immediately stood up, and started waving her hands back and forth to catch their attention. Mia's mom stared at her like she was weird, and continued reading her book.

"**_Oh kami, what was their names? I think the guy with small ponytail was Miroku? No, that's not right…Oh, I know the girl with the black is Kagome, the brown hair girl…what was her name?"_**

"**Kagome! Come over here!"**

$&.#$!& Our people.

"Isn't that the waitress from Cuppa Cabana?" Kagome said, looking at the girl waving her hand at them, telling them to come over.

"I think so. Let's go over there, it would be better to be by people that we at least have seen before…" Inuyasha mentioned, looking over at the corner.

"Okay." Everyone said, starting to walk over to them.

They cautiously walked through the crowded areas, and finally made it to them. Miroku started grinning big, when suddenly Mia hit in the side of his head. Sango and Kagome just laughed.

"**Don't be getting any ideas, chikan!**"

"**I said I was sorry**!"

"**How are you guys? Oh, houshi, I have what I want to show you. Here…**" She handed him a leather-covered journal. He took it into his hands and stared in disbelief.

"**Ah…**" Miroku's mouth hung open.

"**So, you wouldn't happen to know who Miroku Furyou is? I got this journal awhile back, translated in to English, I have read most of it. I thought you might know, since it had to do with a girl from the future, a dog hanyou, and a demon slayer losing her brother possessed by a horrible sounding hanyou.**"

Miroku's mouth was still hanging open.

"Miroku, isn't that _your_ journal?" Sango said, once she heard journal, Furyou, and hanyou.

"**Well? Do you have any ideas?**"

"Ai…hai that is my journal. This unbelievable…"

"What!" The rest of the gang gasped as he extended his arm out to hold it. Mia placed it in his hands.

"**So, this is your journal after all…well, since it is the future, you have not yet completely written in yours, am I right?**"

"This is unbelievable, she has Miroku's future in her hands! **How long does it go up too?**"

"**Urr…I don't know, it confuses me because it goes back and forth from the present and the feudal era…**"

"Well, umm, can I look at it?" Miroku asked, trying to peek at his own future.

"Should we even let you?" Sango glared, she did not like that journal in the current moment.

"**Does he wanna look at it?**"

"**Yeah, but I think it is a very good idea…**"

"**Non sense! He does any way! It's written in his own journal!**"

"Ano?" They all said, quite confused by what she meant.

"**It says right here…**" She carefully opened the book, and flipped through the pages. She read part of the paragraph in front of her, "** It says, 'Today I encountered the unusual girl from the coffee shop again. She had something I would have never expected to see; it was my own journal from the future! I read part of what happens in my future, and I say I live a very happy life! One of my greatest dreams come true, I get too—' **"

"**No! Don't finish it! Give me the book!**" Miroku took the book in a rush and started skimming through the pages. He was franticly looking for something. Mia just giggled while the rest stared.

"What are you looking for?" Sango said, she was a little nervous about it.

He still was looking for what ever he was looking for. He suddenly stopped and stared at one page. He was almost in a trance. His eyes started to get watery. Everyone looked at him like he was a stranger.

"YES! I GET TO—" He paused and looked at them, wondering if should say it.

"Yes? What do you get to do?"

"I umm, Inuyasha come here…" Miroku motioned his finger for Inuyasha to come. He obeyed and in return got a secret of a lifetime whispered in his ear.

"CHECK ME! CHECK ME!" Inuyasha said quickly after, wanting to know what his fate was. Miroku once again skimmed through the pages of his journal again. The girls just sat there and wondered what in the seven hells was going on.

"**Mia, do you know what they are looking up?**"

"**Hai, but I dare not tell.**" A smirk was put across her face as she said it. The other two girls pouted, not getting to know what was happening.

"Okay, well Inuyasha, there you have it! You happy?"

"Extremely happy." Inuyasha was grinning so big that, it out did Miroku when he did his groping.

Kagome and Sango just Stared at them, wanting to know what they found out. It was obvious that it included them. They just sighed and put their blankets on the ground to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long boring day.

!$$&(($)$#

A dark brown hair boy sat on a hill watching the sun go down, he was ever so happy to be there. Already in his life had he suffered so much pain, so much guilt, and so much loss. He was resurrected by the most unsuspecting person, but was happy to be there anyway.

He looked over at the girl that had similar hair to his and smiled. She was the one who talked _him_ into resurrecting him. The most beautiful man stood behind the tiny girl as she sat. His silver hair slightly off his shoulders, caught in the wind that blew at them.

This temporary family was wonderful, but he stilled wanted to be back with his only real family member.

"_Sango…_"

**A/N: wow, very short chappi, and uber late. So sorry for that. I just had a hard time with this chappi, I didn't really know what to do. He came back sooner than you thought! Actually this chappi was pretty bland, so I though I should add him. It's going to be a happy story after all!**

**Oh, by the way. Miroku's last name really is Furyou. If you don't believe me, go find a good Inu fan site. I don't remember how I found out though…**

**Mia-san in and out!**


	17. The trip: part five!

Disclaimer: again, I do not own any of the Inuyasha character, merchandising companies, ECT.

Okay, that is what I thought lemon was. Sex, or similar moments. I guess I will, maybe not. It gets pretty close in this chappi. Really don't want to have this deleted, it's happening to a bunch of great lemon stories.

Q: Was that Kohaku on the hill?

A: I won't say! (obvious at this point)

God this is going to be a chaotic chappi, I really don't know what to do with it…it might be short, so no complaining.

**Chapter 17- the trip: Part five (isn't this just going on forever?)**

It has been four days since the hurricane, and Kagome and Sango were in the store picking up some food. The damage on Sarasota wasn't very great. Like Nat-san and Mia-san said "The damage never happens in Sarasota!" They both had said like it was a bad thing. I guess this truly was a boring place…

They did get a room back at the same hotel. The manager was very kind and gave it to them half off for staying.

"What do you think the boys want?"

"I don't really know…tuna fish maybe?"

"I would like some!"

"Oh look! Chicken flavored ramen!"

"Let's get some spinach dip, it should be good with the white mountain bread."

The girls finished up their shopping and went back to their rooms. The boys were out in the weight room, so the girls were preparing lunch. They decided tuna sandwich, and some chips.

Sango went and got the boys, having to beat a couple girls off of course, and they sat a table out side. It was a warm sunny day, and the clouds were nowhere to be seen. It looked like there was never a hurricane.

"I love tuna."

"I love potato chips."

"You guys are weird, it's just food."

"Yeah, but we're really hungry."

"Well eat up then."

The boys ate every thing that they made except the two sandwiches that the girls saved for them selves and spinach dip.

! #$& later that night…

"Oh kami that sounds gross."

"You're telling me? I have watch it while I hold Inu's hair!"

"Don't call me Inu!"

"I am so happy Miro has short hair…"

"So I also get a nick-name? Great…"

"Oh shut up! You are the one sick!"

"Oh, I so happy I didn't that much tuna fish. They have throwing up all day, the smell is nauseating me."

"Yeah…note to self, never feed them tuna."

"Shut up! It's your fault for making it so good!" Inuyasha whimpered. He had turned hanyou form but still having just as much trouble as Miroku.

"Well, when you can, just go to bed. And take the medication on the table."

"Fine, fine…"

Kagome got in to the covers of her bed. Inuyasha was brushing his teeth, and rinsing his mouth. The taste was horrible. Miroku was doing the same thing in the next room.

! #$& A new day… . 

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Guess…" Inuyasha sat up in bed, holding the rag on his fore head in place. "Oww…You sure there wasn't any alcohol in those sandwich? I remember when Sesshoumaru got drunk once and…" Inuyasha babbled about the story while Kagome half listened

"He stripped and dance on the palace table, then…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…Sesshoumaru got drunk, stripped, and danced on a table?" Kagome thought hard, trying to imagine him doing that. In the end, she imagined Inuyasha and Miroku dancing together. She broke out laughing.

"What are you laughing at? Are imagining me dancing on a table?"

"NO…OF COURSE NOT!" Still laughing. "_I have get Sango to imagine that…"_

"Sure, liar…"

"I do not lie! I speak only the truth!" She said trying to keep a straight face. She broke out laughing again.

"What ever…" Inuyasha walked out side to get some fresh air.

)&&$$! The other room…

"Are you better?"

"Yeah, I have a headache, but that's it."

"I'll get you some medication the. I'm sure we have advil…" Sango dug around her bags, she found the medicine, and something they bought awhile back. The lip-gloss.

"Here." She handed him two pills and some water. She walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

"_Let's see what happens…_"

She pressed the tube against her lips. A sticky thick liquid appeared on her lips tinted red.

"That's pretty."

"Huh?" Sango turned around to see Miroku behind her.

"I like it, it matches your eye shadow."

"Oh yeah, I guess it does…" Miroku stared at her contently, as she blushed as red as her lips. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"It's flavored too. Tastes like strawberries."

"Yeah, I like it too."

"May I taste it again?"

"Yes…"

He pressed his lips on her lips again, more tenderly this time. He wanted to taste more than just her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer. He put his hands on her butt, but she didn't care. It didn't matter any more. She wanted him to touch her, feel her. It was a way of getting to know each other better.

! #$& Back with Kagome and Inuyasha…

Inuyasha walked back into the room. Florida felt way to hot for him.

"Kagome, can't we do any thing…this boring sitting around. It's too hot."

"Go exercise again."

"No, the girls are annoying. And I am too tired for that."

"Okay, well, take nap."

"I am too a wake for that. Are you aroused or something? I can see you nipples through that shirt…"

"What! Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha went crashing on to the bed. When the spell wore off, he rolled over.

"That was fun crashing on the bed. Allot softer." Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh know you don't, don't you dare look at me like that!"

"I will if I want." Inuyasha countered, grinning even bigger.

Inuyasha pounced on Kagome and pinned her to the bed. She struggled a little, but she knew it was futile. He started licking her neck.

"Heeeyyy…thaaatt…tiiickless!" Kagome managed to get out, before squealing in his ear.

"Hey, no squealing in my ear! That hurts!"

"Sorry! But it tickled!"

"Well then I am punishing you with more tickling!" He quickly brought his fingers to her stomach and started tickling.

"Hey! Stop! Sit!"

Just as she realized what she had just said, Inuyasha came down on her like a collapsing bridge.

"Oh crap!" Inuyasha got up when the spell off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You're right, it is fun on a bed."

"You probably shouldn't 'sit' while I am on top."

"Who said you should even be on top?"

"Huh?"

At that moment that she had caught Inuyasha off guard, she rolled on top of him and strattled him between her legs.

"You cheated!"

"How? Were we playing a game?"

Inuyasha flipped her off him, and got on top again.

"You look like a dog, the way you are position on top."

"Who said I wasn't though?"

His hair suddenly turned silver, and a pair of dog appeared on top of his head.

"Oh right. Of course, how could I have been so dunce." She said sarcastically, rubbing his ears.

"I can still see your nipples through that shirt."

"Pervert."

"Yes, I think we established that awhile ago."

"It's fun to call you a pervert though."

He was still staring at her chest as she was talking. Kagome just rolled her eyes, and started to unbutton her shirt for him.

"Yay!" He said, concentrating hard on her activity. "_I swear, if he had a tail to go with those ears, it would be wagging…_"

"You are way too easily amused…"

"What's so bad about that?" poking her boobs, watching them jiggle.

"Nothing…"

He kissed her lips tenderly while she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed him against her. He lifted her up to access her bra clasp. As soon as he undid it, he pulled it off her and kissed her bare chest. He placed one of her nipples in his mouth and started sucking gently on it. Kagome could feel her self restrain a moan, but couldn't do it.

"Inu…yasha…" she moaned underneath him. His ears twitched toward the noise.

"Hmm…"

"You didn't have to stop you know."

"Were you having an, orgasm?"

"Maybe…" She brought Inuyasha face close to her own and licked his lips. "Your teasing me Inu…"

She roughly placed her lips on his and pressed his whole body against hers. She passed her tongue through his mouth and out lined his fangs carefully.

Inuyasha came up for air, they were both panting heavy.

"I can honestly say I'm not bored…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes…"

**A/N: nyah? I finally got this damn chappi finished! I swear, it took so long, I honestly never knew what in the seven hells to put! I do have a plan for the next chappi, kinda.**

**I found something fascinating out. Sarasota County (my place) has the highest drug rate in Florida. That's why I couldn't come up with any thing good for them to do other than a bunch of fluffy/limey whatnot.**

**Check out my newest fanfic!**

**Mia-san in and out!**


	18. The trip: part six!

**A/N: Gah! I swear, how did I get fans? I guess I know how the other fanfic writers feel, kind of any way. I am sad, I can't think of anything to type, and when my fingers aren't busy, I bite my nails, and well, I RUINED ONE OF THEM! –Goes in corner to sulk-**

**If you guys haven't noticed, I really don't care if you review, but I do like it!**

**Chapter 18- the trip: Part six (I swear I am ending the trip next chappi…)**

Sango woke up startled to see Miroku next to her from night before. She still wasn't use to him sleeping with her. But every day it was getting harder and harder to see him as a lecherous houshi that liked to hit on ever pretty woman he saw. She felt a tug on her lips to make her smile, "_I own him now…_" she thought deviously.

She got out of bed and put a clean shirt on, and went and washed her face. She brushed her teeth, and went back in to the room to turn the TV on. "_Miroku's right, this thing is absolutely addicting…_" She found the weather channel.

"That is so amazing, they can tell when a storm is coming." She whispered, munching on a cookie she dug out of their refrigerator.

"Up already?" Miroku said, sitting up in bed. He crawled up behind her and hugged her.

"Yeah, that sunlight is evil."

"I wonder if we will of any thing to do today…"

"I wanna go to the mall."

"Okay, well, let's tell Kagome."

Miroku got out of bed only wearing boxers, and opened the door that lead him into Inuyasha and Kagome's room. He looked at them; Inuyasha was embracing Kagome.

"I swear, they sleep in too late, and go to bed to late."

"Hmm? Miroku?" Kagome turned around and faced him. "When he sleeps, he won't let go of me. Help me, I have to pee."

Miroku sighed, trying to think of a way to free Kagome.

"What's taking so long? I want to go to the mall, and eat—" Sango walked in and looked to find Kagome and Inuyasha in bed still. "GET UP! IT'S 1:00PM!"

"Sango calm down."

"Calm down? I have been bored outta my wits like half this trip! I finally got an idea, and they sleep! Gah!"

Inuyasha shot up from his sleep and glared at Sango. She just glared back looking much more fierce than the just awakened hanyou.

"Get your ass up now."

"No."

"Yes. NOW!"

Inuyasha scampered out of the bed, in fear of the upset youkai slayer. Kagome just sat up in confusion. She walked to bathroom and Inuyasha just stood the in his boxers. Miroku walked back it to their room.

"Sango, come back to our room."

"Fine." She grumbled.

Kagome walked out of the bathroom, wearing blue jeans and a casual shirt. She had taken a shower, and was now drying her hair with a towel.

"I'm going to talk to Sango, you stay put."

"I'll move if I want! I am not some puppy you can order around!"

"What ever…" Kagome grumble as she walked in to Sango and Miroku's room. It seemed every one was in a bad mood. She sat down on their bed.

"Sango, did you say you wanted to go to the mall?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get them dressed and go. I have been curious about their malls here. I hope they have the store I want." She said getting up; she walked back to her room to find that Inuyasha was listening-on on them.

"What store did you want to go to?"

"Secret!" She said winking. "Now get dressed, we girls wanna spend our mass amount of money. One-thousand dollars is a lot in my opinion."

"Okay…" He said hesitantly, pulling up his pants. This spending spree didn't sound as fun as the girls said they would be.

! #$&+ Arrival at the mall…

"Wow, it's a…"

"Shabby mall?"

"Scary more like it. Those posters, them smiling." **A/N: Westfield malls are scary…**

"The Goths are thick here. And wannabes."

"Yeah…" Kagome and Sango looked at each other embarrassed for wearing miniskirts.

They continued through the doors and walked on to look for the food court. It was in the middle of the mall according to the maps, and they were at the wing closest to JC Penny's.

"Oh, my, kami."

"What is it Kagome?"

"Sango, we have to go in there."

"Victoria's Secret…isn't that the ling—" Sango spoke before having her mouth covered by Kagome's hand.

"Yes, we are going in. Boys, preoccupy yourselves before we come back."

"Okay…I'm gonna get some food."

"Me too. Meet us in the food court when you're finished with what ever."

"'Kay, sure…" The two girls walked in to the store giggling.

"So Kagome, what are you going to get?"

"I dunno. Oh my! You should get this Sango!" Kagome giggled, holding up a pink bra with dark green lace it.

"Oh my kami, that would match my kimono perfectly! Or this would match the slayer suit…" She said sheepishly, holding up a black and pink all-lace bra.

"Your right, I bet Miroku would love that."

"Shut-up! Inuyasha would probably kill, quite literally, to see you in nothing but a bra and panties. Red probably." Sango countered.

"What!" Kagome blushed immensely.

"Or a shorter version of your school outfit."

"Sango, you…evil!"

"Yes, I think we determined that."

The girls finished looking through, and got their purchases and left the store giggling, and chatting about the boy's expression when they saw their new stuff.

Hey looked for the boys and finally found them by a Chinese food place. They were sitting with three other girls. They were rather short, but two looked very familiar.

"Hello, guys."

"Hello ladies, guess who we found." Miroku said, the two girls turned around and faced them.

"**Mia-san! Nat-san! Oh me, oh my!**"

"**Hai, we just came to the mall bored. This is our friend, Suma-san.**"

"**Oh, hello.**"

"They were inviting us to the oriental buffet. It's a restaurant, later to night since we're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh right, I forgot we were leaving tomorrow…"

"We should go!" Sango cheered.

"Okay, **we will go guys.**"

"Cool."

"**They have awesome doughnuts there**."

"Doughnuts? Did some one say doughnuts?"

"Vash, wrong fanfic. Leave now."

"Awe! But I want some! Just give the address, I'll leave you alone!"

"**Here.**" Mia handed Vash the instruction, and he bid farewell.

"**No! Vash! Come back!**" Suma chased after him.

"Sayaonara Suma!" Every one chanted.

"**So you are going?**"

"Hai."

"**That's great! Yay!**"

" **Meet us at 7:00!**"

"**Okay. We'll see you there!**"

They waved to them as they left. They sat down and ate before they continued to eat. They all had food from different places since there were so many food-stands in one area.

"So, what to do next."

"I dunno, the have an arcade." Sango gestured towards the place called 'Tilt'.

"I wanna play DDR!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Me too!" Sango added.

"Well, suit your selves, I don't wanna go."

"Me neither. We can meet up with you guys again in a bit. We'll go to the arcade to meet you."

"Okay!" The girls jeered.

The girls went to the arcade, while the boys went an opposite direction.

"I wonder where they were heading to."

"Me too, I guess we'll ask later."

"Yeah, no worries."

"'Kay."

The girls looked around.

"Shimatta! They only have the crappy Korean DDR. That not fair!"

"Yeah, oh well, let's play."

"Okay."

"Hey, when the boys get back, we should get some clothes for the Oriental buffet."

"Good idea, let's get something a little nicer looking."

"I don't think it's formal knowing them."

"Me neither."

The girls played and till they were out of breath, and the boys finally returned. They were empty handed other than a bag from Spencer's.

"Miroku, you better not have bought any thing to crazy."

"Naw, the was too kinky."

"Okay…" Sango said, unsure if to trust him.

"Well, me and Sango believe we should get some nicer clothes for dinner to night."

"Yeah, okay. I think what we have is fine."

"Yeah, me too. You girls can get some new clothes."

"Okay…" Kagome said, suspicious of them now.

"Well, okay, let's go."

The girls got their clothes from Dillard's, and they just hung around the mall until 6'oclock to waste time. They returned to their hotel room and got ready. Kagome was wearing a dark green lace shirt with a matching skirt that had corduroy, with the lace as a trim. Sango wore a black spaghetti strapped shirt and blue jean mini skirt with black lace.

"You look nice."

"Yeah, extremely nice guys."

"Thanks."

"Lets go, it's 6:40, it's about a 20 minute drive there."

"'Kay."

They all loaded up in the in the car, and drove off following Mia's instructions on how to get there. After a couple of wrong turns, and lost of instructions, they arrived only a few minutes late.

They got out of the car and entered the restaurant. It was quite big, and covered with picture from different Chinese dynasties. The buffet as they could see had many different foods. Sango looked and found to her pleasure, a sushi bar.

"Kagome! Sango!" called a voice from a near by table, they saw it Nat calling.

"**Inu-boy, chikan! Get over here, or get your food**!" Mia called, smiling innocently after calling.

"Okay…" Miroku responded, "_That Mia girl reminds me Sango way to much…_" He walked over to buffet following Inuyasha. They put a large assortment of food on their plates, and returned to the chattering girl-infested table.

"**I can't believe you Kagome-sama! Did that really happen**?"

"**Hai**…" Kagome told Nat Suma about the Shikon jewel, and the demons.

"**Hey, cat-girl**!" Inuyasha barked. Both Nat and Mia looked up. "**The real one**."

Both girls looked at Inuyasha confused.

"**Real one**?"

"**What are you talking about? Neither one of us are real**." Nat said casually. "**Although, it would be awesome**."

"**Yeah, what Nat-san said**…" Mia replied hesitantly.

"**Don't lie Mia-san, I can smell you**!"

"**I do own cats you know**."

"**It's stronger than that, like a han—**" Inuyasha said before getting his mouth abruptly covered up by her hand.

"Don't you dare."

Inuyasha just grinned.

"So your hanyou, and that's why I smelt it at the mall, and that how you knew at the coffee shop."

"SHHH!"

"That's why you are so interested and talking to us. You're all alone."

"Shut up!"

"It's okay I won't te—" He cut off again, trying to prevent Nat-san from stealing his sushi.

"**But I want some**!"

"**Get your own**!"

"**You have last of the salmon ones though**!"

"**So? Ask them to make more**!"

"**You're not eating them though**!"

Everyone watched as they fought for two pieces of sushi.

"**Weird**."

"**Nat-san born to annoy**."

"**Yep**."

In the end, Nat won by a mere bite. Biting of his hand that is.

"**She has fangs! Cheater**!"

"Oh shut Inuyasha, you do too…"

"They both remind me of a certain kit at home…" Inuyasha mused, "_A certain kit that got to fondle Kagome…When I get home, he's dying and unknown death…_"

"Those were delish! I think it was because they soaked up all the wasabi and soy sauce on your plate."

"Shut up… You're a cat hanyou aren't you?"

"Yerp! Through and through."

"So the only human here is that girl?"

"No…"

"**I'm _wolf_. Whole demon.**"

"I. Hate. Wolves."

Kagome and Sango started laughing.

"Oh Inuyasha…"

"So, can you guys actually speak Japanese?"

"Some, we forgot it mostly."

"Forgot?"

"Yeah, living here for **200** years will do that."

"Oh, yeah…you guys do look about Inuyasha's age."

"Inuyasha's 200? Kewlio!" Nat chirp.

"Well, we are 300 years old though." Mia corrected.

"Inuyasha, is it true you came out of a time traveling well?" Nat questioned, showing a fang.

"Oh…yeah."

"OH MY KAMI! CAN WE GO?"

"Ah well, its in Japan."

"So? I will buy us plane tickets and go! I am sick of all of this! You can't tell anyone who you are!"

"Well, it's 500 years in the past though…"

"No worries, the only electronic thing that any of us use is the computer, and we will quickly adapt." Nat suggested. **A/N: You liar Nat…lol!**

"Okay. Fine. You can go, but buy your tickets. We leave tomorrow morning at 9:00." Kagome allowed.

"Alright."

"Was the whole point of this dinner, was to go to the well?" Miroku innocently asked.

"Yerp, pretty much."

"Thought so."

"Stop glaring at me! No wonder my Dad didn't like you!" Suma snapped.

"What? Dad?" Inuyasha was confused.

"Yeah! Kouga my daddy! He decided Ayame was a better choice."

"See Inuyasha? Nothing to worry about with Kouga."

"What? REALLY?" Inuyasha's looked like they lit up, he was extremely happy.

"I'm about 50 years old than them. I can easily take you down!"

"No you can't! Your dad couldn't even defeat me with the Shikon shards he had!"

"Lie! I bet any of my brothers or sisters can beat you!"

"How many do you have?"

"7 Brothers, 5 sisters. My parents were busy, what can I say?"

"Wow."

"Hey, sorry to stop your guys conversation, but its 11:00, we should go."

"'Kay, see you guys tomorrow. Be ready at the Sarasota airport."

"'Kay. Sayaonara!"

Every one left the restaurant and went home and backed every thing they needed for tomorrow. It was going to be a long day tomorrow…

**A/N: Nyah, nyah! Surprising in this chappi, right? Oh I have been planning the next chappi, it's going to be F-U-N. I AM GOING ON VACATION FOR A WEEK, so I won't up-date for a while. You guys won't be disappointed though. I hope.**

**Mia-san in and out!**


	19. The trip: IT'S OVER!

**My trip was awesome. I saw mountains, and swam in freezing water. It was fun any way. If I knew you all in real life, I would have bought souvenirs. Sooner or later, I might be able to post pix on my site, which is currently WORKING! Yay! **

**Lilrin13: Kikyo died along time ago. The first two chappis are confusing.**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only: The lemon is coming. I just felt I was doing too much of it for a while. Shippou is getting his moment. –Laughs-**

**Ryuchi: I don't think they are actually going to get busy. I am planning on ending this soon.**

**Tetsiaga: I don't think any one likes cliffies.**

**New Moon Tears: What's confusing? I will help explain!**

**Chapter 19- the trip: IT'S OVER! –Dances around happy-**

"Okay, every one here?"

"Yes."

"I'm doing roll-call any way. Inuyasha?"

"I'm here wench."

"Miroku?" Kagome grumbled resisting the urge to say 'sit'. "Yes?"

"Sango?"

Sango sleepily responded, "Gah…"

"Mia?"

"Nyu?"

"Nat?"

"Fu fu fu…"

"Suma?"

"Yeah?"

"Everyone is here! Let's go wench!"

"Shut up! Sit!"

Everyone watched as Inuyasha went face first into the ground.

"Nice spell."

"Yeah, wish I had one of those on Mitchell." Mia said, cursing under her breath about a pervert.

"Yeah, ditto."

"Time to go, got every thing?" Kagome checked like her mother did at the beginning of the trip.

"Yerp."

"Yes mother…" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Why is he such a bad mood?" Nat asked.

"I wouldn't sleep with him last night."

"Oh…" All the girls responded. They all started to giggle.

"Shut up! That is not why!"

"Sure…"

"**Flight 215 to Tokyo, Japan is leaving momentarily, please bored if you have your tickets.**"

"Let's go…"

They got on to the plane, ready to go home. Mia and Nat were squirming in their seat, it started to annoy Inuyasha. Suma just drowsily sat in her seat, glancing occasionally at the scenery below.

Kagome drifted in to a dreamless sleep along with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha sat drowsily like Suma looking at what was out the window. The whole experience was new. Since it was cloudless skies, he could see the ground. He decided to sleep though when they got over the ocean.

They finally arrived in Japan after many hours. They all awoke from their sleeping except Kagome and Sango whom woke up soon before.

"Are we…?"

"Yes, Japan."

"Wow, I feel so at home." Mia sighed, getting off the plane.

"Yes, me too."

"Indeed." Nat chirped, looking around.

"This so nice, I can't believe it's been so long."

"How did you guys even get there in the first place?"

Mia, Nat, and Suma looked at each other.

"Swam." They all said.

"What! That's insane!"

"I know, seeming it so long ago."

"Mia, I have been meaning to tell you. I am impressed with how you hide your ears." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Well, bobby pins aren't very pleasant, but they get the job done."

"Feh, don't give her ideas…"

"You would think the sleep on the plane would put him in a better mood…" Nat whispered to Suma.

"Yeah…"

"Well, bringing more people too house probably isn't the souvenir my mom would want, especially so late at night. But you guys are going to the feudal era…"

"Yerp! We can't wait, it will be nice."

"The old bat will like more company."

"Yes, very much. I wonder if Shippou visited her." Kagome thought aloud.

"Me too…"

"Who Kaede?" Nat question.

"A very nice priestess."

"Oh, okay!" Nat cheerfully skipped ahead to catch up with Suma. Suma looked very dazed.

"What wrong Suma?"

"I dunno…I think meeting my dad before he gave birth to me will be weird…"

"Yeah, probably." Nat shrugged and started humming a tune.

"Hey Sango, do you think we should go get Fuyu and Kyoko?"

"Oh yeah! If they left on the trip the day we—"

"Aunt Kagome! Uncle Inuyasha!"

Fuyu and Kyoko were trotting to them, looking they just got off their plane ride. Even though it was so dark, they could tell it was they.

"Hey, we were just talking about getting you guys! Tomorrow, we are going to the feudal era, would you like to go?"

"Well, that sounds good."

"I think dad would be shocked." Fuyu chuckled.

"Yeah…and mom."

Inuyasha looked at them with an evil grin. He kept on thinking how hilarious it would be to see their expression. By 'their' , he obviously was thinking about Sesshoumaru and Rin. Even Jaken's will be funny.

"I hope you guys don't mind going tomorrow." Kagome explained.

"Naw, no prob! It's late, I just want to hit the hay in a more comfortable place." Mia assured.

"Couch, carpet, and futon…we don't care."

"That's fine. We have many places to sleep." Miroku told.

"We are gonna go home, we will by your house in the morning." Kyoko

"Come at like 8:30, we'll all be awake. Well mostly any way."

"Heh, okay."

The all watched as Kyoko and Fuyu loaded up into the cab, and they decided to go home them selves. They took a late night train, and walked home from the train stop.

They quietly walked into the house, hoping not to wake any sleeping people in the house. They all manage to get through the door, but Nat seemed to have knocked over a plastic bowl on the counter. Of course it was extremely loud in the quiet house.

"Who's there!" Mitsuko questioned, walking down the stairs holding one of Sota's baseball bats.

"Mom, it's us!"

"What? Really? Why are there 3 extra?"

"Oh, yeah about them. This is Mia, Nat, and Suma. Tomorrow we are going to take them to the feudal era, they are too cat hanyous, and a wolf demon."

"Oh, okay. Boys, you sleep on the couch, girls, you can take there beds up stairs."

"What! That's not fair!" Inuyasha whined.

"Now Inuyasha you're going to wake them…"

"Mom, who's here?" Sota and Shippou came down the stairs, trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes.

"KAGOME!" Shippou squealed, running towards her. She picked him up and held him like she did every time. Inuyasha's eye started to twitch as she held him; she was squeezing him against her chest. Kirara followed closely behind and chirped a meow at Sango tell her to pick her up.

"You baka kit! Go back to bed!" Inuyasha growled, knocking him on the head.

"OWW! KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled, as they all watched again. Inuyasha met his date with the floor, and got up cursing about a wench and lingerie.

"I see Kagome and Inuyasha got really close on the trip." Kagome's mother whispered to Sango.

"Yeah."

"You too with Miroku."

"What!"

"His hand is groping you as we speak."

"Ah…CHIKAN!" Sango struck Miroku across the face like so many times before.

"ITAII!" Miroku yowled.

"The pain…" Shippou sighed, watching the everyday event. "Why do it when you know you are going to get hit." Shippou was totally unaware of the current situation between all of them. The only thing that gave them away was the scents.

"Girls, up stairs. Boys, you stay here." Mitsuko ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

"Can we keep him?" Mia said, suffocating the kit in her cleavage.

"Sure. He usually sleeps with Kagome any way."

The two-hanyou girls looked over at Inuyasha to hear a low growl coming from with.

"Sure is jealous over a kit." Nat whispered to Mia.

"You can say that again."

"SHUT-UP!"

"Inuyasha behave, go to bed, or I will have Kagome 'sit' you!" Kagome's mom threatened. Her this early in the morning was scary.

"Fine…"

Every one went to the respectful places to sleep. They were all extremely excited to go to the feudal era tomorrow. Nat slept sprawled out on the ground next to Mia, whom currently held the kit in her bosoms. Shippou was use to sleeping next to Kagome, but this was a whole new experience to him.

"_So warm…and squishy…_" Shippou kept thinking.

Mean while down stairs where Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sota slept, Inuyasha kept grumbling.

"If you don't stop that, I will have to hurt you."

"I'm going to kill that FOX!"

"Inuyasha, stop being jealous because Shippou is sleeping with my sister."

"I don't even think that he is. Mia took a real liking to him, she probably got him stuck in her boobs."

They all paused to imagine being her cleavage. Inuyasha drifted off and thought of Kagome.

"Your right Miroku." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yeah, Miroku's right. That Mia girls gotta huge rack!"

"Sota, a little boy should not be talking like that." Suma scolded from behind.

"Wah!"

"Chill out, I just here for a glass of water." She replied to the cries, opening the fridge.

"Heh…sorry miss…Suma."

"It's alright. Go to bed, all three of you."

The boys obeyed the wolf, and went to sleep finally. She returned to the room and looked at every one.

"_I always pick up the weirdo's…_"

**Next morning…**

"AYAAAHHH!"

Every one jerked awake when they heard someone scream from down stairs. The girls trailed one behind each other to go see what was happening.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they all froze in place at the scene in front of them. They started laughing hysterically at the two boys. Inuyasha was embracing Miroku, rather fondly, in his sleep. Every one watched as he opened his eyes from the disturbance.

"HOLY CRAP!" Inuyasha shocked the situation. He instantly let go and squirmed away.

Miroku instantly got up and went to the bathroom.

"Miss me Inuyasha?" Kagome teased.

He nodded his and walked out the door to the outside. Miroku washed his face in the sink, and then dried it off. "_That certainly was traumatizing…_" He thought to himself.

"I am sleeping by myself for now on…" Inuyasha muttered, walking around the small shrine. He decided to sit under Goshinboku, the very tree he had met Kagome. "I need to get a grip, I might do worse than this morning…scary." He watched as a trail of girls walked of the house, meeting Fuyu and Kyoko.

"Are we leaving yet?" Nat whined.

"I'm getting bored."

"I really have the urge to kill something."

Inuyasha thought about the last comment. "_I can use the Tessaiga!_"

"Let's go!" Kagome order, while every one filed in to the well building.

"Are sure we will be able to go there with out your assistance?"

"Yeah. Let's go one at a time."

**A/N: Yohs, I am like chilling. I was debating to update, or add more. I chose update. The next chappi, in my opinion, will a laugh riot.**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	20. Down the well

**Suma: Wench? Wench! –Eye twitch- I AM NOT YOUR WENCH SUMA-SAN! –goes and cusses-**

**Your beautiful disaster: Nyah, this will be a funny chappi. If you want non-funny, you might have to wait a while.**

**SlummyRedDragon: Quite frankly, there wasn't a point. I guess that was getting some stuff outta the way. I didn't plan that chappi; I do have a plan for this one.**

**Chapter 20- down the well**

**Last time**

"Are we leaving yet?" Nat whined.

"I'm getting bored."

"I really have the urge to kill something."

Inuyasha thought about the last comment. "_I can use the Tessaiga!_"

"Let's go!" Kagome order, while every one filed in to the well building.

"Are sure we will be able to go there with out your assistance?"

"Yeah. Let's go one at a time."

**Now**

"I wanna try first."

"Okay Mia, you go then."

They watched as she stood upon the ridge of the well. She leapt in and they all saw a light engulf her.

"MIA! ARE YOU THERE?"

"She actually went through."

"Damn."

"MY TURN!" Nat cried as she jumped up and down, excited to go.

"Alright go."

They watched as Nat did the same as Mia before. After they declared it worked, one by one they went in until the remaining two were Kagome and Inuyasha. He insisted she went first, so she went along with it.

She was climbing up the vines on the other side when Inuyasha appeared. He looked up and blushed like he did many times before hand. Kagome wasn't wearing her uniform, but she was still wearing a skirt.

"_L-Lace?_"

Inuyasha wonder to himself why little things like that still got him flustered over her. He just grinned.

"So, every made it here alright?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Yerp!"

"Well, what are we going to do first?"

"No clue."

"We could go see Lady Kaede first. We have been gone 2 weeks."

"Yay!" Shippou chirped, sitting in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha grimaced at how easily he was taking advantage of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you now that Shippou sees Kagome as a mother figure, right?" Miroku explained. Inuyasha thought about. He was right. Shippou loved Kagome as a _mother_.

"You're right. But I just can't get over it!"

"Chill, Inuyasha."

"Feh." he grumbled, as the two men followed the women.

They arrived at the small village quickly, for it wasn't too far from the well. They walked into the village, where some people greeted them. They were used to Inuyasha and Shippou by now. Their friends were no exception.

"Are all villages this…" Nat trailed off.

"…Nice?" Suma finished her sentence.

"Unfortunately, no. We just know them better." Inuyasha grumbled, remembering his past. He hated how people would stare at him for being a half human, half demon. He always thought humans were so weird, considering he was half.

They all entered Kaede's small hut. Eleven people were a lot to fit in there. They all sat against the walls, facing the warm fire. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, stealing a glance at her from the mix of firelight and sunlight. He peeled his eyes away from her and noticed that Miroku had been doing the same with Sango.

"How are ye children fairing in Kagome's time?"

"Nicely."

"We got to travel across the ocean."

"Really, now? That sounds very pleasant." Kaede smiled at the visitors. "And who might these people be? It's not every day you bring two neko hanyou, two inu hanyou, and wolf yasha."

**A/N: -laughing- I still can't get over the fact that Inuyasha's name means, Female dog demon! Inu means dog, and yasha means female demon. Carry on…**

"Well, we found them in our time."

"We aren't staying long." Fuyu complied.

"We are though." Suma interjected.

"Well, ye are welcome to stay as long as ye wishes. Just don't cause problems please."

"Of course. We would never think of that."

"I want to help protect!" Nat said, standing up, holding her hand over her chest. "I may act immature, put I can't quite powerful."

"I am going to travel, but I am happy to know I have a place to come too." Mia explained.

"I will stay with Nat."

"Very well. Stay in my hut till you can build your own." Kaede said, smiley.

"Kagome, can I go see Souten? I bought her new crayons, and want to give them to her."

"Sure Shippou."

"Well, I want to see our father."

"Should we, Kyoko?"

"Yeah! I wanna know how much he hated humans!"

"Okay…"

"I have to be there for that." Inuyasha thought aloud, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh Inuyasha…I kinda do too…"

"Well, I want to also!" Sango said, smirking.

"I guess I will come too." Miroku sighed.

"Me too!" Shippou chirped, "He'll especially be shocked at Inuyasha still being a demon!"

"Inuyasha still hanyou? Can ye be correct?"

"Absolutely, you old witch." Inuyasha replied, turning into the silver-haired, white-eared inu hanyou.

"Oh, my Kami. That's why the jewel was still around. I was very suspicious of that."

"Well, now you know."

"We should get going; it might be hard to find Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, extremely difficult." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"It really shouldn't little brother though." They heard a monotone voice from the doorway of the hut.

There stood Sesshoumaru himself, slightly smirking. It kind of scared them.

"W-What are you doing here for?" Inuyasha said, shocked by his brother's prescence.

"I smelt a familiar scent, and thought I might need to investigate."

"FUYU! LOOK! IT'S DAD!" They all watched as the female inu hanyou jump at her past father.

"Huh? What are talking about?" Sesshoumaru was shocked by the suddenly display of affection towards him.

"Oops…" was all she said.

"Kyoko, you could have been a little more quiet."

"Hey, 310 years will make you miss any one!"

"What?" Sesshoumaru's face went ghost white. "Please, don't tell me you are from Kagome's 'time' as I think I heard them say before."

"But **I am**."

"You are not my children, nor will you be."

"Wow, he is as stubborn as I thought." Kyoko pouted, looking to his side. There stood a small girl, wearing an orange and yellow box print kimono.

"Kyoko, d-do you think th-that's her?"

She nodded.

"OH MY KAMI! IT'S **MOM**!"

Rin looked up at Kyoko, and noticed that Sesshoumaru, had in fact, passed out.

"Mom? Me? A mom? What are you talking about?"

"Oh well, ya see, we are from the future."

"KYOKO, SHUT UP!" Fuyu's eyes were bulging from anger. "YOU'LL SCREW UP THE PAST!"

"Kami. It was obviously fated that we meet Inuyasha and Kagome, and go to the future. Plus, you know that my future readings have been more accurate over the last century."

"I don't care! What if we aren't born?"

"Kami…do you not trust me at all?"

"Fine…" He growled, going into the corner of the hut.

"Miss Rin, we are both from the future. We would like you to know that you will in the near future become Sesshoumaru's **mate.**"

"W-WHAT? I GET TO BE MY LORD'S MATE?" Rin squealed, just as Jaken walked through the door to what the noise was for.

"Oh my Lord! What happened to you Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"J-Jaken-sama?"

"Hmm? Do I know you, hanyou?"

"Hmm…just like father, should have thought so." Fuyu grumbled. "You don't know me now, put you will in 8 years…"

"EIGHT YEARS? I'LL BE SEVENTEEN!" Rin said joyously, jumping up and down. "I can't wait! I can't imagine loving the lord than I already do!"

"Huh? What do these weaklings speak of? Eight years? What does that mean?"

"Should we tell him?" Kyoko begged.

"I will." Fuyu said firmly.

Inuyasha was laughing hysterically at this point along side Shippou and Kagome. Sango was simply amused, but tried not to laugh. Miroku watched, for the toad annoyed him more than Inuyasha's insults.

"Jaken, we are Lord Sesshoumaru's children from the future."

"That's not possible! You are nothing but mere hanyous!"

"Jaken!" Fuyu said angrily. He remembered Jaken liking him for was almost exactly like his father. The only real difference was patience. He hit Jaken up side the head, like he watched his father do so many times before.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"You were getting annoying."

"That is the weirdest family in existence." Mused Miroku. "I promise ours will be more subtle." He said, groping Sango's butt like so many times before.

"So the taijiya no longer minds the touch of the foolish houshi?" Kaede chuckled.

"Huh, oh I guess not…" She sighed, disapproving in her mind of being with the rouge monk. Course, she knew it would never make her stop loving him.

"_Hmmm…I wonder how much of the miko and hanyou's relationship has progressed._" She looked at them for a moment. It was a little too obvious. Inuyasha finally stopped laughing and was holding Kagome in his lap.

Rin started to study the features of Kyoko and Fuyu. She walked around, making them fidget with her stares.

"Fuyu, you look like your father so much, except you and those ears. May a I tweak them?" She asked politely.

"Of course mother." He unconsciously called her, causing her to blush a scarlet red. He bent down at eye level to her, which was extremely far at this point.

"Oh! They are so soft!" She started to pet his fair, pulling it back from his face. She tried to fix his collar of his kimono. "Are your clothes from Kagome's time?"

"No, they are from this time."

"Really, they are quite nice condition."

For being 9 years old, she acted very mature. They kept thinking it was the effect of the kids, like she already accepted her fate with her lord.

"So, who is older?"

"Fuyu." Kyoko chirped.

"Really? Pick me up Kyoko." Rin ordered.

"Okay." She did as she was told. Rin took a good look at face, and crossed her arms. "You awfully pretty, who did you get your looks from? You don't really look like your dad, course, I could be wrong."

"Well, I dunno. I guess I would have to say you. I don't have a pointy nose like the two stubborn men."

The two girls giggled, when Rin got a serious look on her face suddenly.

"You have **really** big boobs, are mine gonna get that big?" Rin asked, with a slight glint in my eye. Rin stretch her small hands out and groped her daughter's chest.

"To tell the truth, I think that is a main reason why father will mate you." Blushing slightly from the before actions.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hello? I'm not shallow." Sesshoumaru said, trying to act a little sterner.

They all just looked at Sesshoumaru, and laughed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I am very sorry to be impatient. I heard a lot of commotion though, and had to check it out. Plus, RIN LEFT!" Said a voice from the door.

Every one froze in place when they saw whom it was.

**A/N: NYAH HA, HA, HA! CLIFFY!**


	21. First for everything

**TOBOE- Tsk-tsk-tsk! There are multiple meanings for most words! Yasha just happens to mean that!**

**Inuyasha-to cool- Nope, not Kouga/Kagura(you typed 'Kougra')!**

**Anisato- I do not live in San Diego, if you read before; it will say I live in Sarasota Florida. There is a tilt there; a lot of Goths hang out there.**

**Ryoko Ao Midori- hmmm, exactly.**

**Your Beautiful Disaster- Sh'right, let us just forget about the matter.**

**Katie- PLEASE! DON'T TAKE THE COOKIES!**

**People- I have come to my conclusion; I am not a lemon person, the highest is limey moments. Soori!**

**Just so you know…the end is coming…**

**Chapter 21- First for every thing**

**Last time…**

"To tell the truth, I think that is a main reason why father will mate you." Blushing slightly from the before actions.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hello? I'm not shallow." Sesshoumaru said, trying to act a little sterner.

They all just looked at Sesshoumaru, and laughed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I am very sorry to be impatient. I heard a lot of commotion though, and had to check it out. Plus, RIN LEFT!" Said a voice from the door.

Every one froze in place when they saw whom it was.

**Now!**

"Is that…?"

"Ah…"

"I don't think it is?"

"It could."

"**Kohaku?**"

The boy looked and the older woman that had called his name.

"Sango?"

"OH KAMI! IT IS HIM!" She cried, wrapping her arms around him. He responded the same by hugging back. He started to cry with her. They couldn't bring them selves to stop neither action, they were just too happy.

"Sesshoumaru, did you?" Inuyasha asked, expecting an explanation.

"What? Don't you give me that look! Rin begged me too!" Sesshoumaru yelled, infuriated with his little question. "_Shimatta! I am soft! I swear…Rin will be the **death** of me…_"

"Sesshoumaru, did you really resurrect my brother?" Sango asked sternly, but should great warmth and kindness in her eyes.

"He sure did! When we past by him, Lord Sesshoumaru smelled him! And I begged him to bring him back to life! I got a little lonely."

"You got lonely Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, showing concern in his voice.

"Jaken is mean, and I'm not very good at acquiring food still. But when Kohaku was around, he could catch some food for both of us!" Rin cheered, looking at Kohaku and Sango's reunion.

"Alright…" he sighed.

"Well, I thank you very much. Him and I are the only remaining ones of the slayer village."

"Hmph. Rin, we should be leaving now."

"Yes Milord!"

Jaken chased after, really confused.

"I wonder how much we screwed them up."

"A lot."

"Probably."

"Whom should we mess up now?"

"Kouga." Inuyasha said, grinning intensely. It was creeping everyone out a little bit.

"But I want to see Souten!" Shippou pouted.

"I kind of don't want to see Kouga, I shall escort the kit."

"I'm with Miroku on this."

"I would like to avoid the smelly wolf."

"We agree!" Nat and Mia said. Suma sent them a death glare that could rival Sango's.

"Well, I'm going home." Kyoko said sternly, looking at her brother.

"I don't want to leave! I want to stay here a bit longer."

"Fine…" They watched as Kyoko left, heading toward the well.

"Oh darn, I forgot to ask dad something! Oh well, I can ask him another time."

"Well, Inuyasha is the only one other than Suma that wants to see Kouga. I will go with you two, and then we can go to Shippou's lands."

"'Kay." Everyone said in an agreement.

**Hour or so later with Inuyasha, Kagome and Suma…**

"So, what are you going to say to your dad Suma?"

"I dunno. I kinda just to meet him, and that's it. I don't want to tell him."

"Umm, then maybe I should 's' Inuyasha and tie him up somewhere."

"Yeah."

"Hey! Don't you dare!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome, while she just sweetly smiled back.

"I'm just kidding you Inuyasha. But you **better** behave, or I will."

"Fine." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a ruffled way. Even though Kouga was no longer after _his_ Kagome, he still wanted to get under his skin forever attempting. He mentally grinned as was thinking of ways to do so.

"_I could kiss Kagome in front of him…or even feel her up! Wait, that would probably earn me a good sitting; who cares! Kagome has to be the sexiest woman, and I want to make sure everyone know she is mine!_"

"So, Kagome. What do think dog-boy is thinking up there?" Suma commented, looking at the entirely perverted grin on his face, in which it could rival Miroku's.

"I dunno, I'll give you two guesses." Kagome said sarcastically, watching the hanyou grin madly.

"I don't even think he knows we are watching him."

"You are absolutely right." Kagome thought aloud, "We should do something."

"Like what? Pants him?"

"Quite a good idea, but it looks like that would be **very** difficult."

"You're right, he's got a boner. He must really be hanging out him Miroku too much…"

"Yeah."

"What about Inuyasha having a boner." A gruff voice asked, it was much deeper then Inuyasha's. "Kagome, having you been doing things to dog-breath that he can't handle yet?"

"Probably."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, finally returning to the real world. His cheeks were now tinted a pink from Kouga's comment.

"So Kagome, what have you been doing these hot summer days? I hear that you have been staying in your time allot."

"Yes, I have. It's been quite nice. Speaking of my time, I have brought some one from there that would like to meet you."

"'Ello Kouga!" Suma said cheerfully, a little excited to see her father.

"'Ello to your self, and who might you be?"

"Suma."

"That is a very nice name. So, why are you interested in me?"

"Well, as Kagome said, I am from her time. I was lonely, and wanted to know what is was like at this time. As I am sure you know, I'm a wolf youkai. Princess at that—" Suma stopped in mid sentence, not wanting to reveal her self.

"Princess? What, are you daughter of the north?"

"Ah…well, I guess you could say that…" Suma mentally cursed her self for not Being able to shut-up ahead of time.

Inuyasha watch in sheer amusement as the confused Ookami questioned the yasha before him. She started to stutter the more Kouga stared at her.

"You wouldn't happen to be…my daughter?"

"Ah…I-I uh…"

"Holy kuso." Kouga jaw dropped.

Inuyasha and Kagome were laughing quite allot from the scene, it really was amusing.

**Fuyu, Mia, Nat, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku!**

"So, Shippou, why do you want to go see Souten so badly?" Mia asked, smiling like always with kit in her arms.

"I miss her! Is that such a crime?"

"Aww, looks like the kawaii kit has a…dare I say? Crush?" Nat taunted.

"NO! I want to stay friends with her, so you know, to have a good alliance between our two tribes!"

"I didn't know our little Shippou was growing up so quickly."

"Shut-up Miroku."

They continued to walk, when a sudden squeal was heard from ahead.

"Shippou!" A small girl came running up, obviously excited by the kit's appearance. "It's been so long!" She semi-pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, wanting to see the kit sooner. She started to play with the stray lock of hair in her face. She was wearing a kimono, which made her look a little more feminine then usual. That made her especially cute in eyes of Nat and Mia.

"Aww!" They squealed from the first time laying their eyes on the thunder youkai. They started to whisper to each other about the two children before them.

"Who are they?"

"They are just new people, I wouldn't mind them…"

"Oh."

"Guess what? I have some more crayons for you!"

"Really? Wow!" She smiled, gratefully accepting the giant box of crayons.

"There are so many colors…" She looked at the color tools of art, excited about every thing she could draw with them.

"I'm happy you like them."

"Arigato!" She said, tightly hugging Shippou.

Suddenly, it happened.

Souten froze in place.

Shippou grinned, a small grin, but it was there.

He had achieved the act that he watched the rouge monk do so many times before.

He groped Souten.

Miroku grinned as he had a new student for lechery. "_So that is what he meant when he said 'good alliance'._" Miroku mentally chuckled.

Souten was blushing intensely while Shippou had continued to grope her. He grinned bigger when she looked at him.

"Shippou, and just what do you think you are doing?" Souten finally asked.

"Enjoying you."

Sango's eyes were bulging, let along Mia and Nat's. Miroku and Fuyu mentally noted Shippou's strategies. They were learning something they never thought they would learn from _him_.

"Souten, I wish dearly for you to bare me child when we are of age."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Sango glared at Miroku while innocently smiled at her. She approached Miroku's ear and whispered into it, "What in the seven hells have you done?"

That moment she had looked away, they both heard a loud slap.

"HENTAI! CHIKAN!"

"Oww…so this is the wrath of a beautiful female's slap. It was SO worth it."

"Oh my kami! And to think that little chikan slept with me!" Mia said, storming off.

"Maybe Sango darling I passed my 'curse' on to Shippou." Sango felt a warm hand on her butt.

"Maybe not." She replied, giving him a death glare.

"Heh…"

**A/N: simply unpredictable, eh? I'm so sorry for very late update. I work allot and such.**


	22. Too many Perverts!

**Katie- moi? I get cookie back?**

**Tetsiaga- wasn't it?**

**Suma- who cares if Shippou has spent too much time with Miroku? It makes my writing more entertaining!**

**Ryan Evans- I thank you for the compliments.**

**Blu Shadows- Shippou a player? –Laughing-**

**Everyone- I got more positive response than I thought I would get on Shippou being a lecher. I thank you all for such preposterous support!**

**Chapter 22- Too many perverts!**

**Last time…**

That moment she had looked away, they both heard a loud slap.

"HENTAI! CHIKAN!"

"Oww…so this is the wrath of a beautiful female's slap. It was SO worth it."

"Oh my kami! And to think that little chikan slept with me!" Mia said, storming off.

"Maybe Sango darling I passed my 'curse' on to Shippou." Sango felt a warm hand on her butt.

"Maybe not." She replied, giving him a death glare.

"Heh…"

**This time…**

He removed his hand and edged away slowly.

They watched as Souten picked up a near by boulder and slammed it on Shippou's back. They winced at the sight. Shippou whined under the boulder and struggled to get from underneath the object causing the great pain.

"Souten! Don't be that way! I only wish to have a family with you in the future! Neither of us any longer has a real family; I wanted to be with you!"

"The 'family' approach, hmmm?" Miroku pondered, watching the kit chase the thunder demon around.

Mia and Nat wondered away, with Fuyu tailing them. They noticed his prescence and started whispering. They looked back at him occasionally, causing him to blush. Nat started laughing hysterically causing the neko hanyou blush immensely.

Suddenly, the one and only Nat said the most interesting thing.

"What do you kind of child do you think a hanyou neko and a hanyou inu could produce?"

Fuyu couldn't help but laugh. And laugh hard he did.

"I don't remember Neko's and Inu's ever mating!" He breathed hard.

"Can they even produce something right?" Nat said, joking and poking Mia. "It would be so confused on what was, and it would get teased!"

"Why are you poking me? Stop it! It's not like I'm the one who wants to do it!" She stuttered. Her face was soon covered in a tint of pink. Then slowly to a red shade. Then it reached its peak at a crimson red.

"Kami, your so red Mia, are you alright?" Fuyu asked, unaware of her embarrassment.

Mia started to lose her footing, then collapsed onto the ground. Nat started to laugh while Fuyu frantically paced; he had no clue in what to do.

"Stop worrying! She just fainted! She always does that when she gets overly flustered." Nat said, lax with situation.

"But she fainted! We need water! A-And a place to rest! Also—!"

Nat place her fingers on his mouth to hush him. He stood still and awaited Nat's command.

"Just pick her up. We'll carry her back to the others. She probably just over exerted herself. Now come on, pick her up!"

Fuyu did as told, and pick her up bridal style, hoping not to harm her. Then the hormones kicked in. He was hold an extremely attractive hanyou, neko or not. A grin spread across his face.

"Follow me!" Nat cried, trying to get the hypnotized inu to follow.

"Sure!"

He caught up with her and stayed behind her. He couldn't help but stare at Mia the whole time…

**Kagome, Inuyasha, Suma, and Kouga?**

"I can't believe my daughter from the future is here! You are a very good looking pup must I say!" Kouga examined the yasha, making sure it has his own. "How many siblings are there? 4? 5?"

"Umm…more like, 12 others?"

"WHAT? 12?"

"I have 7 brothers, and 5 sisters. I'm your third daughter."

"THAT'S A LOT OF KIDS!" a high-pitched yell was heard. A crimson-hair yasha came down from the hillside, coming straight at Kouga. She pounced on Kouga, and started to kiss his cheek repeatedly.

"Ayame! St-Stop! Honey!" Kouga whined, "You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh Kouga! They don't care! I bet they do all the time! Right Kagome?"

Kagome turned beet-red. She couldn't even herself to glance at Inuyasha; she was so embarrassed by Ayame's comment.

"We do occasionally…when no one is looking that is!" Inuyasha replied for Kagome, which made her blush even more so.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped, not surprised he said any more, but to the fact his hand on her butt. "It better not be your hand on my butt that I am feeling."

"Why not dearest?" Inuyasha grinned, pulling her closer to him, to cop a better feel.

"Oh Inuyasha, why don't you just s--!"

Before Inuyasha would let her say the cursed word, he kissed her gently, hoping still she wouldn't do it.

"I'll 's' you later…"She whispered when they parted.

"Keh, you wish saucy wench…"

"Saucy wench? Should I be offended or not?" Kagome responded, quite amused.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Kouga asked, curious.

"Nothing!" Kagome chirped, while Inuyasha had an expression of pure shock on his face.

"Kagome come with me! We should go talk! Come on, you too umm…?"

"Suma."

"Oh wow! Okay, well let's all go talk, and leave the men alone!"

Kouga and Inuyasha watched as Ayame dragged the two women away. Kouga decided to talk Inuyasha.

"So, since we aren't rivals any more, wanna talk?"

"I guess…"

"So, why the shocked expression when Kagome said 'Nothing'?"

"Umm, well…" Inuyasha stuttered, while the Ookami tried to get information from him.

"What did she do?"

"Well, she a…grabbed my butt…" Inuyasha murmured to the wolf.

"Really? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Yeah, but when I did it, she was going to sit me, then she did it. It was confusing!"

"She playing games with your mind, can't you tell?"

"Yeah, but I obviously don't know how to play!"

"Well, you know what you should do? You should…" Kouga leaned over, and whispered in the hanyou's ear. Inuyasha nodded, and accepted what the wolf said.

**To the evil women!**

"So Kagome, what have you been doing?"

"What in the world could you possibly mean?" she replied in a high pitch, trying to act like nothing happened. Unfortunately, her attempts failed.

"You know what I mean! You know that the poor boy can't handle the likes of you!"

"Ha, ha, Kouga accused me of the same thing already! So what, I like teasing him."

"Yeah, men are so fun to play with, don't you think so Suma?"

"Well, I normally wouldn't. I mean I haven't really had a mate or anything…"

"What? No mate? No future daughter of mine will be mate-less!"

"Mom! Don't say that!" Suma said, obviously embarrassed.

"Tsk-tsk! We should get you a mate!"

Ayame took Suma by the hand, and left Kagome sitting there. She laughed at Ayame's determination.

Kagome then decided to walk back to the men, only to see that they unbelievably **were not** trying to kill each other. "_Maybe they really can be friends…_" They were both unaware of her presence, and continued to whisper to each other. Fortunately for them, Kagome couldn't hear their devious little plans. Still, she paid attention to their motions.

Several times, she almost gave her self away due to Inuyasha's facial expression. Whatever Kouga was saying, was definitely shocking Inuyasha. One time Inuyasha screamed, "WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS? I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Kouga just cheaply replied by saying, "She might like it, who knows…"

Kagome wanted to laugh, but just didn't want to let them know that she was there. They continued to talk, and it had been about an hour until she decided that it was enough. She casually walked up like nothing was going on.

"Guys, what have you been talking about?"

"Nothing!" They both chorused together.

"Well, Inuyasha and I should probably take our leave. Ayame is busy trying to find a man good enough for your daughter.

"What? She's crazy! I'll see you guys later!"

"Ja'!" Kagome said as goodbye.

"So, what really happened?" Kagome said, eyeing Inuyasha for answers.

"Nothing! Honestly!"

"Sure…"

"Kagome, I swear!" Inuyasha replied, "_I never thought I would get that kind of talk from Kouga…_"

"I'm sure you'll tell me later…" Kagome smirked, grabbing Inuyasha's rear again.

Inuyasha jumped and whined, "What was that for? Stop groping me!"

"I guess Miroku rubbed off on us all…"

"Obviously…"

They decided to say no more and walk to the lands of the thunder demons. It wasn't that long since Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and propped her onto his back, and carried her all the way there.

"Kami, what in the world are Inuyasha and Kagome going to say when they see this mess…" Sango mused, watching every one. Fuyu was being chased, Mia was still napping, and when Souten finally forgave Shippou, he went and said something stupid again. That got him a couple more boulders.

"Miroku, you are the only one behaving like a good boy."

"Does that mean I get a cookie?"

"Maybe…"

"We're here finally— wait, what in the seven hells is going on here?" Inuyasha questioned, looking at the chaos of two perverts.

"Oh kuso, this isn't good." Miroku jumped up and caught Shippou. "Shippou, Inuyasha is going to kill you if he finds out what happened."

"Why?"

"Just behave! I might tell you later…"

"'Kay."

"Hey Inuyasha…" Miroku choked, trying not to reveal earlier mishaps. "So what happened with Suma and Kouga?"

"It was hilarious! Kouga was in so much shock, and then Ayame came, and she talked with Kagome and Suma, and Kouga and I—never mind about that…" Inuyasha stopped and whispered to Miroku, "I'll tell you later…"

"Interesting. Nothing much happened here."

"Miroku, what are you talking about!" Souten screeched, "That little chikan groped me and harassed me!"

Shippou and Miroku both gulped.

"He. Did. WHAT?"

"Shippou, run for it." Miroku whispered into the kit's ear.

He ran as fast as he could, dodging all of Inuyasha's attempt to hit him. Shippou whined and pleaded for help from everyone, yet he received none. Inuyasha finally caught him, and he grinned madly.

"You little pervert, you're gonna wish that Souten was still chasing you after I'm finished with you."

Everyone watched as Inuyasha chew the little kit out for what he did. Kagome was in utter confusion.

"Why is he so mad at Shippou?"

"Oh, so you don't know."

"He thinks Shippou was taking advantage of you when you held him."

"What? That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"It's true. Inuyasha is pretty much jealous of the kit."

"Inuyasha isn't going to kill him, is he?" Souten asked, tint with worry.

"I hope not."

"Well, he won't." Kagome smirked, having a plan. "Inuyasha!"

He turned his head in interest.

"Sit."

Inuyasha went throttling down to the ground like so many times before.

"Kagome! You saved me!"

"Oh course I would! Inuyasha deserved that one from earlier though, so he's not aloud to be mad."

"Oh. Are you mad at me?"

"Right now, I'm not a good judge of what's good and bad, so ask me another time."

"Ah…okay."

"Shippou, I'm sorry. Inuyasha might have killed you."

"It's okay, I should be used by it by now."

"Okay."

"Now, Inuyasha, I know what you are thinking. If you do anything rash though, you are never going to see the sun again."

"Ah…" Inuyasha started, but decided that it would be too dangerous to say any more.

"Okay, I think it's time to head back." Kagome said, starting to clean up the area. "Oh, and Souten, would you like to come with us?"

"Ah, well…"

"It's perfectly fine."

"Alright. I'll come, only if I get more paper."

"You can have as much paper as you want."

"Awesome."

"Okay, it's cool and all that she is coming with, but what about Mia? She has been passed out for awhile now!"

"Just carry her! I want to get home now…" Inuyasha order, sounding exhausted suddenly.

"Okay…" Fuyu replied, "_Why do I always have to carry her…_"

The entire gang all walked back to the Kaede's village, and Fuyu laid Mia on a futon near the fire. Nat started to tap her fingers on the ground.

"Nat, is she normally out this long?"

"No, actually, it shouldn't last long than an hour or so."

"That's not cool. Maybe she needs medical attention."

"She has a fever." Fuyu informed, placing a washcloth on her forehead.

"Alright, I think I will go get so medicine from my time for her."

"Well, I think she'll be fine—" Nat was reassuring, when Mia suddenly shot up from sleep.

"I'm hungry."

"Ha, ha! That's Mia for ya!"

"Can some one pet me? Nat's too rough."

"Umm…sure?" Fuyu agreed, scratching the back of her ear. She started to purr heavy to the pleasure of the inu's touch.

"Nice…does anyone have food? I'm really hungry."

"I have some sandwiches. Turkey or ham?"

"Turkey!"

"Here." Kagome handed Mia a sandwich from her backpack. She instantly opened it, and started eating it. Fuyu stared at the sandwich. Mia noticed the look, and glance at him.

"Want some?"

"Yeah…"

"Say 'ahh'!"

Just as he opened his mouth for food, she stuck a chunk of the sandwhich into his jaws, and he started to chew.

"That's really good compared to Kyoko's food."

"Really? Thanks, I'll tell my mom you liked it."

"Do you think I could stay here too?"

"Sure, but wouldn't your sister be upset?"

"Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do about that. She's determined to get a mate from the future, that's why she stays."

"Oh."

"You should stay, you can scratch my ears!" Mia smiled, taking another bite of the sandwich that she greatly enjoyed. "Maybe she won't mind, for awhile at least."

"I guess I could stay for a little while, but I would need to go see her regularly."

"Well, that's what I did for years, it can't be that hard." Kagome interjected.

"Maybe."

They all sat around the fire, talking to each other and eating. Suma came by to bid fair well, she had decided to go back to her time and find a mate there so her parents might meet him one day. Fuyu decided to remain there in place of Suma. He gave her the location on where he lived so she could keep Kyoko some company.

Mia along with Nat left the small hut to wander some more, seeing Mia didn't get to do much of it earlier. At the time; Kagome, Sango, Souten, and Shippou had all fallen asleep.

Miroku dragged Fuyu over to Inuyasha and the both sat at his sides, causing him to be confused.

"Tell us what Kouga said."

**A/N: Nyah ha, ha! What did Kouga tell Inuyasha? Is there more romance in the air?**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	23. Just what did he say?

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! dodges random thrown items I haven't forgotten about my fanfiction writing, it's just…I have been extremely busy. And banned off compy, and my grades in school suck ass right now and I need to raise them! It was a long Hiatus I know, but I will slowly get back on the wagon back to writing, 'k? The summer time will be a constant up-date session! So summer will be…interesting…

For being late, I give you LEMON!

**Chapter 23- just what did he say?**

**Before**

Miroku dragged Fuyu over to Inuyasha and the both sat at his sides, all the while, his face was frozen in a totally confused expression.

"Tell us what Kouga said."

After

"Uh, well…" Inuyasha started, leaning away from the two men in front of him. "Kouga gave me the… uh, 'manhood-talk'. That was really it." The two stared at him.

"Have you forgotten neither of us were old enough to get the 'talk' from our fathers by the time they died? We wanna here about it!"

"Umm, okay. Sure. What should we start with?"

"Love." Fuyu replied, just before Miroku claimed 'sex'.

"Love. That's kinda easy for me to explain. Okay, you know that a man falls in love, many signs can appear. Example would be…jealousy. If there is a rival for attention, you start to get angry, and show hatred for that obstacle."

"Oh, like you and Kouga?"

"Exactly."

"So you loved Kagome from the start?"

"NO! I mean… uh, maybe?"

"Okay moving on…another sign would be desire. Feeling and want to touch her. Feel her. Make just her alone happy. You would do anything and everything in your power just to protect her… and to touch her. Like coping a feel every once in a while…" Inuyasha blushed lightly at all the times he took advantage of the situation, when he rescued her; it was easy to feel any thing and every thing.

"Like me?" Miroku inquired, a slick grin curling at the edges of his lips.

"Kinda." Inuyasha replied, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seating

"A third sign is protectiveness. Anything you believe would harm her, you would automatically remove. That's one of the things that kept me moving to kill Naraku. I knew he could harm Kagome. I wanted him out of the picture for Kagome… and Kikyo's protection."

"Oh…" Both of the men replied, entranced by the new information be provided by the hanyou. "It makes so much more sense now." Fuyu claimed.

"Is that it? Is there any more signs of love?" Miroku asked, a little tense wanting to know more about this.

"Well, yeah… It's just Kouga could explain this better than I could…Well another sign is a…just the thought of her around you drive you wild, touching her in any way makes you crazy for her. I know when I use to carry Kagome on my back, sometimes I would be so intoxicated, and I would trip, so luckily she couldn't tell."

Fuyu thought of what happened earlier, he gasped trying not to look embarrassed. A blush lightly began to crawl onto his cheeks, having them become a shade of rosy pink. "_Could I be falling for Mia? I am interested…_" Suddenly a vivid picture of a naked Mia came to his mind. The light blush became darker.

"I think that's about all the signs of love that were explained to me…" Inuyasha sighed, he could tell that Miroku's question was going to reoccur…

"Sex. Please tell us something. Anything." Miroku pleaded, in a mild manner.

"Well, he told me ways to pleasure women…meaning Kagome, without sex."

"Are you serious!" The other two exclaimed.

"Yeah."

The men huddled together, and walked out the door, and then they started their heated discussion about their favorite group topic…

(Yes, I know I'm whore for not revealing the naughty secrets… I might mention them again.)

Nat and Mia… 0.0

"WOW! A hot spring!" the girls squealed together, running toward the steaming water. They gawked, then figured they would be allowed. They quickly undressed and slipped in to the water. They both sighed at the wonderful feeling of the water traveling around their bodies that ached from all their movements of the day.

As the girls were completely relaxed and content in the clear warm bath, they were unaware of the wandering hentai men…

"Mia, I want to bathe in that spring over there, I like that one… I guess because it's shallow."

"Yeah. Nat, you tend to sink a lot."

Mia watched Nat leave, making her all by her self.

Back with the men

"WELL, that was an interesting conversation…" Fuyu sighed, walking in the other direction. He was thinking about all the stuff that Inuyasha told him from Kouga. Boy! Kouga sure had a…descriptive mind.

"I don't think any mate would let me do such… explicit things…" He thought about one of the items in particular that Inuyasha emphasized that women would really like. A flash of Mia popped up in his mind, doing that action. He imagined her trembling under his touch.

"I need a bath; my dirty mind is starting to get the better of me…" He wondered near the springs where he then began to undress, and sighed heavily. "_Those guys were full of ideas, weren't they? I think I like Mia, but maybe it's just hormones… hopefully it is just that…_"

His thoughts trailed, but then stopped in their place when he got the spring. His eyes had then laid sight and locked onto an unaware neko hanyou. She was washing her hair with the shampoo that Kagome had left with them. She stood with her long hair covering her chest, and the water hid the below her waist.

Fuyu continued to gawk with out her noticing. He absentmindedly stared.

And he stared.

And he stared.

Mia still didn't noticed until she looked up and stared back. Their eyes met with intensity, and they blushed heavy shades of crimson. Fuyu's body mechanically moved toward Mia's as she stood their looking at him passionately.

"_WHAT AM I DOING? I CAN'T STOP MOVING! SHE'S GOING TO HIT ME!_"

Fuyu, wrapped his arms around Mia's waist and lightly, but passionately kissed her tender glossy red lips. Mia reacted immediately by placing hands on his hips and kissing back. She deepened the kiss by pulling her self closer to him. The blood from his head stared leaving him, heading down to his waist. "_Fuck…my body is moving on it's own, I can't think straight, I can't control it, I can't…_"

Mia quickly pulled away and gasped. They both were silent and blushed even redder than any other time before.

Fuyu tried to grope for words, but only managed to slur… "I…ahurwuzzz…sorry?"

"It's okay…" the Neko mumbled, still unsure for words. But before anything else could be said, Fuyu suddenly groped Mia's boob. Her eyes went as big as plates.

"SORRY! I acted on impul—!" Fuyu started, but was abruptly stopped by Mia's lips on his own. She intensely kissed him, but then broke it off and then pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Mia, be my mate. Please. I don't care if we just met and—"

She looked up in to his eyes. "Fine by me." She gave a small smirk. Fuyu's eyes lit up in excitement, he scooped the neko up by her hips and kissed with all the energy he had. Slowly, he began to drag his kisses seductively down her neck, and once he reached a certain point, he sunk his fangs into her flesh. She moaned a little in pain as he lavishly began to lap at the oozes of blood emerging from the wound.

"You're mine now."

"And forever more?"

"Yes, forever. Forever mine, and mine only."

"I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you."

"This is actually funny… you know that we just pronounced ourselves mates before Inuyasha and Kagome? Well, I think we did."

"You're right!" Mia giggled. She embraced Fuyu as she showered the boy before her in sweet little kisses.

"We should get dressed and leave."

"You're right. Also, we should wait to… have sex. They would all know right away."

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"Plus, we shouldn't let the others know about this… as of now; they can't know what occurred between us. It'll be our little secret."

As they were both slipping back into their clothing, Mia stole a glance back at the spring Nat had been in. It seemed that she had left. '_Hope she didn't see anything…_'

The now-new couple trekked back to the small hut where the others were already asleep. They decided to sleep together in the corner, dreaming of their future with one another.

(a/n: Wow, can't believe I just did that. LMFAO. Well, this will be interesting!)

**Morning!**

Everyone was still sleeping, when suddenly Nat started to giggle. Her constant laughter awoke Kagome and Sango. They stared at the girl as if she was crazy, and then Nat abruptly stopped.

"Kagome, I had this dream that I went to the hot springs with Mia! And...and, uh... and, oh! And then I went to a different spring. Yea, that's it." She rose up her pointer finger so as to make a point.

"Then like, Fuyu appeared and made out with Mia!" She declared enthusiastically, now waving her arms about and around. "Then made her his mate! Weird dream, ain't it?"

There was an awkward silence, until Nat then suddenly dropped back to the ground sleeping just as she had awoken. As if nothing had happened.

"Uh… sure." Kagome rolled her eyes, but still found her eyes slip over in Mia's direction.

Sango looked over at the neko hanyou too, and noticed a discoloration in her neck. It was a red mark of sorts. She crawled over Nat, and positioned herself over Mia. Sango then lifted the hair spread around Mia's neck, and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Kagome!" The tajiya whispered, as she watched Kagome crawled to her side. "Nat wasn't dreaming! It _really_ happened!" Sango tugged at her Kimono collar, only to reveal the bite on her neck. The two both gasped in shock.

"So not fair! She mated before me!" Kagome grumbled, stomping a good few feet away from the grounds of the hut. Sango quickly followed the disgruntled miko.

"THE NERVE! They just met, and they mated!"

"Kagome, it's not a big deal, demons are different from humans, and they usually don't care as long as they have the ability to produce offspring! You know how Kouga acted!"

"So? It's just… I'm Inuyasha's… but he hasn't even really mated with me…he said I was his mate but…"

"Are you serious? I thought he would have taken the first chance he got…"

"Yeah, well he didn't so… it's just not fair!" Kagome cried, now pouting. Sango was a bit confused, but pretty much understood her friend.

"Well, Kagome, either you can talk to him about it, or you lead him onto it. Your choice."

"I don't know… I guess I'll try leading him on with it first, then if that doesn't work, talking will."

A/n for the fist time, I know what to call the next chapter

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	24. trying to seduce him

**Ha, ha…I think this might be one of my last up-dates till summer break, 'kay?**

**Holy crap, up until now, I forgot I brought Kohaku back into the picture. XD**

**Happy easter-ish?**

**Chapter 24- trying to seduce him…**

**Last time**

"Yeah, well he didn't so… it's just not fair!" Kagome cried, now pouting. Sango was a bit confused, but pretty much understood her friend.

"Well, Kagome, either you can talk to him about it, or you lead him onto it. Your choice."

"I don't know… I guess I'll try leading him on with it first, then if that doesn't work, talking will."

**Now**

As the gang debated for an hour on where to go, and what to do, they decided it would be best to stay another day in the feudal era before returning to their home in Kagome's time.

"You know, I don't think I have worn a kimono in five years." Kagome mentioned, thinking hard about it. "I kind of would like to wear one today."

"I wonder if we can get one for you here to wear…" Nat looked around for a clue on where to find a new kimono.

"Oh, I know! I brought my other one with me! It's a bit small for me, but it should fit you just fine since you're a bit shorter and have a smaller bust than me!"

Kagome blushed as she watched Mia dig around in her bags. First she pulled out an obi, and then the dress it's self.

"Do you like it?" Mia asked, observing Kagome pick up the kimono.

"It's absolutely beautiful!" Kagome placed her hand a white inu embroidered in the back of it. The kimono it's self was rose pink cotton with red roses decorating the hem of it. The obi was blue with a white chicken scratch pattern covering it.

"I'm going to put it right now! Mia, could you stay? I forgot how too…"

"Yeah, yeah."

After 15 minutes of struggling and screaming and yelling, Mia sighed in relief that they got it on her. Although, it seem Mia forgot to mention one little thing…

Kagome exited the hut, anticipating comments, but everyone's jaw dropped in disbelief.

No one could speak.

Even Inuyasha was truly speechless.

"So, do you guys like it?" Kagome said, twirling around trying to promote some kind of input. Kagome looked at Mia with a 'did I do something wrong' glance. Mia thought. She scratched her head. And then hit the palm of her hand in remembrance.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! That kimono wasn't too small for me. I didn't wear it because the wearer gains the powers of an Inu youkai!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Inuyasha finally yelled. He couldn't stop staring.

"Since your human, you only have hanyou powers, but they are pretty impressive if I do say so my self. I wore it a couple times just for fun."

"I can't believe this…" Kagome looked down at her hands, seeing long talons now in place of short nails. Her hair glimmered healthy silver. And best of all, she had a set of ears for her self! Kagome ran back into the hut to go look at her self in the mirror, and saw that Mia spoke the truth. She was Inu hanyou!

Just as she was about to leave, Inuyasha entered the hut. He looked as happy as Shippou in a candy store. He pounced on her practically and started kissing her passionately. Kagome blushed instantly. Inuyasha stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

"Have sex with me now." Inuyasha demanded, glancing intensely into her eyes, hoping for a 'yes'. Kagome just gasped at the shocking demand of her body.

"No, not now. We can play tonight though." She said, tapping his nose with the end of her talon. He tried to nip at it, but missed. She looked at his begging eyes and realized something. She had absolute control over him. She grinned, putting her finger in front of his face again, and once again, he futilely tried to nip at it.

"I'm going to make you mine to night." Inuyasha said, brushing away the hair that was hiding her neck. He started scratching behind her ear, and she produced a purr-growl noise like he had done before.

"I still wanna tweak you ears…"

"Feh, you have a set of your own now though, why do you need mine?"

"It's not the same."

"Yeah it is."

"Not really."

"Yeah really."

Kagome jump on him and started playing with his ears.

"HEY STOP THAT YOU WENCH!" Inuyasha tried to push her off, but do to gaining extra strength from her kimono; she was actually able to fight him off…somewhat.

"NEVER!"

"FINE!" And with that, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her ears and tweaked them like she was.

"STOP IT YOU SERF!"

Wait. Did she really just call him a serf?

"YOU'RE NOT LORD INUYASHA, YOU'RE A SERF!" Kagome yelled, pulling at his ear further more. "NOW SERVE YOUR MISTRESS!"

Inuyasha looked at her bug-eyed. "Mistress?"

"Yes. Me. Your mistress."

"Whatever…"Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and took advantage of the moment. He threw her to the ground got on top. "Don't become full of your self just because you have hanyou powers like me now…"

Kagome growled grabbing onto his ear, and forcing him to the ground again. She really wasn't going to put up with him on top. She forced him on his stomach and sat on his back. "Inuyasha-_kun_, I have one word for you, and only you…" Inuyasha squirmed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Kagome positioned her lips up to his right ear and whispered. "…Sit."

"ITAII!" The young male hanyou yelped, as gravity seemed to force him into the earth, like so many times before. Kagome got up from her place on his back and clapped the dust off her hands. She smirked at Inuyasha and left the hut.

"Kagome? What happened?"

"What did that lecher of a hanyou do to you?"

"Was he misbehaving?"

Kagome continued to get swarmed with questions from the other four girls. "Yes, very much misbehaving."

The girls gasped, and insisted that they go to the tree and talk about the other men of the group.

"Jeez, she's harsh…" Inuyasha moaned, exiting the hut finally. Miroku and Fuyu greeted the troubled one.

"What did she do?" Miroku asked, curious of his problems.

She teases me. She haunts me. She seduces me. She invades my mind with impure thought I rarely had before, Inuyasha thought, "Oh nothing, she sat me, but that was it."

"Oh…" Miroku said, thinking wisely not to ask how it had occurred.

"So, what should we do today?"

Just as Fuyu asked, an older villager they couldn't recognize approached them in a hurried manner.

"INUYASHA! HOUSHI-SAMA! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Inuyasha and Miroku sighed, while Fuyu blinked in confusion.

"What's the problem jiji?" Inuyasha huffed with a smirk, happy that they could do something other than sit around.

"There is a swarm of Samiyoushou outside of the village in the forest, and they won't let any one enter the forest! We need the herbs that grow on a tree in that part of the forest, and they have already stung four people!"

"What!" the men yelled, while Fuyu remained confused.

Inuyasha ran in the direction in which the man came from and Miroku ran to where the women went.

"Sango! Kagome!" Miroku yelled, trying to get their attention.

"What is it?" Sango asked the struggling houshi.

"Samiyoushou…they're…here" Miroku breathed hard, trying to talk.

"What? Samiyoushou?"

"Yeah--,"

Sango picked up her Hiraikotsu and started to walk off.

"No prob. I have some insect repellent." She said, walking towards the other village, she watched as Inuyasha's hair would appear in the air for a moment as he jumped up and down.

Kohaku and Inuyasha were already on the scene, taking care of the surrounding Samiyoushou, while they waited for someone to arrive to take care of the hive. Kohaku saw Sango approaching on Kirara.

After Sango arrived, they derived a plan to drive the Samiyoushou from the nest, and plant poison in the nest. After Inuyasha got stung a couple times, he got mad enough and chased them away.

The three returned to the village, walked into the hut, and plopped themselves on the ground. The others looked at the tired threesome, and started feeding them.

**A/N: Hey, I wanted to hold a poll, so I know you are mostly lazy and don't read this, but if you do, please leave feedback. Sorry if the chapter was boring.**

**Should I turn Kagome into a hanyou?**


	25. romantisizing everything

**Umm, about the lack of update. Computer crashed…blah, blah, blah… I'm back, don't worry about it.**

**MY GIFT YOU ALL-**

**MY OWN SKETCH OF A HANYOU KAGOME! **

http/img. not mean I have permanently made her hanyou)

**WARNING: VERY VIVID HENTAI _AND_ YURI IS PRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 25- Romantizing everything**

**Last time**

Kohaku and Inuyasha were already on the scene, taking care of the surrounding Samiyoushou, while they waited for someone to arrive to take care of the hive. Kohaku saw Sango approaching on Kirara.

After Sango arrived, they derived a plan to drive the Samiyoushou from the nest, and plant poison in the nest. After Inuyasha got stung a couple times, he got mad enough and chased them away.

The three returned to the village, walked into the hut, and plopped themselves on the ground. The others looked at the tired threesome, and started feeding them.

**This time**

Everyone sat around the small hut and conversed, trying to figure out why they're had been Samiyoushou. Sango explained that they are indeed demons and don't necessarily need Naraku to survive. After that every one felt better.

Everyone started to get really sleepy and dozed. Miroku carried Shippou off in his arms while Souten followed. Sango looked up lazily and grinned, thinking how good of a dad Miroku will be when they decide to have children of their own.

Mia was curled up in a ball on top of Fuyu, purring heavily while he scratched her behind the ears. Nat and Kirara were curled in balls near the fire, snoozing quite loudly, but nobody seemed to care very much, because the atmosphere was so peaceful. The only really awake ones were Kagome and Inuyasha, whom kept whining to Kagome about wanting to make love to her tonight while she wore the kimono so that he could at least a have a healthy hanyou.

"Inuyasha, not tonight, I'm way to tired."

"You are not the one that fought Samiyoushou! I feel fine…PLEEEEEEASE!"

"Guys, you're to loud, leave the hut." Sango grumbled. They obeyed, and left momentarily.

"See look what you did Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looking at her, studying the features on her body, he thought she look especially attractive looking at him so angry. He decided to stop resisting the urge.

He picked her up bridal style.

She yelled.

And screamed.

And pulled his ears.

Boy was she not expecting what came next.

Inuyasha broke out into his usual leaps across the forest. Kagome was so startled that she clung tightly to his haori, for usually she was on his back, but almost never in his arms. He finally arrived at his destination.

They were underneath the great tree in which she had originally found him, sealed by her former self, in Kikyo's life. He lightly placed her down to touch the ground. She wobbled slightly, still feeling the rush of the air from traveling there in such an abrupt way. He placed his hand casually behind her to catch her from falling, but it was unnecessary because of her new reflexes.

He grinned at her.

Her eyes flickered slightly in the little moonlight coming in through the treetops above. He grinned wider. The slight thought of her on the ground before him, with her kimono up and readied with her supple body for mating made him long to do something about it.

"Inu, what are you plotting?"

"Urr, nothing?"

"Hardly believable."

"kuso. Sex?"

"Umm, no, not 'til--" started, before she was almost immediately interrupted by his crashing lips, and busy hand, sneaking through the thin folds of the kimono. He slowly began to tempt her in laying down, ignoring the whispered pleas for him to stop. But he would not stop. He could tell in her tones and the smell of her flesh that she wanted his touch.

He looked at her, she was beautiful. Lying there, helpless to his hands, caressing with the tips of his nails, the inside of her thigh, sneaking closer and closer to their desired location.

"please, not tonight…"she whispered, barely audible to the human ear.

"Alright, I won't, but I want to at least, oh say, pleasure you a bit?" he replied, with the most disgustingly perverted grin she had ever seen.

"really, what _are_ you plotting?"

"Oh nothing…" He brushed talons as lightly as he could against her hard nipples, visible through the under material of her open kimono. Kagome gasp sharply from the shock of pleasure and tickled feeling she felt. He bent over her, nipping at her ears perched atop her head.

"Hey, what if I did that to you?" she said in a sardonic tone.

"Do it, you won't."

"I will!" She pounced, pushing him to ground with her body. She gained the upper hand, perched her self atop of him like he did to her, and nipped at his ears.

Inuyasha let a chuckle, kissing each of the breast before him. He thought they were the most wonderful things ever. He removed the under shirt from them, exposing her chest to him. He traced his tongue around their shape, tantalizing the area around the nipple, receiving disapproving moans from the woman above him. He licked her nipple, and placed it in his lips Sucking on it, she moaned louder and louder, causing him to grow extremely hard.

Kagome's thoughts were going wild, thinking she had never wanted Inuyasha to touch her, as much she wanted to touch him back right now. She pressed her lower body to his, bent her face over his, and kissed like she knew she had never kissed before. After a moment she traced her tongue along his lips, licking his tongue back, that desperately wanted into her mouth. She finally after a moment planted her lips on his again, slowly turning it in to a light kiss, starting to trail it down neckline to his chest, trying to undo the rest of his clothes without stopping. She licked circles all around his low abs, going down to—

She wouldn't, would she? Inuyasha thought up abruptly the lower she got.

She stopped when she reached the rim of his pants, and began untying them, and slid them low enough to reveal him. Inuyasha looked up at her and gulped as she traced a talon on the under side of it. She wore the same dirty grin he had earlier.

She would.

She pulled her hair to one side over her shoulder, and bent over. She looked at his shocked face a last time, and placed her lips on the head of his shaft, then tracing along it with her tongue, ignoring _his_ whispered pleas for her to stop teasing him. Every time she reached the tip, she would put it in her mouth a little further than before, using her fangs when she took it out and nipping so lightly on the tip.

He had never felt such pleasures before. He felt hot every where her tongue had been. He knew if she continued to do this, he might cum on her, and knew very well she would not like that. But as if she had read his mind she stopped, slid his pants back on, and sat him staddled between her legs. He sneakly slid both his hands along her thighs to her core. She gasp lightly when he rubbed the outside of her panties.

"Are hanyou's usually this intiment?"

"I know demons aren't, except a few types. Mostly the more higher class ones."

Inuyasha carefully rolled her off of him onto the ground and laid beside her, stareing above at the stars.

"They're so beautiful, the stars."

"I still don't see what is so special about the stars. Can I make my mark on you? I relized I hadn't when I saw Mia had one. I guess I forgot? I don't know how, or why though."

"Alright." She replied warmly, looking over at him. He bent over and slowly place his fangs through her flesh, then licking away blood that came out.

"Now your mine, and no one elses."

**OMG, T'KATZ? Duh moment for some...dare I say, YURI! (a/n: can't help it, I wanted to make something for this fic that way.)**

Sango, Miroku, Mia, Nat, and Fuyu sat around the fire staring at it. Nat was woken up when Mia accidently kicked her in the face while rolling of Fuyu's lap.

Mia suddenly hit her hand in rememberence of something. "I jsut remembered something I have been wanting to do!" She looked down at Sango grinning. "I wanted to make-out with Sango!"

Sango's face went completely red , and jaw dropped in shock and confusion. "You what?"

"You see, when I first saw you, I thought you had the greatest pair of lips I had ever seen. And then I noticed you were with an equally attractive monk, I was like 'I wonder if he would talk her into it' because you look like a man that would be interest in seeing that."

They all looked at Mia, wondering if it was a joke, and waiting her to say'just kidding'.

She didn't say it.

"Holy crap, please do it Sango." Miroku finally spoke, looking like he just copped the best ass in the world.

"Uh, well..."

"Please?" They both said pleaingly.

"Sure?"

Sango stood up slowly, unsure if she should have accepted such a ridiculous request. Mia stood next to her grinning like she won. Fuyu huddle next Miroku and they started whispering stuff only Mia and Nat could hear. Nat laughed a little, trying to restrain it.

Mia leaned over and hovered for a split moment, then planted her lips on Sango's, the neko slipped her tongue over tajiya's lips, then sucking slightly on her bottom lip. Sango finally got into it, dipping her tongue in the neko's mouth, moving it around as if she were searching for something in there. Without notice, Mia slid her arms around Sango's waist and pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss. Mia casually sneaked her hand up the tajiya's side and cupped her breast, rubbing her thumb over her nipple, which was strangely enough, very hard.

And then it hapened.

Sango let out moan.

Miroku and Fuyu both swear they had never seen anything quite as hot as that. Watching their own partner making-out, actually quite a little more than that, but still, they still felt that their eyes were glued to the two infront of them.

Sango seemed to have decided to put a lot more enthusiasm into the process, squeezing Mia's chest and rubbing the nipples, getting a moan that was slightly louder out of Mia. They have seem to moved to a world of their own. They wrapped their arms around each other, pressing their chest together, kissing wildly, like they forgot they had boyfriends. Watching them. Boldly, Sango kissed down the neko's neck, and back up. they fianlly decided to stop.

"Oh. My. Kami." The men said at the same time. Sango blushed immensely, and Mia copped one last feel of Sango boob.

"I think we went to far."

"Yeah, me too. I think I need to cut down on 2chan." Sango replied sheepishly.

"2chan? In america, we have 4chan!" **(greatest website ever. 2chan unfortunately has to be in kanji. the good 2chan at least.)**

"I promised my self I would be open to anything and everything new."

"Yeah, well I wanted to make out with one last girl before I--" Mia stopped, forgetting they weren't telling anyone yet about what happened.

"Do anything with your new mate?" Sango finished for her, remembering seeing the mark.

"How do you know?"

Sango point to her neck mockingly, grinning.

"Very funny."

**A/N: Yay! I finished! Yes, I know all of you are thinking 'WTF just happened?'. I don't care though. The next chapter is the, less I get some freaky idea.**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	26. four words

**I know the website thing didn't work. If you wanna see that picture I drew, go ahead and e-mail me or AIM at ameo66.**

**By the by, I am writing this without Microsoft**

**Summer Vacation**

**Chapter 26- four words that change me forever**

They got back home 12 days ago, and tomorrow was school. Kagome looked around and sighed. Inuyasha sat next to her on the bed, while Sango and Miroku cuddled together, whispering and giggling. Kagome rolled her eyes at them. They had been like that ever since Miroku had proposed six days earlier.

Kagome occasionally shot a death glare at them, then to Inuyasha. He gulped occasionally. Miroku had lied about the money won from the trip, and in actuality, there had been $10,000 in spending money a ticket, and bought a ring with $9,000 he kept scecret. It's just, Kagome couldn't seem to figure out what happened to Inuyasha's $9,000.

'He wouldn't have bought me a ring, would he?' Kagome sighed. 'Pfft, what am I thinking? He probably went and bought something really dumb like a new sword for his human self to use.'

Kagome got up and went outside. It was really hot. She sighed again. She couldn't help but feel jealous that Sango was propsed to. She walked to Goshinboku and sat on the bench under it.

"Will Inuyasha ever propose to me? Oh, who am I kidding. I think he is so scared of commitment, that he would rather fight Naraku a hundred times over. Ugh!"

Kagome slammed her fists on the bench, got up and paced around. Then sat back down, fiddling and curling her hair with her fingers. She dug in to her pocket, and pulled out a stick of gum that she remembered putting in her pocket. She put it in her mouth and chewed on it slowly, thinking about what she wanted to do.This was the first time she felt normal ever sense she met Inuyasha. She just felt...normal.

She felt this way despite the fact that there was a kitsune child playing video games with her little brother. A two-tailed fire cat demon sitting in the living room. A rouge monk and a Demon-slayer sitting on the floor in her room cozying up to each other. A well not to far from where she was sitting that would take her away to another world completely. An extremely attractive half dog, half man walking up to her while she thought this.

All she could do was smile. She felt happy right then and there at the way her life was. She noticed a grin appearing one his face as he approached the seat next to her. She leaned on him, while he decided to fiddle with her hair.

'My life might have been hard 3 months ago, but everything felt so easy right now.' she thought. She was going to finish up school with a way better attendense. Mia and Fuyu would get married just before winter. Sango and Miroku would get married in the spring of next year. Suma and Kyoko would open another shop together. They both became extremely good friends and did everything together. Kyoko finally started doing new things, and even bought a computer, under Suma's influence, of course!

She didn't know what was going to happen between her and Inuyasha. She didn't really care. As long as they were together.

"Inuyasha, I love you."

He stoped playing with her hair, and looked down at her. She thought it would impossible to ever read his expression, but it lighten, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Kagome, I want to spend the rest of life with you, (however long **that** is). I know we fight, and I act like a child, and I hit Shippou, and I'm jealous all the time, and I over react, but I love you."

Inuyasha knelt down on one knee in front of Kagome. The amber colors seemed to be on fire. She could help but squeal at his gesture.

"Will you marry me?"

Kagome felt herself release the breath she had seemed to be holding the whole time. She stared intently at Inuyasha, then down at the ring. It was a diamond, set in gold, with little rubies clustered on eachside.

"Oh. My. God. Yes Inuyasha! I will marry you!"

'Boy oh boy will I have fun telling the class about my summer vacation...'

**A/N: There you have it ladies and gents. It's complete! Be sure to check my other Fanfics!**

Mia-san, in and out!


End file.
